Highschool DxD: Re-birth of Sekiryuutei
by Grand Order Incarnate
Summary: Pada volume 12, Great Red mengikuti Issei menuju ke Underworld. Namun bagaimana jika ia tidak ikut bersama Issei dan Ophis? Apa konsekuensi yang akan di terima oleh Issei? Remember, sometimes you cannot trust your own eyes... Dimension-travelling!
1. Chapter 1 : The end

~Dimensional Gap~

-Issei P.O.V-

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, sekarang berada didalam _**Dimensional** **Gap, **_dimana Great Red atau **_Sekiryuushintei_**, Dragon yang merepresentasikan _**Dream**_ tinggal. Tempat yang juga dimana Ophis, Dragon yang merepresentasikan _**Infinite **_dambakan untuk mencapai kesunyian. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Itu semua berkat Shalba Belzeebub, keturunan dari _Maou_ terdahulu. Shalba menculik Ophis, dan mengirim 13 makhluk yang dibuat dari **_Sacred Gear,_** **Annihilation Maker** kedalam **_Underworld_ **untuk menghancurkan Devil yang mendukung **_Yondai Maou_**.

Aku berhasil membunuh Shalba, tapi sebagai ganjarannya aku terkena anak panah yang dilumuri darah Samael, yang disebut sebagai **_Ultimate Dragon Slayer_**. Disaat aku sekarat, Great Red datang dan meminjamkan kekuatannya untuk memberikanku tubuh baru. Karena Great Red tinggal di Dimensional Gap, maka akupun dibawa kesana sampai tubuh baruku selesai.

**[Partner, bagaimana tubuh barumu?]** tanya Ddraig, salah satu dari **_Heavenly Dragon_** yang yang tersegel di dalam **_Boosted Gear_**, Sacred Gear milikku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuh baruku dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku bisa meremas Oppai milik Rias dan Akeno-san!" teriakku kegirangan. Sebelum tubuh baruku selesai, aku sudah merasakan ketiadaan rasa sentuh, bahkan aku sudah putus asa tidak bisa lagi meremas Oppai! Terima kasih Great Red-sama! Terima kasih, Ophis-sama!

"Ddraig, apa perbedaan tubuh baru ku dengan tubuh ku sebelumnya?"

**[Penampilan, bentuk tubuh, dan **_**bagian tertentu **_**milikmu tidak ada perbedaan. Kamu bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi karena tubuh barumu tidak mengandung Evil Pieces, maka kau sudah bukan Devil lagi, melainkan 'humanoid dragon'. Meskipun Ophis membantu proses pembuatan tubuh barumu, tubuhmu sekarang mengandung dagingnya Great Red, jadi kau juga bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai _Small-True Dragon_.]**

Hmm... Dengan kata lain aku ini seperti Great Red kecil ya...

**[Ditambah lagi tubuhmu sekarang mengandung kekuatan Ophis, jadi kekuatan dasar tubuhmu meningkat dibanding sebelumnya. Karena aslinya tubuhmu itu sampah, jadi ya kekuatan tubuhmu cuma meningkat sedikit...]**

Aku pun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati mendengar kata-katamu Ddraig. Maaf deh kalau tubuhku sebelumnya sampah! Aku ini hanya siswa SMA yang normal!

**[Kelebihan tubuhmu seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menebak arah pertumbuhan kekuatanmu yang akan kau alami, setelah kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis ada di tubuhmu. Ah, kau juga bisa bergerak dari Great Red sekarang.]**

"Bukannya kekuatanku sebelumnya sudah tidak bisa ditebak? Dengan Oppai Power dan lain lain?"

**[Hmm, kau benar... Kekurangannya adalah kau kehilangan Crimson Armor mu karena Crimson Armor itu berhubungan dengan Evil Pieces yang ada di tubuhmu sebelumnya. Dan _Dragon Slayers_ akan semakin efektif kepadamu karena kekuatan Great Red dan Ophis didalam tubuhmu.]**

Hmm, untuk masalah 1 aku tinggal minta Rias untuk mereinkarnasi diriku lagi, tapi masalah 2 bener bener bahaya. Kalau bisa aku tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu lagi. Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Disini cuma ada golem yang sudah tidak berfungsi mengambang di Dimensional Gap.

**[Great Red, bisakah kamu mengirim partner kembali ke Underworld?]** tanya Ddraig. Great Red hanya menggeram. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang dia ucapkan, akupun bertanya pada Ddraig apa yang dia ucapkan.

**[Great Red bisa mengirimmu kembali ke Underworld, tapi dia butuh 1 medium. Gread Red merepresentasikan Dream, jadi medium yang dimaksud adalah mimpi. Bukan sembarang mimpi, tapi mimpi yang kuat dan benar-benar berasal dari dalam hati.]**

...Mimpi, huh... Jelas mediumnya sulit didapat, karena mimpi yang benar benar kuat itu jarang, apalagi yang penuh dengan perasaan. Disaat aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk kembali ke Underworld, lagu 'itu' tiba tiba terdengar.

**[Partner, lihat keatas...]**

Akupun mengikuti saran Ddraig dan melihat keatas. Disana, aku melihat wajah anak anak di Underworld menggambar lingkaran dan menekan bagian tengahnya. Mereka kemudian menyanyikan lagu _itu_.

**THERE IS AN OPPAI LOVING DRAGON LIVING IN THE EDGE OF A CERTAIN COUNTRY**

**THE DRAGON GOES FOR A WALK WHEN THE WEATHER IS GOOD**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

**GROPE-GROPE SUCK-SUCK PAFU-PAFU**

**THERE ARE SO MANY TYPES OF OPPAI**

**BUT HE LIKES THE BIG ONES THE BEST**

**THE OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO FLIES TODAY**

**IN A EDGE OF A CERTAIN TOWN, THE OPPAI-DRAGON WAS LAUGHING**

**EVEN IN A STORMY DAY, THE OPPAI-DRAGON BECOMES HAPPY BY PRESSING OPPAI**

**DRAGON DRAGON OPPAI-DRAGON**

**CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN**

**HE HAS SEEN LOTS OF OPPAI, BUT HE LIKES BIG ONES THE BEST**

**OPPAI-DRAGON ALSO PUSHES TODAY**

**[Great Red bilang dia merefleksikan perasaan semua anak-anak didalam Underworld disini.]**

Semuanya? ...Apa kau serius? Jadi lagu ini ditujukan kepadaku? Aku sangat senang sampai rasanya dadaku penuh! Semuanya memanggilku kesana!

**[Great Red bilang perasaan mereka cukup untuk dijadikan medium untuk pergi ke Underworld. Ini juga dimungkinkan karena Great Red merespon mimpimu untuk kembali ke Underworld.]**

Dragon yang merepresentasikan mimpi. Jadi Great Red merespon mimpiku dan menunjukkan ini sebagai cara untuk kembali ke Underworld.

"Yeah, tapi ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan! Mereka memanggilku, dan panggilan mereka sampai kemari!" ujarku sambil meneteskan air mata.

**[... Aneh, aku sangat membenci lagu ini, sekarang aku merasakan lagu ini dengan kuat... Sepertinya aku sudah rusak ya... Khu khu khu...]**

Tidak apa apa Ddraig, lagu ini sesuatu yang sangat hangat... Yup, Aku ini adalah Oppai Dragon yang tinggal di ujung dari _sebuah negara tertentu__, _dan terbang ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk mencari Oppai baik di saat cerah maupun hujan! Itu karena aku cinta Oppai! Maka dari itu, ayo kita kembali ke Underworld!

**[Bagus! Itu baru semangat Partner! Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, Great Red? Tolong antarkan kami kembali ke Underworld.]** seakan merespon perkataan Ddraig, Great Red membuka mulutnya dan muncullah portal dihadapan kami.

**[Great Red bilang kita bisa kembali ke Underworld dengan melewati portal ini. Karena tubuhmu sekarang mengandung kekuatan Great Red, kau bisa melewati portal tersebut tanpa bantuan Great Red.]**

Jadi Great Red tidak menemani kita kembali ke Underworld, huh... Well, Great Red sudah membantuku banyak, aku tidak perlu merepotkan Great Red lebih dari ini. Sebelum aku memasuki portal yang dibuat Great Red, aku menengok ke Ophis dan mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"Ophis, aku akan kembali, kerumah..."

"Begitu. ...Aku merasa sedikit cemburu..."

Ophis terlihat kesepian. Begitu melihat ekspresi Dragon God dihadapanku, akupun memantapkan resolusiku.

"...Kau juga ikut denganku. Kita ini teman kan? Ayo kemari, kita pulang bersama."

Begitu mendengar perkataanku, Ophis menunjukkan senyumannya. Senyum yang benar benar murni, tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"...Ddraig dan aku itu teman. Aku akan pergi bersamamu." setelah berkata demikian, dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Aku dan Ophis berjalan menuju portal yang dibuat Great Red, dan melewati portal tersebut...

Begitu aku membuka mataku, aku berada di tengah reruntuhan bangunan. Tingkat kerusakan Underworld sudah demikian parahnya... Terkutuk kau Shalba!

**[Partner, sekarang bukan waktunya tenggelam dalam kemarahan, Lihat!]**

Ddraig menyadarkanku dari kemarahan yang kutujukan pada Shalba. Yang kulihat adalah monster raksasa yang sedang menghancurkan kota yang tidak jauh dari lokasiku berasa. Begitu melihatnya aku langsung sadar, itu adalah salah 1 monster yang dibuat dari Annihilation Maker.

Ddraig, bagaimana ini? Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan makhluk itu.

**[Aku sarankan kau kembali dulu ke Rias Gremory dan mengambil kembali evil pieces mu, sebelum kau berusaha untuk melawannya.] **

Hmm... benar juga, Saran yang bagus, Ddraig! Tapi aku tidak tahu lokasi Rias sekarang dimana.

"... Kearah barat..." tiba-tiba Ophis menunjukkan tangannya kearah barat. Ophis, kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Rias?

"Disana. Orang yang bernama Irina dan Asia ada disana."

Apa kau serius? Well, siapa yang peduli! Kalau memang benar Irina dan Asia ada disana, maka lebih baik kita kesana. Aku percaya pada Dragon God-sama! Akupun mengaktifkan [Balance Breaker] dan terbang menggunakan sayap dari **_Boosted Gear Scale Mail,_** karena sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa terbang, aku masih membutuhkan bantuan Ddraig untuk hal ini.

Setelah terbang beberapa menit, aku sampai di lokasi tempat Rias berada. Akupun langsung mengumumkan keberadaanku.

"Hyoudou Issei, Aku sudah kembali!"

...Tapi reaksi yang kuharapkan, 'Issei, kau sudah kembali!', atau 'Kami sudah menunggumu!', tidak keluar, yang ada hanya tatapan bengong dari semua orang yang ada disini.

Begitu aku perhatikan baik-baik, bukan hanya Rias yang ada disana. Selain Rias, ada Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Rossweisse-san, Saji, dan Sona-kaichou. Selain itu ada juga Sairaorg, Gasper yang sedang pingsan, Heracles yang terkapar ditanah, dan Jeanne.

...Kenapa mereka tidak menyambutku?

**[Mungkin mereka tidak mengenalimu?]**

Ah tentu saja! Karena tubuhku sudah bukan tubuhku yang lama, maka aura yang keluar dari tubuhku berbeda dari sebelumnya, sehingga mereka tidak tahu siapa aku. Akupun segera membuka helmku sambil berkata :

"Umm, Oppai! Aku sudah kembali dari Dimentional Gap!" setelah aku mengatakan itu...

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Apa itu kamu, Ise-kun!?"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"Kamu masih hidup Hyoudou!?"

...aku merasa mengalami konflik batin, mereka baru mengenaliku setelah aku mengatakan kata Oppai...

"Mustahil!" sebelum teman-temanku mengerubungiku, seseorang berteriak karena terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

"Aku dengar kau sudah terkena racun Samael, seharusnya kau sudah mati! Kenapa kau masih hidup, Sekiryuutei!" yang berteriak tadi adalah Jeanne, salah satu anggota [Hero Faction] dari Khaos Brigade.

"Anggap saja aku beruntung Great Red numpang lewat pada saat aku sekarat...", jawabku seakan-akan apa yang kuucapkan itu sesuatu yang normal.

"Ini gawat, aku harus melapor ke Cao Cao di HQ!" ucap Jeanne sambil berusaha untuk kabur, tapi...

"Oh tidak bisa~" ujarku bergerak kearah Jeanne dengan cepat. Sebelum Jeanne menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan, aku mengaktifkan jurus 'rahasia'ku setelah aku menyentuh badan Jeanne.

"Dress Break!", setelah aku mengatakan nama jurus sakralku, baju yang dikenakan Jeanne hancur! Ah, Jeanne memiliki Oppai yang bagus! Terima kasih atas hidangannya! Aku sudah menyimpan gambar badan telanjang Jeanne kedalam folder di otakku!

"...Dasar ero-senpai..."

Ah sudah lama aku tidak mendengar komentar keras Koneko-sama... Setelah aku menelanjangi Jeanne, aku segera menembakkan **Dragon Shot** kearah Jeanne, yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

"...Kau diselamatkan dan kembali ke Underworld dengan kekuatan Great Red?! Tubuhmu pun sekarang adalah bagian dari tubuhnya Great Red?!" tanya Rias setelah aku mengalahkan Jeanne.

"Yeah, dan sekarang aku harus mengalahkan makhluk yang dibuat oleh Shalba agar Underworld kembali aman. Rias, tolong buat aku kembali menjadi Servant mu." jawabku kalem. Rias pun terkejut mendengar rencanaku.

"Kau berencana untuk mengalahkan monster itu?! Ise, bahkan Maou-sama saja kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya! Itu berbahaya, Ise!" protes Rias.

"...Aku tahu Rias, tapi aku harus melakukannya, kalau tidak Underworld akan benar-benar hancur."

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, Ise!"

"Jangan khawatir Rias, aku janji akan kembali. Seperti saat aku menyelamatkan Ophis, aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

"...Kau janji?", tanya Rias dengan ekspresi menahan air matanya.

"Yeah, aku janji, Rias...", jawabku sambil mencium Rias. Setelah aku selesai mencium Rias, dia pun memasukkan Evil Pieces yang dia pegang kedalam tubuhku.

"Terima kasih, Rias... Aku akan segera kembali. Aku menyukaimu, Rias.", ujarku sebelum aku pergi untuk melawan monster raksasa yang menghancurkan Underworld.

Apa yang ada dihadapanku membuatku terkejut. Kota **_Lilith_**, ibukota Underworld, sudah hancur tidak berbekas. Aku melihat anggota peerage Sirzech-sama terluka parah. Bahkan mereka pun tidak bisa mengalahkan monster ini, huh...

**[Partner, apa rencanamu?]**

Hmm... Grayfia-san yang menyandang status 'Ultimate Queen' saja tidak bisa menanganinya. Bagaimana cara aku mengalahkan monster ini?

**[Kau takut partner?]**

Tentu saja aku takut, aku hanya ingin hidup normal dan ecchi bersama Rias, kenapa aku harus melawan monster yang bahkan Grayfia-san saja tidak bisa bisa melawannya? Tapi selama monster ini masih eksis, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati kehidupan ecchi seperti yang kudambakan! Makanya aku harus melawan monster ini, demi masa depan yang ecchi!

**[HAHAHAHAHA! SEPERTI YANG KUHARAPKAN DARIMU, PARTNER! AYO TUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN SEKIRYUUTEI KEPADA DUNIA!] **

"**I, the one to awaken am the Sekiryuutei who holds up the truth of the King up-high!"**

Aku memulai chanting untuk mengaktifkan Crimson Armor ku. Senpai-senpaiku yang sebelumnya ada di [Boosted Gear] sudah tidak menjawab ucapanku, tapi...

"**Holding the infinite hope and indestructible dream walking the road of righteousness. I will become the Emperor of the Crimson Dragon…"**

Tapi aku tidak sendiri lagi! Aku memiliki teman-temanku yang menungguku kembali!

**"And I will lead you to the path of Heaven glowing in Deep(True)-Crimson light!"**

**[Cardinal Crimson Full Drive!]**

"Ayo kita lakukan ini Ddraig!"

[OK! Partner!]

Dengan teriakan keras yang bagaikan mengguncang medan pertempuran, aku pun melesat menuju Jormungard dengan diselimuti cahaya kemerahan.

* * *

**Scene Break**

"Huff... Huff... Entah bagaimana... Aku menang..."

Setelah bertarung melawan monster itu selama 3 hari, akhirnya aku berhasil menang melawan monster itu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana jalannya pertarunganku dengannya, tapi yang kuingat adalah aku menggunakan **_Dragon Blaster_** untuk melenyapkan monster itu. Ophis juga ikut membantuku dalam mengalahkan monster itu, tapi karena kekuatannya sudah berkurang drastis akibat Cao Cao, dia tidak mampu mengontrol kekuatannya sehingga serangannya sering membuat kota Lilith yang sudah hancur menjadi semakin hancur.

**[Kau berhasil partner! Aku benar-benar bangga kepadamu!]**

Yeah, terima kasih Ddraig. Sekarang saatnya aku kembali kepada Rias...

"Well, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Jabberwocky, Sekiryuutei." tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara dibelakangku! Aku segera menengok kebelakang, dan yang muncul dihadapanku adalah seorang pemuda yang menggunakan baju khusus dari Cina, dengan _a certain spear_.

"Cao-Cao! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" aku segera bersiap-siap untuk battle lagi, tapi sejujurnya aku sudah hampir tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk melawannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, yang entah bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup setelah terkena racun Samael. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengalahkan Jabberwocky, dimana dia lebih kuat dari semua Servant milik Sirzech Lucifer." jawabnya dengan kalem. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melawanmu, tapi rasanya tidak adil aku langsung melawanmu sekarang. Kau bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mempertahankan armor crimsonmu." jelasnya lagi. Kkh, dia sombong seperti biasanya!

"Kamu sudah mencapai tujuanmu kan? Bagaimana kalau kau segera pergi dari sini?", ujarku dingin.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Sekiryuutei. Aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah.", ujarnya sambil mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir. Apa yang kulihat membuatku shock berat.

"Ri-Rias... Semuanya..."

Yang ada dihadapanku adalah mayat semua teman-temanku. Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Gasper, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan, Saji, dan Sona. Mereka semua tergeletak lemas di tanah, tampak sorot mata mereka yang tidak memancarkan cahaya kehidupan sama sekali

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA!", ujarku dengan penuh kemarahan. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah bagaimana aku akan membunuh orang brengsek ini, menyembuhkannya dengan phoenix tear, dan membunuhnya lagi sampai aku puas!

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai Hero. Lihatlah sekelilingmu, Sekiryuutei! Underworld sudah hancur tanpa bekas! Berkat kekuatan Ophis yang kucuri di dalam Dimensional Gap, aku berhasil membunuh hampir semua Devil, Fallen Angel, dan Angel yang ada di dunia! Manusia sudah menjadi pemenang dari perang antara supernatural! Faktanya, hanya kaulah Devil yang tersisa di dunia ini!"ujar si brengsek ini. Dia menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, sialan! Aku-" sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia menyerangku dengan bagian tongkat dari _**True Longinus**_. Meski dia menyerangku dengan bagian non-lethalnya, True Longinus adalah **Holy Weapon**, dimana itu adalah kelemahanku. Armorku langsung menghilang dan akupun memuntahkan darah akibat serangannya.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang karena aku menginginkanmu berada dalam kondisi 100% sebelum aku membunuhmu. Seorang Hero selalu ingin lawannya 100% fit sebelum dia memusnahkan lawannya. Selamat tinggal, Sekiryuutei!", ujarnya sebelum dia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

...Semua teman-temanku pergi. Karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan monster itu lebih cepat, Rias pergi dari dunia ini selamanya...

**[Partner...]**

"...Ddraig..."

Aku tidak mendengar ucapan simpati dari Ddraig dan Ophis. Yang ada dipikiranku adalah kegagalanku menyelamatkan semua teman-temanku.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Author note :**

**Gak banyak yang ingin kuucapkan sih. Intinya, ini adalah project yang sudah lama kupikirkan. Pertanyaan kalian akan dijawab setiap chapter baru yang dipost.**

**Flame? go to hell**

**Anyway, semoga kalian tertarik dengan fict ini~**

**Adios~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Time Travelling

**Disclaimer : I am not owned Both Naruto and Highschool DxD. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi.. Damn both of them!**

**Oh well, here's the second chapter of Highschool DxD: Sekiryuu-Tei Re-birth, hope you enjoy it!**

**adios~**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Time Travelling **

* * *

**-Gremory Mansion, Graveyard-**

**-Ddraig P.O.V-**

**[Partner... Oi Partner, kau bisa mendengarku?]**

Aku, Ddraig, Salah satu dari _Two Heavenly Dragon_ hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat keadaan partnerku yang hanya diam memandangi kuburan yang bersemayamkan Rias Gremory, _King_ dari _Peerage_ yang menjadi grupnya dan juga kekasihnya dan sudah seharian ini dia hanya berdiri sambil menatap kuburannya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mencelanya, ia baru saja kehilangan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

**[Partner. Aku tahu bahwa sekarang hatimu sedang hancur. Tapi kau tidak bisa terus murung begini.]**

"..." Issei tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, matanya kosong mererawang ke arah nisan gadis gremory itu.

**[Partner...]** ucapku sekali lagi, namun Issei tetap saja tidak meresponku.

**[PARTNER!]**

"... Apa Ddraig..." ucap Issei perlahan, dengan suara lirih yang tidak beremosi sedikit pun. Astaga, anak ini benar-benar murung sampai mengeluarkan emosi pun susah baginya. Issei, malangnya dirimu yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan bersemangat.

**[Aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang sedang sedih, namun kau tidak bisa seharian terus-menerus meratapi nisan gadis Gremory itu, kau harus ingat bahwa kita sedang dalam kondisi siaga.]**

Setelah Serangan dari Khaos Brigade, para pemimpin Fraction yang tersisa pun berkumpul untuk membahas peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kehilangan Sirzech dan Ajuka adalah pukulan besar bagi Devil Fraction, pasalnya mereka berdua adalah pillar kekuatan utama yang menjaga kestabilan dari Underworld. Tanpa mereka, Underworld sekarang tidak lebih bagaikan tempat yang dipenuhi dengan kepanikan. Angka kejahatan meningkat serta moral pasukan dari Devil Fraction pun rendah. Belum juga dengan anggota Yondai Maou yang tersisa, Serafall Leviathan dan Falbium Asmodeus juga tidak diketahui bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

"... Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana memangnya Ddraig.." ucap Issei sambil menatap kelangit dengan tatapan kosong. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Partnerku menemukan semangatnya kembali, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?

"...Ddraig..." ujar satu orang lain selain aku dan Issei. Dia adalah Ophis, yang ikut bersama Issei kembali ke Underworld atas ajakan Partner. Dia sekarang dalam kondisi lemah akibat 2/3 dari kekuatannya diambil oleh Cao Cao, salah satu pemimpin dari [Hero Faction] yang merupakan bagian dari [Khaos Brigade].

"Ophis..." ujar Issei lemah. Mungkin satu-satunya yang membuat Issei masih memiliki sinar kehidupan dimatanya adalah keberadaan Ophis. Tanpa Ophis, aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Partner. Sumber kekuatan Issei selain Oppai adalah keberadaan teman-temannya yang dia sayangi. Tanpa teman-temannya, ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Hyoudou Issei yang sekarang.

"Ddraig... Apa kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka?" tanya Ophis.

"...Yeah, tentu saja... Bagaimanapun alasanku kembali ke Underworld adalah untuk bertemu kembali dengan para sahabatku. Tapi begitu aku kembali, aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka..." ujar Issei pelan. Terlihat Ekspresi diwajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"... Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka. Seandainya saja aku cukup kuat...!" geramnya. Dia pasti benar benar marah pada dirinya sendiri.

**[Partner... ini semua bukan salahmu... kau sudah melakukan apa yang kau bisa...]**

meski rasanya percuma, aku tetap berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"...Ini semua salahku... Andai saja aku..."

Oh sudah cukup kau tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahmu, partner!

**[PARTNER! CEPATLAH SADAR! TIDAK ADA KATA SEANDAINYA, APA YANG SUDAH TERJADI TIDAK DAPAT DIUBAH!]**

"...Ddraig..?" Ophis yang merasa heran dengan amarahku melihat Issei- tidak, dia melihat ke arah gauntlet di lengan kiri partner, tempat jiwaku berada. Mendengar kata-kataku, Issei terlihat sedikit marah, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku harus menyadarkannya bahwa apa yang dia lakukan tidak akan merubah segalanya!

**[Partner, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa dengan merenung setiap hari Rias Gremory dan para bidaknya akan kembali?]**

"...Tidak, tapi..."

**[Jawab lagi, apakah dengan merenung setiap hari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kepergian Rias Gremory akan mendapat ganjarannya?]**

"...Tidak..."

**[Jawab lagi, apakah Rias Gremory akan senang melihatmu merenung setiap hari?]**

"APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN KALAU BEGITU!?" jawab Issei dengan penuh amarah.

**[...Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas jawabanku bukanlah merenung setiap hari sampai Cao Cao datang dan membunuhmu...]**

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, dia tampak lebih tenang dan kembali melihat kearah batu nisan Rias Gremory.

"... Kau benar Ddraig. Jika Rias ada disini, dia akan berkata 'Issei, jangan merenung saja, kita ini Gremory, jalan keluarga Gremory adalah melenyapkan musuh yang ada dihadapan kita!'..." gumam Issei.

Baguslah, Sinar kehidupan dimatanya mulai kembali seperti semula.

"Ddraig..." Ophis yang mendengar semua percakapanku dengan Issei pun tersenyum. Sepertinya dia senang karena Partner sudah mulai menemukan jalan hidupnya.

"...Ya, aku ini Hyoudou Issei, Pawn dari Rias Gremory! Meski Masterku sudah tidak ada, aku tetap harus menegakkan nama Gremory!" ujar Issei sambil berdiri dari tempat dia duduk beberapa saat lalu. "Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi Cao Cao dan memberikannya balasan atas apa yang dia perbuat!"

"Well said, Issei!" tiba tiba dibelakang Issei terdengar suara yang familiar. Issei pun menengok kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Tunggu dulu, suara ini...

"Azazel-sensei! Michael-san!" ujar Issei terkejut karena dua big boss dari Fallen Angel dan Angel (Azazel sudah pensiun jadi leader sih) berada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sekiryuutei-dono..." ujar Michael kepada Issei.

"Syukurlah kau sudah selsai merenung, Issei..." ujar Azazel sambil merangkul Issei. Yang meski sempat ditolak olehnya.

**[Michael, Azazel, bagaimana keadaan fraksi dari Fallen Angel dan Angel?]** tanyaku berusaha mendapatkan informasi mengenai kondisi Grigori dan Angel faction. Mendengar pertanyaanku, wajah kedua orang tersebut langsung menjadi murung.

"...Berkat Cao Cao, Grigori praktis hancur. Shemhaza dan Baraqiel tewas dihadapan klone dari Ophis. Sedangkan member Grigori yang lain terkena _**Truth Idea**_ dari Cao Cao." jelas Azazel.

"Sedangkan di Surga, tiba tiba Rizevim Livan Lucifer datang menyerang bersama para pasukan _**Evil Dragon**_, bahkan **_Evil Dragon_** yang sudah punah seperti Grendel hadir disana. Gabriel dan Uriel tewas karena Grendel, sedangkan Metatron dihabisi oleh Crom Cruach. Raphael sendiri menyuruhku lari sebelum dia terkena serangan dari Rizevim..." jawab Michael.

Hmmm... Situasinya ternyata lebih parah dari yang kuduga.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer? Siapa dia?" tanya Issei bingung. Azazel yang menyadari bahwa Issei belum pernah bertemu atau pun mendengar tentang Rivezim pun menjelaskan siapa sosok tersebut.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer adalah penerus langsung dari Maou Lucifer, sang Fallen Angel/Devil pertama yang berasal dari Mitologi Kitab Suci. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah kakek dari Vali."

"Eh?! Kakeknya Vali?!" Issei yang terkejut atas fakta tersebut meminta konfirmasi dari Azazel.

"Yup, dia adalah kakeknya Vali. Dia juga salah satu target Vali yang sangat ingin ia bunuh." jawab Azazel sebelum dia melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau Vali ditelantarkan orang tuanya sejak kecil? Itu semua dilakukan orang tua Vali atas perintah Rizevim. Dia adalah 1 dari 3 Super Devil."

"...Dia penyebab Vali ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya? Kakek macam apa dia?!" ujar Issei sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Rizevim memang seperti itu. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang dia anggap menarik. Aku setengah menyangka dia akan bergabung dengan _**Khaos Brigade**_, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menyerang aliansi 3 faksi secara frontal, dan sukses..." ujar Azazel dengan ekspresi suram diwajahnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, sensei?" tanya Issei. Azazel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Serius, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. 3 faksi : Devil, Fallen Angel, dan Angel bisa dibilang sudah tamat. Tujuan Khaos Brigade bisa dibilang sudah tercapai. Aku berani bilang sekarang adalah 'Armageddon' bagi dunia."

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Outside Lilith City, Desert-**

****-Issei P.O.V-****

Atas permintaan Azazel-sensei, kita sekarang berpindah tempat karena jujur saja, kuburan bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk menggelar percakapan. Sekarang aku, Azazel-sensei, Michael-san, dan Ophis berada di bekas lab Grigori yang ada di teritori para Devil.

"Azazel-sensei, apa kau tahu siapa saja yang masih hidup dari sisi devil? Aku mendapat kabar kalau Serafall sama dan Falbium-sama masih belum diketahui keberadaannya." aku bertanya kepada sensei.

"...Aku masih belum mengetahui keberadaan mereka berdua..." jawab Azazel.

Begitu, jadi keberadaan 2 Maou-sama masih belum jelas.

"...Lalu bagaimana dengan Rossweisse-sensei?" tanyaku lagi. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Rossweisse tidak termasuk dalam korban Cao Cao saat aku mengubur mayat teman-temanku. Meski kemungkinannya kecil, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu keberadaannya." jawab sensei lagi. Begitu mendengar jawabannya, aku menjadi murung.

"Sial, keadaan kita sekarang benar benar buruk..." gumamku frustasi.

"...Ddraig..." Ophis memanggilku pelan, membuatku sadar dari pikiranku sendiri.

"Ophis, kau bisa memanggilku Issei, semua teman-temanku memanggilku itu..." jawabku sambil mengingat Rias dan teman-temanku yang lain. Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Koneko-chan, Ravel, Saji...

"...Issei, apa kau ingin kembali bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Ophis. Tentu saja aku ingin... tunggu, sepertinya dia menanyakan hal yang serupa sebelumnya...

"...Ya, aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan mereka... Sudah jelas kan? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini, Ophis? 2 kali bahkan..."

"...Ada... Satu cara..." eh? satu cara?

"Apa yang kau maksud, Ophis-dono?", tanya Michael-san.

"...Michael, kau juga pasti tahu... sihir terlarang..." jawab Ophis kepada Michael-san. Begitu mendengar kata 'sihir terlarang', wajah Azazel dan Michael memucat.

"...Ophis, apa kau serius?" ekspresi wajah Azazel penuh dengan keseriusan.

Oi, apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'sihir terlarang' itu?

"Itu tergantung pada Issei..." jawab Ophis sambil menatapku. Meski kau menatapku seperti itu...

"Bisa aku menerima penjelasan terlebih dahulu? Apa dengan 'sihir terlarang' yang kau maksud aku bisa bertemu dengan Rias lagi?"

"...Ya..." jawab Ophis.

OK, kalau memang begitu jawabanku sudah jelas.

"Aku akan melakukannya, asal aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku!" ujarku tanpa ragu.

"Issei, apa kau yakin?" Azazel-sensei menanyaiku dengan ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya. Aku mengerucutkan alisku sambil berkata,

"Azazel-sensei, kalau aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman-temanku, maka aku akan melakukannya, meski itu berbahaya sekalipun." ujarku kepada sensei, yang membuatnya terdiam dan tampak termenung. Oi sensei, memangnya seberat apa sih 'sihir terlarang' ini?

"Omong-omong Ophis, cara apa yang kau maksud?"

"..._Time Travelling_..."

'_Time Travelling_?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku pikir time travel hanya ada dalam cerita fiksi... tapi kalau dipikir lagi, Angel, Fallen Angel, dan Devil juga termasuk dalam cerita fiksi, tapi nyatanya mereka eksis, jadi mungkin time travel juga eksis.

"Iya... Time Travelling... Dengan sihir itu kita bisa mengirim Issei kembali ke masa lalu..." jawab Ophis.

"Tunggu dulu Ophis, Time Travelling adalah sihir terlarang, bahkan Tuhan dalam kitab suci saja tidak mampu melakukannya karena resiko yang dihadapi! Kau juga tentu tahu atas resiko yang akan kau terima kan, Ophis?" tanya Azazel-sensei lagi.

"Azazel-sensei, aku penasaran, kenapa kau berusaha meyakinkan Ophis untuk tidak melakukan sihir Time Travelling itu?" mendengar pertanyaanku, Azazel-sensei mendesah pelan dan menjawab.

"Issei, Time Travelling itu sihir yang sangat berbahaya, baik bagi yang menggunakannya ataupun yang menerimanya. Resikonya sangat besar, makanya...", sebelum Azazel-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, sensei! Asalkan aku dapat bertemu kembali dengan Rias..."

"Dengarkan dulu kata-kataku sampai selesai, Issei! Resiko yang diterima sangat besar, bukan tidak mungkin kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya! Apa kau benar benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya apapun resikonya.", jawabku tanpa ragu. Mendengar perkataanku, Sensei kembali mendesah pasrah.

"Azazel, ada alasan lain kenapa aku menyarankan Issei untuk Time Travelling.", ujar Ophis. Azazel-sensei melirik Ophis, dan memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Hal itu karena Issei diincar oleh Cao Cao..." Ah benar juga, dia beberapa hari lalu bilang akan menyerangku saat aku dalam kondisi 100%. "Cao Cao cepat atau lambat akan datang dan Issei sekarang tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya."

Aku agak kesal karena Ophis bilang aku tidak sebanding dengan Cao Cao, tapi dia benar. Selain _Sacred Gear _nya adalah musuh alami ku, dia juga memiliki kekuatan Ophis yang dia curi. Begitu mendengar penjelasan Ophis, sensei terdiam karena dia memikirkan langkah apa yang paling tepat dilakukan sekarang.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga sempat memikirkan cara ini, tapi selain resikonya besar, sihir ini harus dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang kekuatannya melebihi Tuhan dalam kitab suci. Jika hanya dilakukan oleh 1 orang, kemungkinan gagalnya sangat besar.", gumam Azazel-sensei. Michael-san juga memikirkan apakah time travel itu tepat dilakukan saat ini apa tidak.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku tahu 1 orang lagi.", jawab Ophis sambil tersenyum mengenai orang kedua sebagi spell casternya. Aku merasakan hal yang buruk saat aku melihat senyuman Ophis saat ini.

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**[Ophis, yang kau maksud sebagai spell caster kedua itu... Great Red?]** tanya Ddraig kepada Ophis dan Gread Red.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Ophis berhasil menyeret Great Red keluar dari Dimensional Gap dan menemui kami di bekas lab Grigori. Great Red hanya menggeram, tatapan kesalnya ditujukan pada Ophis, tapi Ophis tidak peduli akan tatapan tersebut.

"Baka-Red... Tolong Issei..." ujarnya dingin kepada Great Red. Azazel-sensei dan Michael tampak ketakutan kelihat Great Red. Tentu saja! Dihadapan mereka adalah makhluk terkuat didunia! Great Red hanya menggeram kembali atas perkataan Ophis. Ddraig, bisakah kau mengartikan apa yang diucapkan Great Red?

**[Dia bilang 'Aku tidak keberatan, aku sudah menolong Sekiryuutei 1 kali, kenapa aku tidak menolongnya lagi? Tapi Ophis, kau sadar kan dalam kondisimu sekarang melakukan sihir itu akan membuatmu menghilang eksistensinya, berhasil atau tidak sihirnya?'] **jawab Ddraig mengartikan kata-kata Great Red.

Eh tunggu, Ophis akan menghilang setelah menggunakan sihir time travel itu?

"Aku masih ada di masa lalu, jadi tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya pada Issei." jawab Ophis sambil tersenyum. Jadi kau percaya kepadaku, huh Ophis... Terima kasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!

"Issei... sepertinya aku tidak mampu mengubah pikiranmu... aku hanya ingin meminta 1 hal, tolong ubah masa depan dengan time travel yang akan kau lakukan. Kehidupan seperti ini... kami semua tidak ingin masa depan menjadi seperti ini...", Azazel-sensei memohon kepadaku. Sensei, kau tidak perlu memohon seperti itu, tanpa kau minta aku juga akan mengubah masa depan menjadi lebih baik.

"...Aku berjanji, Azazel-sensei..."

"Sekiryuutei-dono... Saya juga ingin memohon kepadamu... tolong jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi... Ini bukanlah yang diinginkan Tuhan dalam Kitab Suci..." Michael-san juga membungkuk meminta tolong kepadaku.

"Michael-san, aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terjadi lagi... aku berjanji..." jawabku meyakinkan Azazel-sensei dan Michael-san.

"Issei.. persiapan sudah selesai..." Ophis mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih memiliki tugas disini. Ya, aku akan memperbaiki masa depan sehingga kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali, dan juga aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan Rias! Aku segera melangkah ke lingkaran sihir, dimana Great Red dan Ophis bersiap-siap dalam melakukan sihir time travel.

"Ophis, Great Red-san, terima kasih..."

"Issei adalah teman... Teman harus saling membantu..." ujar Ophis sambil tersenyum. Ah, aku baru sadar melihat senyumannya. Ophis itu tidak jahat, dia itu benar benar polos.

"Issei... apa setelah ini kau masih akan berteman denganku dimasa lalu?" tanyanya sebelum sihirnya selesai.

"Tentu saja, Ophis!" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Melihat senyumanku, dia juga membalas dengan senyumannya.

"Hmm. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Lingkaran sihir yang ada dibawah kakiku semakin menyala terang. Ini dia saat pembuktian apakah sihirnya sukses apa tidak. Pandanganku pun tertutup oleh sinar yang menyala terang dari bawah kakiku. Sebelum kesadaranku terputus, aku mendengar suara yang familiar.

"TUNGGU DULU, ISSEI-KUN!"

Suara itu... siapa?

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Unknown place-**

Begitu aku kembali membuka mataku, aku berada di tengah hutan. Aku tidak mengenali tempat ini, tapi aku mengenali hawa yang ada di sekitarku. Ini adalah udara yang khusus berada di Underworld.

"Jadi sekarang aku berada di Underworld, huh... Ddraig, kau masih sadar?" tanyaku kepada partnerku yang terpercaya.

**[Yeah, tampaknya sihir itu sukses... Underworld di masa depan sudah tidak memiliki hutan seperti ini lagi akibat Khaos Brigade.]** jawab Ddraig.

Begitu, jadi sihirnya sukses. Sekarang aku harus mencari tahu aku sekarang berada di tahun berapa. Ophis tidak pernah mengatakan dia melemparku ke tahun berapa. Ophis, huh... aku harus benar benar berterimakasih kepadanya, karena dia mengorbankan dirinya demi menolongku. Sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mataku, aku segera beranjak dari tempatku berada. Ddraig, ada saran?

**[Bagaimana dengan kota Lilith? Itu Ibukota Underworld teritori Devil, kan?] **

"Ide bagus, ok ayo kesana!" Aku segera menggunakan **Balance Breaker** dan beranjak dari lokasiku berada.

**Lilith**, ibukota Underworld, terlihat besar seperti seharusnya. Aku segera melepas **Balance Breaker**-ku dan membaur dengan masyarakat, sambil mencari informasi sekarang itu tahun berapa.

"Koran Underworld! Edisi Extra!", ah itu dia, aku segera mengambil koran yang tersebar di tengah jalan. Coba kita lihat, sekarang tanggal berapa...

-Kamis, 3 April 1995-

Ddraig, aku tidak salah lihat kan? 1995?

**[Matamu tidak salah, partner...]**

Ophis, kamu mengirimku kejauhan... aku berfikir kau mengirimku sekitar 1-2 bulan yang lalu... kau mengirimku ke 16 tahun yang lalu! bagaimana ini? Sekarang bahkan Rias saja mungkin masih berumur 2-3 tahun!

**[Partner, menurutku ini malah menjadi kesempatan untukmu...]** ujar Ddraig yang membuatku heran akan ucapannya.

_'Kesempatan apanya? Aku masih terkejut dengan kondisiku saat ini!'_

**[Kau bisa berlatih dan menjadi lebih kuat, sehingga saat Cao Cao tiba kau bisa mengalahkannya.]**

Oh benar juga. Mengalahkan Cao Cao dan Shalba adalah salah satu tujuanku melakukan Time Travelling. Sekarang waktunya mencari tempat tinggal sementara... Bagaimana kalau-

Pikiranku pun terpotong karena aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dihadapanku. Ah gawat, aku harus menolongnya!

"Ah maaf, aku tidak melihat kedepan. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujarku sambil menjulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolong Levia-tan~~" jawab korban yang kutabrak tadi. Tunggu, Levia-tan?

Yang ada dihadapanku adalah seorang bishoujo, rambut hitam twintail, bola mata biru, dan tubuh yang mungil. Dia menggunakan baju _mahou shoujo _dari series 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven', dan dia salah satu _Yondai Maou_, sehingga dia sering kupanggil (tentunya dalam hati) Maou-Shoujo. Dia adalah...

"Leviathan-samaaa!?"

* * *

**-To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet Levia-tan

**YAK! Back with me, Shinsekiryuutei!**

**Though beberapa dari kalian ada yang bertanya dimana Narutonya... Oh geez, Sepertinya perlu kuperjelas sedikit di sini. **

**Pada fiction Xover ini, bisa dibilang peran naruto adalah Deuteragonist, bukan sebagai Protagonist yang dimana itu sudah diberikan kepada Issei. Jika kalian tidak puas, mungkin kalian bisa membuat sendiri daripada marah2. Buang2 tenaga aja.**

**Kedua, Naruto dan character2 lainnya yang juga merupakan dari dimensi naruto juga akhirnya akan muncul satu-persatu di sini. Bagaimana pun penampilan mereka (Hint).**

**Ketiga, Kemunculan naruto masih cukup lama, karena ia memegang peran penting di sini untuk keseluruhan cerita. Dan tentu saja, saya tidak ingin memunculkannya dengan cara yang normal, seperti langsung muncul begitu saja. No! Jangan mengharapkanku untuk menulis Naruto muncul begitu saja seperti Gary Studgart dan menyabet peran utama dari Issei, karena itu sudah terlalu sering di setiap fanfiction yang kubaca.**

**Issei sebagai tokoh memiliki potensi untuk dikembangkan. Jika kemesumannya itu hanya sebagai Adegan Gag saja... (Sampai sekarang aku masih gagal paham bagaimana ia bisa lebih marah kalau Oppai milik Rias di bagi oleh Vali daripada diancam orang tuanya akan dibunuh...)**

**Ok, cukup dengan Ranting dariku...**

**Yap, Silahkan Nikmati Chapter 3 ini!**

**Adios!~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Meet Levia-tan~**

* * *

**-Lilith City, Unknown place-**

**-Issei P.O.V-**

"Leviathan-sama!?" teriakku kepada orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Gadis imut yang berada di depanku tidak lain adalah salah satu Yondai Maou, Serafall Leviathan! Kakak dari Sona Sitri, ketua OSIS dari Kuoh Academy, sekolah tempatku menimba ilmu sebelum Shalba menghancurkan Underworld dengan monster ciptaannya.

Setelah monster ciptaan Shalba Beelzebub sukses menghancurkan Underworld, ia dan Asmodeus-sama dinyatakan menghilang. Bahkan seluruh Underworld tidak mengetahui dimana dia berada, dan juga apakah dia masih hidup atau sudah tewas. Terakhir kali dia terlihat adalah saat dia menghadapi monster lain ciptaan Shalba Beelzebub.

...Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja atau dia terlihat kesal saat aku memanggilnya 'Leviathan-sama'?

"...Aku tidak tahu siapa kau Mister Devil, tapi jangan sekali-kali memanggil Levia-tan dengan gelar 'Leviathan', mengerti? Mister Devil?" ujarnya dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

Uwaa, baru kali ini aku melihat Leviathan-sama marah!

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia marah saat aku memanggilnya 'Leviathan-sama'?

**[Partner... Aku punya firasat buruk, tapi aku masih belum yakin... Coba kau tanyakan padanya pertanyaan ini...]**

Oh Ddraig, kau punya hipotesis mengenai kejadian aneh ini?

**[Ya, tapi sebaiknya kau tanyakan dulu pertanyaan ini...]**

OK, jika kau butuh informasi, aku akan menanyakannya...

"Maaf Levia-tan, kurasa aku salah berbicara. Aku hanya kaget karena aktris yang sering muncul di TV mendadak ada dihadapanku... Tapi Levia-tan dan Leviathan itu ucapannya mirip kan? Aku takut diwaktu lain aku akan salah memanggilmu lagi, jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku nama panggilanmu yang lain?" tanyaku kepada 'Leviathan' dihadapanku.

Begini cukup kan Ddraig?

"Hmm, kau benar juga... Aku memakai nama panggilan ini karena aku masih kesal dengan Grayfia-sama, tapi justru nama ini malah membuatku lebih kesal... Maaf ya Devil-kun, aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku ketika aku mendengar kata 'Leviathan' didekatku. Ah, bukannya aku membenci Maou Leviathan, aku hanya teringat kejadian pahit mengenai kata 'Leviathan'..." ujarnya kepadaku-

Tunggu, Grayfia-sama? Istri dari Sirzech-san dan juga The Strongest Queen?

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, Devil-kun! Namaku adalah Serafall Sitri, biasanya aku dipanggil Levia-tan semenjak aku tampil dalam film Magical Girl Levia-tan! Salam kenal!" ujarnya sambil kemudian berputar di tempat lalu berpose ala Mahou Shoujou, meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa tertawa garing melihatnya. Tapi tunggu, Serafall Sitri? Bukankah Serafall-sama meninggalkan marga Sitri saat dia menjadi Maou?

**[Hmm... Seperti yang sudah kuduga...]**

Ddraig, kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu? Bisakah kau beritahu apa yang terjadi?

**[Kau ingat apa yang terjadi setelah Civil War di Underworld kan? Dimana Devil dari Anti-Maou faction mengangkat Maou baru?]**

tentu saja aku ingat. Rias dan keluarganya mengajariku saat aku di Underworld untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum Rating Game melawan Sona-kaichou.

**[Disaat itu, 2 orang dari Anti-Maou faction bersaing untuk gelar Leviathan. Yang pertama adalah Serafall Sitri, dan yang kedua adalah Grayfia Lucifuge. Di dimensi kita sebelumnya, Serafall adalah yang memenangkan persaingan itu. Tapi menilai dari reaksinya saat kau memanggilnya 'Leviathan', aku bisa simpulkan kalau gelar Leviathan sekarang bukan ditangannya.]**

_'Hmm... Jadi sekarang gelar Leviathan dipegang oleh Grayfia-san ya... Eh? Sepertinya ada yang salah...'_

**[Jadi kau menyadarinya. Hal yang salah disini adalah pemegang gelar Leviathan berbeda dengan sebelumnya, sedangkan civil war di underworld berakhir ratusan tahun lalu. Tidak mungkin 17 tahun yang lalu mengubah hasil kompetisi gelar Leviathan. Dengan kata lain, kita bukan terlempar ke masa lalu... Kita terlempar ke dimensi lain...]** ujar Ddraig.

_'Dimensi lain!? Kau serius!?'_

**[Aku serius partner. Tapi sepertinya dimensi ini tidak jauh berbeda dari dimensi kita sebelumnya. Aku masih merasakan keberadaan Albion, meski samar. Sepertinya dia belum berada di dalam Vali Lucifer dan belum bangun. Dan aku juga merasakan keberadaan yang sama denganku.]**

Jadi begitu, dimensi lain dengan sedikit perbedaan. Aku ingat akan kejadian serupa di salah satu video game yang kubeli setelah Rias merenovasi rumahku, kalau tidak salah nama gamenya Hyperdimension NeptuniGAR. Aku membeli game itu karena main heroinenya bishoujo, tapi setelah aku memainkannya banyak sekali karakter seperti Mil-tan disana! Aku mengalami trauma semenjak memainkan game itu!

Tapi, keberadaan yang sama dengan Ddraig? Apa di dimensi ini ada Heavenly Dragon lain selain Albion dan Ddraig?

**[Bisa jadi, mengingat ini dimensi yang berbeda dengan dimensi kita sebelumnya. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud, yang kumaksud dari perkataanku tadi adalah aku merasakan 'Heavenly Dragon Ddraig' selain diriku.]**

Jadi gara-gara kita terlempar kesini mengakibatkan 2 'Ddraig' ada didimensi ini?

**[Ya, tapi 'Ddraig' didimensi ini masih belum bangkit.]**

_'Hmm... Menurutmu kenapa kita bukan terlempar kemasa lalu, tapi terlempar ke dimensi lain?'_

**[Menurutku karena Spellcaster dari sihir terlarang itu adalah Great Red. Great Red itu tinggal di Dimensional Gap, bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa melempar seseorang ke dimensi lain.]**

_'Jadi kemungkinannya adalah, Great Red salah dalam melakukan Sihir Time Travelling ...'_

**[Kemungkinannya seperti itu. Tapi, kemungkinan yang lebih besar lagi adalah dia memberi terlalu banyak tenaganya dalam mengaktifkan sihir tersebut. Pada saat ritual, Ophis masih dalam keadaan lemah akibat 2/3 kekuatannya diambil oleh Cao Cao. Sedangkan Great Red masih lebih kuat dari Ophis bahkan sebelum Ophis kehilangan kekuatannya. Dari semua kemungkinan itu, kau bisa bayangkan apa yang terjadi kan, Partner?]**

_'Aku bisa membayangkannya, Ddraig... Kalau begitu tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah-'_

"Oi Mister Devil, kau bisa mendengarku?" aku langsung tersadar dari pembicaraanku dengan Ddraig begitu aku mendengar suara yang cukup keras memanggil namaku. Aku lupa kalau aku sedang berbicara dengan Levia- Maksudku dengan Serafall-san.

"Ya Serafall-san?"

"Mister Devil..." tampak Serafall seperti sedikit marah, yang membuatku lagi-lagi menjadi heran kepadanya, kenapa dia lagi-lagi marah kepadaku sih?

"Aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku Levia-tan~ Mister Devil kau jahat sekali!~ Menyakiti perasaan Levia-tan!"

Ok, sepertinya aku harus melakukan pendekatan yang berbeda. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kejantananku karena kekuatan dari salah satu calon Four Great Overlord.

"Ah, soal itu maafkan aku... Sera-" Lidahku terhenti begitu melihat tatapan membunuh dari Serafall-san. Astaga... Demi Oppai! Aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki tata krama di sini!

**[Aku meragukan itu Partner...]**

_'Kau tidak membantu sama sekali Ddraig!'_

"L-levia-tan..." ucapku pelan. Dan kulihat mimik wajah Serafall pun berubah 180 derajat dan tersenyum lebar. Ya ampun, kenapa gadis semanis ini harus menjadi calon Four Great Overlord sih! Dia terlalu manis sialan!

"Yay akhirnya Mister Devil memanggilku dengan nama Levia-tan" Aku pun menghela nafas lebar-lebar. Demi oppai, ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menguras otakku yang kecil ini. Chichigami-sama! Berikan aku kekuatan untuk melalui ini!

"Dan sebagai hukumannya, Mister Devil harus menemaniku keliling kota!" ucapnya sambil memasang gaya Mahou Shoujo.

Eh? dia tadi bilang apa?

"Eh? Levia-tan? Anda barusan bicara apa? Aku tidak jelas mendengarnya..." ucapku dengan setengah tidak percaya.

"Mister Devil... Aku bilang kalau aku mengajakmu untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan!~" ucap Serafall dengan nadanya yang riang dan penuh semangat. Otakku pun langsung membeku mendengar ucapannya. menemaninya? Apa? Itu berarti kan, kami sama saja dengan.. Kencan. Benar kan? benar kan ini? Jika ini mimpi seseorang pukul aku!

**[Ini bukan mimpi partner...]** ujar Ddraig sambil memukulku dari dalam.

_'Aduh! Ddraig! Aku tahu aku membutuhkan itu! Tapi kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu! Dan juga, bagaimana kau bisa memukul kepalaku dari dalam!?'_

**[Aku mempunyai cara tersendiri partner... Khu khu khu...]** tawa Ddraig dari dalam pikiranku. Demi Oppai! Ketawamu itu menakutkan tahu!

"Jadi... Kita berangkat?" ucap Serafall riang sambil kemudian berlari sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Eh? Levia-tan?" ujarku melongo saat ditarik oleh Serafall. Tangan Levia-tan lembut sekali!

"Kenapa Mister Devil? Ayo cepatlah~" ujar Serafall sambil kemudian menarikku pergi. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa lahir! Terima kasih Tuhan-Adaow!

**[Kenapa aku bisa punya Partner sebodoh ini...]**

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Serafall P.O.V-**

Aku dan Mister Devil pun pergi jalan-jalan bersama! Apakah ini kencan? Hmmm... Mungkin saja ya, ehe he he

Pada awalnya dia hanya kuminta menemaniku hanya karena sebenarnya aku ingin menghindari para staff Magical Girl Levia-tan dan juga managerku. Sungguh, jadwal yang padat dan juga tuntutan dari Sponsor benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing. Belum juga Iklan yang harus kubintangi sebagai bagian dari kontrak. Huh! Aku juga ingin istirahat dari kegiatan sepadat itu tahu!

Kami pun pergi ke taman bermain yang berada di bagian selatan dari kota Lilith. Kudengar di sana akan ada pertunjukan yang menarik, jadi sekalian saja aku melihatnya.

"Levia-tan, apa benar tidak apa apa...?"

"Hmmm? Tidak apa apa bagaimana Mister Devil?"

"Maksudku itu... Kau dan aku pergi berdua seperti ini..."

"Aha ha ha ha! Kenapa Mister Devil? Jangan bilang kau belum pernah pergi berkencan dengan seorang gadis?" ucapku dengan nada ringan.

Ara? Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya aku mendengar seperti sesuatu yang retak dari Mister Devil, atau hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"B-belum pernah berkencan katanya... Aku kan sudah pernah berkencan dengan Yuuma-chan dan Akeno-san. Ya, meski kencan pertamaku berakhir menyedihkan... Lalu kencan dengan Akeno-san... Kurasa cukup sukses... Tapi pertemuan dengan Baraqiel-san membuat semuanya berantakan..."

Ara? Kenapa tiba-tiba Mister Devil menjadi lesu begini? Apa karena kata-kataku ada yang salah ya? Dan-Hatsyi! Uhnn... Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa seseorang sedang membicarakanku... Apa itu manager? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau aku kabur dari lokasi syuting? Aduh, bagaimana ini!

"Levia-tan..? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku pun menoleh ke samping dan melihat bahwa Mister Devil menatapku dengan tatapan yang menggandung kekhawatiran. Oh Mister Devil! kau terlihat sangat imut dan lucu dengan tatapan itu!

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Mister Devil!" ucapku dengan riang.

Hmmmm... Memanggilnya dengan panggilan Mister Devil terasa merepotkanya...

"Tapi memanggilmu terus-menerus dengan panggilan Mister Devil terasa sedikit merepotkan ya... " ucapku sambil kemudian menaruh jariku dibawah dagu. "Ah iya! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan Devil-kun saja! Bagaimana?"

"Heee... Devil-kun ya..."

"Kenapa? Apa Mister Devil tidak suka jika kupanggil dengan sebutan Devil-kun...?"

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak Levia-tan! Kalau begitu Devil-kun juga tidak masalah kok!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku pun merasakan sesuatu yang berdegup kencang saat melihat senyumannya dari dadaku. Perasaan apa ini...? Ah sudahlah. Tidak perlu terlalu kupikirkan! Yang penting sekarang adalah aku akan pergi bermain dengan Devil-kun! Ufu~

"Uhm...!" ucapku sambil mengangguk dengan riang. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke jet coaster dulu?" tanyaku kepada Devil-kun. Aku sendiri penasaran dengan atraksi yang bernama jet coaster ini! Habisnya aku belum pernah naik jet coaster sih~

"Jet coaster... Boleh juga!" jawab Mister Devil dengan senyuman riang. Aku pun ikut tersenyum sambil kemudian menggandeng telapak tangan Devil-kun. Huwaaaa... Tangan Devil-kun terasa kaku dan keras ya! Pasti ia sering berlatih sampai memiliki tangan seperti ini!

Kami pun pergi ke atraksi jet coaster. Selama perjalanan, aku pun diam-diam mengamati Mister Devil tanpa ia sadari. Dari yang kudapat, dia adalah orang yang mesum, bahkan lebih mesum dari Rena-chan. Aku heran, apa ada Devil semesum ini ya?

Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang jahat. Karena dari matanya, aku bisa melihat sorot mata dari seseorang yang polos, tapi terdapat suatu kebaikan di dalamnya. Hal yang sangat jarang terlihat dari mata seorang Devil. Selain itu, aku juga seperti merasakan terdapat kekuatan yang besar dari dalam dirinya, Bahkan aku yakin, kekuatannya hampir setara dengan Ultimate-class Devil. Tapi, jika benar ia sekuat itu, kenapa tidak pernah ada kabar mengenai siapa dia sebenarnya.

...Mister Devil, sebenarnya siapa kau ini...?

"Levia-tan! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Eh...?" tanpa kusadari, aku pun tenggelam di dalam pikiranku sendiri sehingga tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai di arena atraksi.

Begitu aku melihat ke atas, jantungku pun serasa berdegup kencang. Mataku memandang penuh dengan rasa cemas dan takut ke arah atraksi yang berada tepat di depanku. I-ini yang disebut dengan jet coaster? Aku bahkan berani bersumpah kalau rel dari jet coaster itu memiliki ketinggian sekitar 400 m! Bahkan putaran-putaran dan tikungan-tikungannya pun terlihat tajam dan menyeramkan! Bagaimana ini! Aku kan takut dengan ketinggian!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita naik Levia-tan!" ucap Devil-kun sambil menarik tanganku menuju atraksi itu.

"Eh? T-tunggu Devil-kunnnn!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku yang memeluk lengan Devil-kun erat-erat sambil berteriak dengan seluruh tenagaku saat jet coaster ini pun memutar-balikkan kami berdua dengan kecepatan tinggi...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Issei P.O.V-**

Aku dan Serafall-san pun keluar dari atraksi jet coaster yang kami kunjungi. Aku tidak tahu kalau Serafall-san takut terhadap ketinggian, dia terlihat imut saat dia memeluk tanganku pada saat jet coaster melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melewati putaran-putaran dan tikungan-tikungan tajam. Lebih dari itu, Oppainya menyentuh tanganku! Orgh! aku sudah menyimpan Oppainya didalam folder rahasia di otakku!

"Haah, akhirnya kita keluar dari atraksi itu..." ujar Serafall-sama sambil menghela nafasnya. Dia pasti benar benar ketakutan disana, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Aku jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf Levia-tan, jika aku tahu kau takut dengan ketinggian mungkin aku tidak akan mengajakmu kesana." ucapku sambil meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Devil-kun, aku tidak terlalu takut karena kau menemaniku disana." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ugh, senyumnya itu membuatku berdetak kencang! Tingkat keimutannya diluar batas! Itu kan melanggar peraturan!

Aku tidak tahu apa aku selingkuh dengan Rias ketika jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku melihat wajah Serafall-sama...

"Nee, Devil-kun... Ayo kita sekarang kesana!" ujar Serafall-sama sambil menarik lenganku, sepertinya Levia-tan yang energik sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah Levia-tan..." ucapku sambil membiarkan dia menarik lenganku. Kencan ini kan adalah idenya, jadi aku biarkan dia memilih atraksi mana yang menarik baginya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti menarik lenganku, membuatku menghentikan lamunanku.

"Nee devil-kun, apa kau tahu ada apa disana? Disana banyak orang berkumpul..." tanya Serafall-san dengan nada pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi apapun yang ada disana bisa menarik banyak orang di amusement park, berarti apa yang ada di sana itu menarik. Apa kau mau melihatnya Levia-tan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Melihat anggukannya, aku dan Serafall-san beranjak menuju kerumunan orang itu Dan disana, Aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat...

**Scene Break**

"TOU!"

Suara yang begitu misterius tapi tidak misterius bagiku! Begitu suara itu selesai berteriak, langit bersinar terang, dan pemilik suara itu turun dari langit! Aku pernah melihat scene ini! Hal ini pernah terjadi saat aku dan Rias terlibat dalam upacara di **[Ruin of 'Connection!]** 4 orang yang menggunakan kostum Tokusatsu muncul dari tempat mereka turun dan mereka pun membuat pose yang sangat aku kenali!

"Fuhahahaha! Kami adalah Maou Ranger! Kami bertugas untuk menyelamatkan Underworld dalam kesulitan! Aku adalah Satan Red!"

Yap, Satan Red alias Sirzech-sama!

"Aku adalah Satan Blue!"

Satan Blue alias Ajuka Beelzebub-sama!

"Err... Aku Satan Green. Aku ingin tidur, jadi aku harap kegiatan ini segera berakhir..."

Satan Green alias Falbium Asmodius-sama! Dan dia juga masih malas seperti biasanya!

"Haa... A... Aku Satan Yellow... Salam kenal..."

Satan Yellow alias Grayfia-san! Dia terlihat malu dengan penampilannya!

Kenapa para Maou-sama itu ada di tempat ini!? Sirzech-sama dan Ajuka-sama tampak bersemangat melakukan pose yang sedang mereka peragakan, sedangkan Grayfia-san dan Falbium-sama tampak ogah-ogahan melakukannya.

"Oooh! Maou Ranger! Aku dengar mereka tampil di berbagai penjuru Underworld, tak kusangka aku bisa menonton mereka secara langsung!"

Eeeeh? Serafall-san tampak senang begitu melihat para Maou Ranger. Dan bukan hanya Serafall-san saja, tapi seluruh pengunjung Amusement Park ini juga bersemangat melihat mereka!

"MAOU RANGER!"

"KYAAAAA, SATAN RED!"

"LIHAT AKU, SATAN BLUE!"

"SATAN GREEN, JANGAN TIDUR!"

"SATAN YELLOW, SEMANGAT!"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian ini. Jika ini terjadi setelah aliansi 3 fraction, aku masih bisa memahaminya, tandanya Underworld dalam keadaan damai. Tapi ini terjadi sebelum aliansi dari 3 fraction! Sekarang masing-masing 3 fraction masih dalam keadaan 'perang dingin'! Lakukan tugas kalian dengan benar, Maou-sama!

"Hmm? Devil-kun, kau tidak tampak bersemangat melihat Maou Ranger, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Serafall-san yang tampak khawatir akan kurangnya reaksiku saat melihat Maou Ranger.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa Levia-tan... Aku hanya... Terkejut... Ya, aku hanya terkejut melihat mereka... Jarang-jarang kita melihat Maou-sama beraksi dimuka umum kan?"

"Eh? Maou-sama?" ucap Serafall-san sambil terheran-heran.

Eh? Aku pikir Maou Ranger itu diperankan oleh Maou-sama adalah pengetahuan umum, tapi melihat ekspresi heran Serafall-san, tampaknya asumsiku salah.

"Devil-kun, Maou Ranger itu bukan Maou-sama, tidak mungkin Maou-sama memiliki waktu luang untuk cosplay menjadi Maou Ranger..."

Eeeeehhhhh? Kau serius berkata demikian, Serafall-san? Kalau aku ingat ingat dengan benar, meski kau itu Maou-sama, kau selalu menggunakan kostum 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven' kemanapun kau pergi!

...Oh iya, Serafall-san bukan Maou di dimensi ini...

"Ahahaha... Benar juga ya... Mereka pasti aktor profesional yang memiliki postur tubuh yang mirip dengan Maou-sama! Tidak mungkin Maou-sama memiliki waktu luang untuk tampil dimuka umum dalam kostum tokusatsu! Ahahahaha!"

Tapi Serafall-san, itu mungkin! Sangat mungkin terjadi! Maou-sama yang kurang kerjaan sampai tampil di panggung atraksi menggunakan kostum tokusatsu! Itu sangat mungkin terjadi!

Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan apa yang Maou Ranger tampilkan, tapi sepertinya plot dari ceritanya mirip dengan live action dari acara tokusatsu di Bumi, ada kelompok penjahat yang muncul di tengah pertunjukkan, meminta salah satu penonton menjadi tawanannya, dan Maou Ranger datang menyelamatkan tawanannya. Tanpa kusadari, sudah 1 jam aku menonton live show ini bersama Serafall-san, dan acara Maou Ranger ini pun usai.

"Ahh~~ aku puas melihat Maou Ranger secara langsung~~", ujar Serafall-san sambil merenggangkan badannya. Saat dia merenggangkan badannya, oppainya yang besar borgoyang dengan indah, aku tidak dapat melepaskan mataku dari oppainya.

**[Partner... Kau tidak banyak berubah ya... Sigh...]**

Diam Ddraig! Oppai adalah jalan hidupku! Cintaku pada oppai tidak akan hilang meskipun aku berpindah dimensi!

"Nee... Devil-kun, aku belum tahu siapa namamu! Boleh aku tahu siapa namaku?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar pertanyaan Serafall-san.

Eh? Dia meminta namaku? Aku menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kulakukan, apakah aku akan menyebutkan namaku atau tidak.

"Err... Namaku..." aku pun bimbang untuk memberitahukan namaku, sebelum aku melihat sepasang tangan muncul dari belakang Levia-tan. Dari arah tangan itu jangan-jangan!-

~~GYUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~~~

"Hmm... Oppai yang bagus..."

"IYAAAAAAHHHHNNN"

Uwooooo!Aku baru kali ini mendengar Serafall-san mendesah seperti itu! Sungguh sangat erotis! Mendengarnya saja aku merasa bisa mencapai Balance Breaker saat ini juga!

"Reaksi yang bagus gadis muda! Hyo ho ho ho ho!" ucap orang yang meremas Oppai milik Serafall-san. Whoa, wajahnya bahkan lebih mesum dari wajahku!

**[M-masih ada orang seperti ini!? Apakah ini kutukanmu Chichigami!]**

Ddraig, aku tahu perasaanmu...

Hmm? Tapi tunggu sebentar... Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu...

"Grr! Kakek mesum! Beraninya kau memegang dada Levia-tan!" Serafall-san kesal karena orang tua asing meremas Oppainya, dan mulai mengejar kakek tua itu.

"Nyo ho ho! Coba tangkap kakek tua ini nona" ujar kakek itu sambil berlari meninggalkanku dan Serafall-sama. Hmm, aku masih belum mengenali kakek tua itu, meski rasanya kakek itu sangat familiar...

_"Pada jaman dahulu kala. Di sebuah tempat, terdapat kakek tua dan nenek tua yang hidup di sana. Suatu hari dimana sang kakek pergi ke gunung untuk memotong rumput, sang nenek pun pergi ke sungai untuk mencuci. Di saat sang nenek sedang mencuci di tepi sungai..."_

Eh? Kenapa aku teringat Ossan yang menginspirasiku untuk mengikuti jalan Oppai? Apa mungkin...

_"Donbura-ko! Bain-bain! Donbura-ko! Bain-bain! Bagaimanapun caranya kau melihatnya, itu adalah Oppai berukuran besar yang jauh lebih besar daripada ukuran G-cup! Ukurannya itu! Bentuknya itu!Itu adalah Oppai terbaik yang ada!"_

...Tidak mungkin kan? Ini Underworld, setahuku Ossan itu manusia... Tidak mungkin manusia ada di Underworld...

Atau mungkin saja sejak awal Ossan itu bukan manusia sejak awal?

"Nyo ho ho! Devil generasi sekarang memiliki Oppai yang bagus! Tidak seperti jamanku dulu! Nyo ho ho ho ho!"

"Berhenti, kakek mesum! Biarkan Levia-tan memberikan hukuman untukmu!" teriak Serafall-san dengan penuh amukan keadilan dari perempuan yang mengejar orang tua tersebut dengan membawa sebuah palu berukuran raksasa. Eh tunggu, darimana dia bisa mendapatkan palu itu!?

"Tidak mau! mana ada maling berhenti saat disuruh berhenti!? Nyo ho ho ho ho ho!"

Aku yang masih bingung siapa kakek tua itu hanya bisa melihat adegan kejar-kejaran antara kakek tua itu dengan Serafall-sama. Astaga, kuharap jiwa kakek tua itu diampuni di surga-Adaow!

**[Akhirnya... Aku menemukannya juga... Kenapa kau bisa jadi semesum ini partner... Khu khu khu... Biarkan aku menghapus eksistensinya di sini sekarang juga!]  
**  
Ddraig, kau tidak membantu sama sekali...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

" Nyo ho ho ho ho! Mau bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku, nona!"

"Hah... Hah... Mustahil... Melawan Grayfia-san saja aku tidak sampai selelah ini..."

"Kau butuh olahraga lagi, nona! Nyo ho ho ho ho!"

Setelah 2 jam adegan kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung, tak kusangka Serafall-san tidak bisa menangkap kakek tua itu, benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya. Padahal Serafall-san memiliki kekuatan untuk menjadi Maou. Bahkan di dimensi asalku Serafall-san adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Tapi dia tidak bisa sedikit pun menyentuh kakek mesum ini... Sebenarnya siapa dia..?

"Hmm... Begitu ya..."

UAH! Aku tidak menyadari kalau kakek tua itu ada dihadapanku! Aku pikir kemampuanku untuk merasakan aura seseorang sudah meningkat, tapi aku tidak menyadari aura kakek ini!

"Err... Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku kakek ?", aku bertanya kepadanya, karena dia menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi serius.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan aura ini... Aura dari salah satu Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig. Tapi seingatku Ddraig disegel didalam Sacred Gear, sesuatu yang mustahil didapatkan oleh Devil... Siapa kau anak muda... Sekiryuutei dimasa ini?" ucap kakek tua itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh...?

* * *

-To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4 : The (Fake) Truth

**And, back to me! Shinsekiryuutei!~**

**Huf, ternyata review yang diterima cukup banyak, meski masih saja ada yang menanyakan tentang naruto...**

**Bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tapi kurasa A/N di chapter 3 sudah menjelaskannya bukan? Bahwa Naruto tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat. Kedua, Naruto adalah Deuteragonist, bukanlah Protagonist. Jika kalian tidak mengerti, Deuteragonist adalah karakter terpenting kedua, yang bisa berubah menjadi Protagonist, atau pun antagonist. Semoga kalian paham dengan ini, dan membaca cerita ini per-chapter.**

**Ok, now for answering the review~**

**Drak Yagami : pertama2, terima kasih banyak atas pujian serta bantuan yang anda berikan ke saya untuk membangun cerita ini. Mengenai perkataan anda, mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa akan ada banyak hal yang terungkap satu demi satu. Karena masih banyak kemungkinan yang bisa dibuat dan ditulis.**

**Ikanatsu : Ah, akhirnya ada yang memiliki pendapat dengan saya. Jujur saja, jika bukan karena kemesuman Issei yang kelewat ngawur (kecuali utk adegan Gag), dia bisa menjadi protagonist yang luar biasa. Apa lagi dengan potensi yang disimpannya. Dan tidak lupa, terima kasih atas pujiannya.**

**Mudiantoro : hmmm... Untuk itu masih rahasia. Nantikan saja di chapter2 berikutnya.**

**Erythrina Errol : terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. Itu dikarenakan saya membaca LN Highschool DxD dengan teliti, karena itu saya bisa memvisualisasikan personality mereka dengan baik ^ ^**

**Ex-Durandal : Hmmm... Saran diterima. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah memiliki rencana untuk perkembangan kekuatan Naruto.**

**Uzumaki21 : Ah terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan utk Deuteragonist, kurasa saya sudah menjelaskannya di A/N pada chapter ini. Mengenai statement saya, kenapa saya tidak tertarik untuk meladeni review yang bersifat flaming? Hal itu dikarenakan hanya akan membuang tenaga dan pikiran, yang kemudian akhirnya membuat minat utk mengetik pun hilang. Saya tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, karena itulah saya tidak tertarik meladeni review yang bersifat flaming.**

**iib junior : yap, masih banyak misteri yang ada. Dan terima kasih atas saran anda.**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : hmmm... gimana ya~**

**reza putra79 : dan masih banyak misteri yang ada di fict ini, fu fu fu~**

**Patrick Star : yap, misteri yang masih panjang~**

**uzuchi007, nanaleo099, ferianda, Udin Dark Reader, Ndah D Amay, Namikuza, Botak, Rayshia dan semua yang sudah saya sebutkan diatas, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**Dan tidak lupa, bersabarlah untuk kemunculan Naruto, karena bagaimana pun, dia memegang peranan penting dalam kisah ini.**

**Tidak lupa, selamat menikmati chapter 4 ini~**

**Adios~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : The(Fake)Truth**

* * *

**-Lilith City, Alley-**

**-Issei PoV-**

Eh? T-tunggu dulu! Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semua ini sekaligus? Mataku pun melirik ke arah Serafall-san, terlihat ekspresinya benar-benar _shock_ mendengar ucapan dari kakek tua ini! Gawat! Aku harus mengatakan apa!?

"D-devil-kun... A-apa itu benar...?" tanya Serafall-san yang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya ampun! Jangan menggunakan ekspresi itu di depanku! Aku jadi semakin bingung mau menjawab apa!

"Levia-tan... Uhmm.. Itu... Aku..." aku benar-benar tidak bisa bicara apa-apa! Ddraig! Bantulah aku!

**[... Aku pun juga terkejut dengan hal ini... Tidak kusangka ada orang di dimensi ini yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaaanku di dalam tubuhmu semudah ini, Partner...]**

_'Aku juga tidak menyangka akan hal itu! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan!?'_

**[... Partner... Kurasa kau harus menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pemilik Boosted Gear, meskipun kau adalah seorang Devil-]**

_'Apa!? Yang benar saja Ddraig! Lalu aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah Sekiryuutei dari dimensi lain begitu?! Hal itu sama saja-'_

**[Partner! Tolonglah diam sebentar dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan perkataanku!]**

Aku pun terkejut mendengar teriakan Ddraig dari dalam pikiranku. Jarang sekali Ddraig bisa membentakku seperti ini, kecuali dia memang sedang serius.

_'... Baiklah, maafkan aku Ddraig...'_

**[Permintaaan maaf diterima Partner. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku...]**

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Serafall P.O.V-**

Aku menatap Devil-kun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kakek tua mesum ini mengatakan bahwa Devil-kun adalah Welsh Dragon, sang Sekiryuutei legendaris yang dikatakan mampu membunuh eksistensi yang mahadaya, bahkan Dewa sekalipun. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sacred Gear adalah benda yang dibuat oleh God in Bible yang hanya diberikan pada manusia? Bagaimana mungkin Devil-kun yang merupakan seorang Devil bisa memilikinya?

Mataku pun melirik ke arah kakek tua yang mesum ini, mengamati mimik ekspresinya dan terlihat bahwa ia benar-benar serius mengenai perkataannya bahwa Devil-kun adalah seorang Sekiryuutei. Jantungku pun berdetak tidak terkendali karena banyak pikiran yang berkecambuk di dalam otakku. Jika Devil-kun adalah Sekiryuutei, berarti dia bisa saja aku minta untuk bergabung ke dalam Peerage-ku bukan? Tapi di sisi lain, aku tidak yakin Devil-kun akan mau karena kakek ini mengatakan bahwa Devil-kun sudah hampir setara atau bahkan melebihi Ultimate Class Devil.

Aduh bagaimana ini! Hatiku berdebar-debar tidak karuan!~

"Ano... Levia-tan..."

Pandanganku pun beralih ke arah dimana suara itu berasal.

"D-devil-kun...?"

"... Jadi, bagaimana anak muda..? Apa kau akan mulai untuk menceritakannya? Atau... Kau ingin berdalih lagi..?"

Orang tua itu pun menyela pembicaraan kami. Tampak matanya menatap Devil-kun dengan tatapan serius, membuat Devil-kun terlihat sedikit panik.

... Kenapa aku jadi berpikir kalau Devil-kun terlihat imut ya...?

"Uhm... Itu... Aku-"

"Lihat siapa yang kita temukan di sini. Seorang kakek renta, bocah ingusan, dan juga Pahlawan dari perang sipil, Serafall Sitri..."

Belum sempat Devil-kun mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya, tiba-tiba sesosok suara memotong ucapannya. Kami bertiga pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati segerombolan orang yang mengenakan semacam jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Tampak senyuman menyeringai terpasang jelas dibalik bayangan wajah mereka.

Secara refleks, Devil-kun pun bergerak dengan memasang posisi siaga dan bergerak di hadapanku.

"Siapa kalian!"

"Wow... Wow.. Tenang saja bocah, kami tidak ada urusan denganmu." ucap salah satu dari sosok berjubah hitam sambil mengayunkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Kami memiliki urusan dengan gadis yang berada di belakangmu itu..." tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman yang menjijikan, Ukh!

"Kalian ada urusan apa dengan Levia-tan hah!?"

"Heh, tidak usah sok pahlawan bocah. Jika kau tidak ingin terluka, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari hadapan gadis itu..." ucap sosok yang nampaknya adalah pemimpin dari kawanan berjubah hitam.

Tunggu dulu, rasanya aku pernah melihat jubah itu.. Tapi dimana ya? Ayolah Serafall! Berpikir!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati Levia-tan! Dari nada kalian, sepertinya kalian menyimpan suatu dendam padanya, benar bukan!?"

"Heh... Bocah ingusan! Tahu apa kau hah!? Minggir! Urusan kami dengan gadis itu adalah urusan dendam atas perbuatannya di masa lalu!"

"Aku tidak peduli apa pun alasan kalian! Baik itu kalah judi, atau bahkan mungkin kalian orang mesum yang sial karena mengintip Levia-tan saat ia sedang mandi lalu dibekukannya! Yang jelas, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuhnya seutas rambut sekalipun!"

"Heh! Kau sudah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri bocah!"

Baik Devil-kun dan Pemimpin dari kelompok berjubah hitam ini sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Tatapan mereka dipenuhi dengan tekad dan amarah, bahkan aku pun bisa merasakan beratnya suasana yang memanas ini.

... Di samping itu, kenapa aku berpikir kalau Devil-kun terlihat keren sekali ya..?~

Tapi ini aneh. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa aku memiliki suatu masalah dengan kelompok mana pun. Jika ada, tentu saja tidak akan serumit ini sampai mereka mengincar nyawaku.

... Kecuali...

"... Kalian semua... Dari _**Old-Maou Fraction**_ bukan..."

Begitu ucapanku selesai, tubuh orang-orang berjubah itu pun bergidik sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tatapan mereka menuju ke arahku. Aku bisa melihatnya, tatapan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat sejak perang sipil yang mengubah kehidupanku, teman dan juga masa depan bangsaku.

Tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan niat untuk membunuh yang sangat pekat, bagaikan seekor Singa buas yang sedang mengincar mangsanya dari kejauhan.

"Heh, ternyata Mahou Shoujo kita bisa menebaknya. Kurasa kau tidak sebodoh kelakuanmu yang berpose sebagai gadis sihir murahan ya, Serafall Sitri..."

Pemimpin dari gerombolan berjubah itu pun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada yang seolah berbicara pada sesuatu yang menjijikan atau lebih rendah dari hewan. Kh, aku benar-benar akan membekukan mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu!

"Jangan kira dengan menghinaku, terutama mimpiku yang sekarang sudah terwujud, kalian akan lolos dari kemurkaanku..." ucapku dengan nada dingin. Suhu di sekitarku pun mendadak turun secara drastis. Beberapa bangunan serta tanaman di sekitar pun tampak membeku oleh es yang muncul dari molekul-molekul di udara.

Inilah hal yang menjadikanku, sebagai salah satu kandidat untuk gelar 'Satan'. Kekuatan atas es dan manipulasi molekul air dan udara di lingkungan sekitarku. Dengan kata lain, aku dapat mengubah permukaan suhu udara di sekitarku sesuka hatiku.

Orang-orang ini... Tidak akan kubiarkan bertindak lebih jauh lagi!

_**"... **_**Celcius Cross**_**-**_

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

... Eh...?

Sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan teknik yang menjadi teknik andalanku, sebuah suara yang menyerupai suara robotic pun terdengar tepat di sampingku. aku pun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum kilatan berwarna merah melewatiku dan menghantam para gerombolan berjubah hitam tersebut. Membuat beberapa dari mereka terhempas dan bergelimpangan di tanah.

"Jangan seenaknya mengejek mimpi dari Levia-tan, Brengsek! Aku akan membuat kalian membayar atas apa yang kalian katakan kepadanya!"

Apa yang kulihat di depanku sekarang adalah...

Dragon...

Tidak... bukan hanya Dragon biasa. Ini adalah, yang disanjung dan diagungkan sebagai salah satu dari _Two _Heavenly Dragon. Welsh Dragon, Sekiryuutei.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

"Baju zirah itu... Jangan-jangan-!"

"S-Sekiryuutei?! Kenapa bisa ada pengguna Longinus di dalam Underworld!?"

Orang-orang berjubah hitam yang melihat sosok yang menggunakan baju zirah merah, lambang kekuatan dan bukti sebagai julukan 'Sekiryuutei' terlihat sangat terkejut. Tampak nafsu membunuh yang mereka tunjukan beberapa saat lalu berubah menjadi perasaan kekhawatiran dan juga keterkejutan. Itu masuk akal, tidak setiap hari kau bisa melihat sosok yang dikatakan mampu membunuh Dewa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu.

"Kalian semua, bersiaplah untuk dihajar habis-habisan karena telah menghina Levia-tan!"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya, sang Sekiryuutei pun melesat menuju kawanan berjubah hitam yang tampak sudah mulai patah arang.

* * *

**-Issei P.O.V-**

Orang-orang biabab ini! Berani-beraninya mereka muncul lagi... Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Rias dan lainnya!

Tidak termaafkan... Tidak termaafkan!

Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka semua sampai tidak tersisa!

**[Partner... Meskipun aku membagi sentimen yang sama denganmu, kau juga harus mengendalikan dirimu. Ingatlah bahwa kita tidak berada di dunia kita, dan musuh yang kita hadapi tentu saja juga tidak mengenal kita seperti halnya di dunia kita...]**

_'Aku tahu itu Ddraig! Tapi tetap saja, melihat mereka membuatku muak! Apa lagi ucapan mereka yang berani-beraninya mempermainkan impian dan perasaan Levia-tan!'_

**[Hmph... Dragon adalah makhluk yang penuh dengan harga diri. Tapi, mereka juga adalah makhluk yang sangat teritorial terhadap apa yang ingin mereka jaga. Sepertinya dari hari ke hari, kau semakin mendekati untuk menjadi seorang Dragon sejati.]**

_'Heh..! Terima kasih atas pujianmu Ddraig! Meskipun waktunya tidak tepat!'_

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Naga Merah yang tersegel di tangan kiriku ini. Dan dari sarung tangan merahku pun, aku bisa mendengar gelak tawa yang menggelegar.

**[Ha ha ha ha! Sepertinya aku mulai terpengaruh oleh kebodohanmu partner!]**

Ddraig pun tertawa sambil menyinggung kebodohkanku. Hey, aku tahu kalau aku ini memang bodoh, tapi kau tidak perlu menertawakannya dasar naga bodoh!

_'Hei! Tidak ada salahnya menjadi bodoh bukan! Karena bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berjuang dengan kebodohanku!'_

**[Ha ha ha ha! Tapi berhati-hatilah partner, karena perpindahan dimensi telah mengurangi kekuatan yang kau miliki sekarang...]**

Aku pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Ddraig. Kekuatanku berkurang akibat perpindahan dimensi?!

_'Ddraig! Seberapa banyak kekuatanku yang menghilang?!' _

**[Kekuatanmu yang sekarang hanyalah Balance Breaker Scale Mail dan juga Pedang Suci, Ascalon yang diberikan oleh Archangel Michael. Jadi aku sarankan untuk berhati-hati partner. karena bagaimana pun, lawan kita adalah anggota dari Old-Maou-Fraction...]**

_'... Aku mengerti...'_

Jadi kekuatanku yang ada sekarang hanyalah Scale Mail dan juga Ascalon. Berarti Illegal Trident Move, serta True Queen juga tidak bisa dipakai sama sekali, aku harus berhati-hati, karena aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi bukan? Untunglah aku masih memiliki Ascalon.

_'Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai Ddraig!'_

**[Ok, Partner!]**

"Balance Break!"

**[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Tubuhku pun diselimuti oleh cahaya kemerahan bersamaan dengan teriakanku. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku pun bergerak sambil bermandikan cahaya kemerahan ini dan menerjang para gerombolan berjubah hitam sialan yang berani-beraninya menghina apa yang Serafall-san sukai!

Aku melaju dan menyarankan kepalan tangan kananku yang sudah dibalut oleh zirah dari Scale Mail, menghajar pipi salah satu gerombolan berjubah hitam sampai ia terlempar jauh dengan kecepatan tinggi, sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah tubuhnya menghantam tembok.

Suara tulang yang patah, serta daging yang terkoyak terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku sadar bahwa orang yang kupukul sekuat tenaga barusan menghantam sesuatu yang tajam dan besar, sehingga terdengar suara seperti itu.

Namun aku tidak peduli!

Mereka adalah segerombolan orang brengsek yang sudah menghina Serafall-san! Dan juga...

... Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab nantinya atas tragedi yang menimpa Rias, Akeno-san, Asia, Koneko-chan, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina dan juga... Seluruh dunia!

Kalian tidak akan kumaafkan!

* * *

**-Old man P.O.V-**

Aku pun menatap ke arah sosok yang sudah lama tidak kulihat tersebut. Yaitu, Sekiryuutei. Terakhir kali aku berhadapan dengannya, itu adalah saat ia masih berada di wadah yang berbeda. Saat itu, wadah itu adalah orang arogan yang sangat haus akan kekuatan, membuatnya berakhir mengenaskan, termakan oleh kekuatan puncak dari Heavenly Dragon.

Kekuatan terkutuk yang meningkatkan pemakai secara drastis, yang dibayar dengan akal pikiran dan juga kehidupan yang tersimpan di dalam semua manusia, Juggernaut Drive.

Mataku pun menatap setiap gerakan dari Sekiryuutei baru yang sekarang sedang bertarung dengan gerombolan yang merupakan golongan dari Old-Maou-Fraction.

Hmph... Kumpulan orang-orang bodoh dengan pikiran sempit yang tidak tahu dimana tempat mereka.

Meskipun begitu, aku cukup terkejut saat bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei di Underworld. Bahkan mengetahui bahwa Sekiryuutei tersebut adalah seorang Devil? Bagaikan sang pencipta memberikan rahmatnya kepada orang tersebut.

Sosok yang kuamati pun bergerak dengan gesit menghindari serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh para gerombolan Old-Maou-Fraction tersebut. Kulihat dari gerakannya, sepertinya generasi Sekiryuutei kali ini adalah tipe petarung yang mengandalkan kekuatan fisik. Sesekali ia melemparkan sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna kemerahan yang ia sebut 'Dragon Shot' kepada salah satu dari mereka, yang berakibat fatal dengan luka bakar yang cukup serius.

Bukan hanya itu saja, aku pun melihat bahwa ia sedang memasang kuda-kuda yang diperuntukan baginya agar lebih leluasa dalam melakukan suatu gerakan.

Apa dia masih memiliki kemampuan lain yang tidak kuketahui?

"Ascalon!"

**[Blade] **

Aku pun tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Dari lengan kirinya dimana Boosted Gear berada keluar sebuah pedang yang memancarkan aura suci, dimana seluruh tubuhku pun merinding seketika. Insting tubuhku mengatakan bahwa aku harus lari dari tempatku berdiri, berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari pedang yang sekarang muncul dari sarung tangan Sekiryuutei tersebut.

Pedang itu... Adalah...

"M-mustahil!"

"P-pedang itu kan-"

"A-Ascalon!? Pedang suci yang juga merupakan pedang yang pernah dipakai oleh St. George!? Kenapa Sekiryuutei yang adalah Dragon bisa memilikinya?!"

Itu juga menjadi pertanyaan yang sama di dalam pikiranku.

Kenapa Sekiryuutei, yang bahkan adalah seorang Devil, bisa memiliki Ascalon yang seharusnya disimpan di dalam Cathedral. Bahkan, sepertinya Ascalon sudah menjadi satu dengan Boosted Gear dan dapat digunakan dengan berbagai cara berdasarkan inti kekuatan dari Boosted Gear sendiri.

Kau menarik perhatian dan minatku, Sekiryuutei...

Aku pun melirik ke sebelahku, dan menatap sesosok gadis muda berambut hitam yang dikepang kembar. Terlihat jelas mimik ekspresi keterkejutannya saat melihat Sekiryuutei mengeluarkan Ascalon.

Hey, bukan hanya kau saja Nona, aku pun juga terkejut saat melihatnya.

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Sekiryuutei sepertinya ingin segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tampak jelas kekuatan yang dibangunnya sekarang melebihi aura dari Ultimate Class Devil. Sampai kapan pun, kemampuan untuk menaikkan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari Boosted Gear tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatku kagum.

"Dragon Barrage!"

Tampak sebuah cahaya kemerahan pun keluar dari kedua tangannya, menghujani para orang-orang bodoh itu dengan rentetan magical energy yang ia ubah menjadi Missiles. Cara yang cukup bagus untuk membersihkan lawan dalam jumlah banyak.

Hasil dari pertarungan ini sudah jelas, antara kematian yang menjemput mereka atau luka berat akibat serangan dari Sekiryuutei adalah nasib yang menimpa gerombolan dari golongan Old-Maou-Fraction tersebut.

**[Reset]**

Sekiryuutei pun terlihat sudah yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang masih sadarkan diri, mengangguk pelan dan melepas baju zirahnya, yang menghilang di dalam ratusan cahaya berwarna kemerahan. Ia pun berjalan pelan melewati apa yang tersisa dari gerombolan bodoh tersebut. Tampak ekspresi yang masam terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang adalah sang Sekiryuutei yang legendaris itu, anak muda..."

ucapanku pun menyadarkan Sekiryuutei dari lamunannya, yang kemudian dibalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kakek tua mesum..."

"D-Devil-kun... Jadi memang benar ya... Kau adalah sang Sekiryuutei yang legendaris itu..."

Sekiryuutei pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis Sitri yang sejak tadi memasang ekspresi muram. Oh? Sepertinya Sekiryuutei tidak bisa membalas pertanyaan dari gadis Sitri ini. Ekspresinya terlihat kebingungan dan aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"... Benar Levia-tan... Aku adalah Sekiryuutei... Seperti yang kakek tua itu katakan..."

"... Kenapa..? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku...? Apa karena kau tidak mempercayaiku..?"

"... Tidak... Itu... Karena..."

Ekspresi gadis Sitri itu dipenuhi dengan rasa kecewa, dan juga sedikit kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Hmmm... Kurasa aku harus bertindak agar tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

"Sekiryuutei-kun... Mungkin kau pertama-tama bisa memulai dengan menjelaskan bagaimana seorang Devil sepertimu bisa memperoleh Boosted Gear."

"..."

Sekiryuutei sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Hmmm... Apakah masih ada konflik batin yang ada di dalam hatinya? Atau jangan-jangan... Ada alasan lainnya...

"... Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan bagaimana aku yang merupakan seorang Devil ini... Bisa mendapatkan Boosted Gear..."

Kalimat yang diucapkannya pun mendapat perhatian penuh dariku. Dan kurasa begitu juga dengan gadis Sitri yang sejak tadi sudah menantikannya.

* * *

**-Issei P.O.V-**

Aku pun mulai menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan Boosted Gear. Mulai dari diriku yang dulunya adalah seorang manusia, kemudian mati karena dibunuh oleh Fallen Angel, dibangkitkan menjadi seorang devil oleh Master-ku. Sampai perjuanganku saat bergabung dengan kelompok ningrat milik Master-ku, bersama dengan Devil lainnya, hingga saat dimana aku gagal melindungi Masterku saat melawan musuh yang kuat.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena aku tidak bisa menceritakan seperti _'Halo! Namaku Hyoudou Issei dan aku adalah seorang Sekiryuutei dari dimensi lain yang menyeberang ke dimensi ini dengan bantuan dari Infinite Dragon God, Ophis dan juga Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red karena di dimensiku telah terjadi sebuah perang yang telah menghancurkan sebagian besar dunia ini! Salam kenal ya!' _itu bukan? Mana mungkin mereka bisa langsung percaya.

**[...Jika aku adalah orang yang mendengar ucapanmu barusan, mungkin aku akan langsung menelepon jasa rumah sakit jiwa untuk menjemputmu dan merawatmu karena dugaan sakit jiwa dan imajinasi tingkat akut...]**

Ohok!

Ddraig... Kejamnya kau terhadap partner-mu sendiri!

_'Apa maksudmu dengan sakit jiwa dan imajinasi tingkat akut hah!?'_ gerutuku dalam pikiranku sendiri membalas ucapan Naga Merah yang berada di dalam tubuhku ini, yang dibalas dengan decak lidah dan gelak tawa!

Ddraig! akan kubalas kau nanti!

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara isakan yang muncul entah darimana dan-Wuoh! Serafall-san menangis! Bahkan air matanya membanjiri mukanya seperti air terjun!

"Huweeeee! Devil-kunnn! Maafkan Levia-tan karena telah menanyakan hal yang membuatmu harus mengingat masa lalu yang pahit itu!~~"

Serafall-san pun berteriak histeris seraya memelukku dengan erat! Uwooo! Aku bisa merasakannya! Oppai dari Levia-tan yang menempel dengan erat di dadaku! Perasaan ini, kekenyalan ini, struktur ini!

Sempurna! Oppai yang benar-benar sempurna! Meski tidak sebesar milik Rias tapi tetap saja, sangat lembut dan kenyal!

Serafall-san sepertinya tidak memperdulikan itu dan terus saja menangis histeris sambil memelukku.

Serafall-san... Kalau begitu juga aku yang tidak enak membuatmu menangis hanya karena cerita yang setengahnya kukarang bersama dengan Ddraig yang merupakan dalang dari semua ini...

**[Oi! Ini juga karena aku harus melindungimu dari orang-orang yang bisa saja memanfaatkanmu! Dasar partner yang tidak tahu rasa terima kasih!]**

Ops! Maaf Ddraig, tapi pembalasan itu selalu nikmat tiada tara!

"Hou... Begitu ya..." gumam kakek tua itu sambil menaruh jemarinya didagunya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

Oi kakek tua... Tatapanmu itu bikin aku merinding tahu...

"Oh iya Devil-kun!" ucap Serafall yang mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya. Tampak ia sudah berhenti menangis dan menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ukh... Serafall-san yang tersenyum seperti itu terlihat manis sekali...

"Ya? ada apa Levia-tan?"

"Aku belum tahu nama sebenarnya dari Devil-kun~ Boleh aku tahu namamu?~"

Aku pun menghela nafas lega mendengar ucapan Serafall-san yang terdengar riang dan penuh semangat. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke Serafall-san yang biasanya.

Meski aku masih waspada terhadap tatapan kakek tua yang masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan ketelitian seolah ia sedang mengamati gerak-gerikku...

"Ah... Benar juga! Aku belum sempat memberitahukan namaku ya... Kalau begitu, perkenalkan! Namaku Issei, Hyoudou Issei! Dan aku juga merupakan Sekiryuutei yang legendaris! Salam kenal Levia-tan!"

"Uhm!~ Salam kenal juga Ise-chan!~ Dan aku adalah Mahou Shoujo yang menjadi idola semua orang! Serafall Sitri sang Levia-tan! Salam kenal!" Serafall-san pun membalas perkenalanku dengan caranya yang eksentrik seperti biasanya. Pose Maho-Shoujo yang biasa ia perlihatkan di dalam TV Show 'Mahou-Shoujo Levia-tan.'

Jika ini dunia anime, aku yakin sudah ada butir keringat yang mengalir di belakang kepalaku... Ha ha ha ha...

"Neee... Ise-chan! Boleh aku tahu dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Serafall sambil tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Pertanyaan itu pun membuatku tersadar dengan situasiku sekarang. Aku yang sekarang bukanlah pelayan dari Rias Gremory, aku hanyalah seorang Sekiryuutei yang baru saja tiba di dimensi lain dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Tidak dengan Ayah, atau pun Ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa mereka mengenalku karena di sini bukanlah duniaku.

"... Aku tidak memiliki tempat tinggal Levia-tan... Karena Master dan rekan-rekanku terbunuh, mungkin aku bisa dibilang hidup di jalanan sendirian... Ya.. Mungkin aku bisa dibilang merupakan Stray Devil ya? Ha ha ha.." ucapku sambil tertawa garing.

Untuk sekarang, kurasa aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk bertahan hidup di sini-

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali!~"

Lamunanku pun buyar karena Serafall-san yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk lengan kiriku dengan kedua lengannya yang kecil. Uwooo! Aku bisa merasakan Oppainya menempel di tanganku!

"Ise-chan! Bagaimana kalau kau datang saja ke Mansion Sitri bersamaku?~" ucap Serafall-san sambil tersenyum seraya memeluk lenganku lebih erat.

Eh?

"Ah... Padahal aku baru saja ingin menawarkan tempatku untuknya tinggal..." ucap kakek tua mesum yang tampak kecewa karena ia kalah cepat.

Eh.?

"Ehe he he!~ Siapa cepat dia dapat kakek mesum!~" Serafall-san terlihat tertawa mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kakek tua yang hanya menggerutu pelan.

Eh..?

"Ya sudahlah... Oi Sekiryuutei! Jika kau ada waktu luang, datanglah ke kediamanku untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang ya..." ucap kakek tua tersebut sambil memberikan selembar kertas kecil ke dalam saku bajuku, sambil kemudian berjalan pergi.

Eh...?

"Nah Ise-chan!~ Ayo kita pulang!~" ucap Serafall-san dengan riang sambil menarikku yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan berbagai macam kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dan setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya otakku yang bodoh ini pun dapat memproses semua informasi yang kuterima, membuat aku pun memasang wajah bengong seperti orang bodoh yang baru saja kejatuhan durian di kepalanya.

EHHHHH?!

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

"Kenapa... Aku bisa bernasib seperti ini..."

Kami pun sampai di depan sebuah Pintu berwarna hijau dengan gagang pintu berwarna biru muda yang sangat tinggi. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kembali sebuah pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa, yaitu sebuah taman yang sangat luas, dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan lainnya. Terlihat bahwa semua tanaman ini dirawat dengan baik

Bukan hanya itu saja, tampak sebuah sungai dengan air yang sangat jernih mengalir di sekitar taman yang kemungkinan hampir setara dengan tanah milik keluarga Gremory dimana Rias dulu menjelaskannya kepadaku.

Dasar orang-orang kaya...

"Semuanya! Aku pulang!" Serafall-san tampak berteriak dengan riang ke arah pintu besar tersebut, yang kemudian perlahan terbuka bersamaan dengan suara derit pelan, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang rasanya sudah lama tidak kulihat sejak aku berkunjung ke Mansion milik keluarga Gremory.

""Selamat datang, Serafall-Ojousama!""

Kami pun disambut oleh puluhan-tidak, ratusan maid serta butler yang membungkuk dengan rasa hormat. Tampak tatapan mereka pun berpaling ke arahku, yang dimana senyum mereka pun berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan pelan.

Tapi kurasa itu masuk akal. Orang mana yang tidak heran jika melihat putri dari tuan mereka tiba-tiba saja datang membawa laki-laki yang tidak dikenal.

"Onee-chan!~~"

Bisikan-bisikan dari para maid dan para butler pun terpotong saat suara melengking terdengar dari balik tangga kembar dimana balai ruangan yang sangat lebar dengan karpet panjang berwarna biru tua saat sebuah sosok kecil berlari dengan cepat dan menerjang Serafall-san.

Sosok kecil itu tampak jelas adalah seorang gadis yang berumur kurang lebih tiga sampai empat tahun. Dengan rambut hitam yang panjangnya mencapai pinggangnya, dan sebuah gaun berwarna biru langit berenda yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"So-tan!~ Onee-chan sudah pulang!~" ucap Serafall-san sambil memeluk sosok mungil tersebut, yang dimana dibalas dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Ya, sosok tersebut adalah Sona Sitri. Adik perempuan dari Serafall-san, dan juga yang akan menjadi Ketua OSIS di Kuoh Academy nantinya, juga Master dari Genshirou Saji, rivalku yang lainnya selain Vali.

Kalau aku perhatikan, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sirzech-Oniisan dan Serafall-san bisa memiliki Sister Complex. Siapa yang tidak gemas melihat sosok mungil yang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Onii-chan/Onee-chan sambil memeluk mereka dengan wajah mungil nan imut dan serta senyuman polos nan manis yang pasti akan meluluhkan hati siapa pun.

Dan misteri lainnya dari sisi kehidupan Yondai Maou pun terpecahkan.

"Onee-chan... Siapa laki-laki yang bersama dengan Onee-chan ini..? Apa dia temanmu? Dia terlihat mesum..."

Uwoooo! Padahal dia masih kecil, tapi ucapannya sama tajamnya seperti Sona-Kaichou yang kukenal!

**[Ha ha ha ha ha! Sepertinya bahkan anak kecil pun dapat mendeteksi kemesumanmu partner!]**

'Sialan kau Ddraig!' umpatku kepada partner naga yang berada di dalam Sacred Gear-ku. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati diriku yang diejek oleh seseorang! Bahkan anak kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari tiga tahun!

"So-tan! Nee-chan perkenalkan padamu! Sosok legendaris yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang! Sang Sekiryuutei sendiri!~" ucap Serafall sambil tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkanku seolah aku ini adalah seseorang yang sangat penting.

Dan benar saja, begitu Serafall-san memperkenalkanku, suara mulut yang tersentak atau pun terkesiap berkumandang bagaikan orkestra dadakan. Tampak para maid dan juga para butler pun memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut serta ketakutan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada pula yang mundur perlahan dengan mimik ekspresi yang penuh dengan ketakutan.

Hah...

"Heee? Sekiryuutei!? Benarkah itu Onee-chan!?"

Lain halnya dengan Sona-kaichou, tampak ia pun terkesiap dan mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan permen dalam jumlah banyak. Aku pun menatap matanya yang berwarna magenta tersebut. Tatapan anak kecil yang masih terdapat kepolosan dan kemurnian, bukan tatapan dingin penuh dengan kalkulasi yang biasanya kulihat dari Sona-kaichou yang biasanya.

"Nah Sona-chan! Ayo kita ajak Ise-chan masuk dan melihat-lihat sekeliling Mansion yuk!"

"Uhm!~"

Dan lamunanku lagi-lagi buyar saat kedua lenganku ditarik oleh duo kakak-adik yang entah kenapa sama-sama _hyperactive-_nya, berkeliling mansion yang tampaknya hampir seluas mansion milik keluarga Gremory.

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**-Night Time, 01.37 AM-**

**-? P.O.V-**

"Di sana! Aku terakhir kali melihatnya berlari ke arah hutan!"

"Kejar! Jangan sampai spesimen langka itu lolos begitu saja!"

"Aku melihatnya! Dia lari ke arah Utara! Kejar!"

Suara hiruk-pikuk dibelakangku pun bagaikan sebuah sabit yang siap menebas tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka dan darah ini. Namun aku tidak peduli, karena sekarang yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah bagaimana caraku untuk dapat kabur dari situasi ini.

kain kotor yang membalut tubuhku pun terasa tidak dapat melindungiku dari dinginnya malam di dalam hutan yang gelap, bagaikan kegelapan tiada batas saat dimana aku berlari tanpa tahu arah, bagaikan anak kecil yang tersesat.

Nafasku pun memburu dengan cepat, jantungku berdetak dengan kencang bagaikan siap meledak kapan saja, seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit dan setiap langkah yang kuambil terasa semakin berat seolah terdapat beban yang sangat sangat berat di seluruh tubuhku.

Tapi...

Semua itu tidak penting...

Aku harus tetap lari...

Lari dari neraka ini...

Untuk bertemu lagi dengannya...

Untuk itu...

'Aku pasti akan kabur dari kejaran monster-monster ini...! Dan aku... Pasti akan menemuinya..!' ucapku di dalam hati, sambil terus berlari menghindari semak belukar dan pepohonan yang gelap gulita. Aku pun melihat setitik cahaya, cahaya yang sangat kecil namun terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Mengikuti insting, aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah sumber cahaya tersebut, tidak memperdulikan teriakan tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin sakit.

Sayangnya, hal itu menjadi kesalahan terbesarku. Saat aku tidak melihat ada sebuah celah di tanah dimana aku berpijak. Dan hal yang kuingat selanjutnya adalah celah tersebut retak dan hancur oleh pijakanku. Membuatku terjatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang seolah tidak memiliki dasar.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Meski aku sadar, dalam kondisiku yang sekarang, hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan?

Tanpa aku sadari, mataku pun meneteskan air mata. Hatiku terasa akan berhenti setiap saat, dimana aku semakin dalam terjatuh ke dalam lubang ini.

Aku ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengannya...

Suaranya...

Rambutnya...

Matanya...

Aku ingin sekali melihat, memeluk dan mendengar suaranya...

Sampai aku tidak sadar bibirku pun mengucapkan namanya...

Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya...

"...Issei..."

Dan hal selanjutnya yang kuketahui adalah, kegelapanlah yang memelukku... Tidak sebelum aku melihat sosok dikejauhan, serta kilatan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang bagaikan menerangi malam yang gelap ini...

.

.

.

.

"... Hmph..."

* * *

**-To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 : Beginning of Meeting

**Kembali dengan saya! Shinsekiryuutei!_  
_**

**Pertama-tama, kuucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya atas review kalian! Dan, meski ada flame. Lupakan, aku tidak peduli~**

**Baiklah, chapter 5 sudah terbit dan pastikan kalian baca dengan sepenuh hati ya! Dan jangan lupa untuk Review kalian!**

**Baiklah, sekarang masuk ke tanya jawab untuk para review yang masuk!**

**Kuzuri Reiketsu : Tetot! Salah! Dia bukan Rias hahaha! Mungkin anda bisa menemukan identitasnya jika anda teliti membaca chapter2 sebelumnya :)**

**Udin Dark Reader : Yap! Terima kasih! Dan memang cerita yang kubuat sama sekali beda dengan cerita-cerita DxD x Naruto yang biasanya. Untuk pairing Serafall dengan Issei, mungkin tanpa saya menjelaskannya pun anda bisa menebaknya sendiri, hu hu hu~**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : untuk kesalahan yang saya buat mengenai chapter 4, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan untuk fict dimana Issei lebih menonjol dari Naruto, itu karena Issei memiliki potensial. Hanya saja hal itu tertutup oleh sifat mesum yang kelewat batas dan juga salah authnya yang membuat Issei jadi semesum itu. Setuju?**

**Arc-kun : Heee? di Underworld ada Durian? Wah, kapan2 saya harus mengundang salah satu penghuninya untuk ditanyakan nih hahaha! Untuk gadis yang dikejar itu, cobalah baca chapter2 sebelumnya dengan teliti. Maka anda akan mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan utk Naruto, bisa terjawab di chapter ini. Dan untuk Old Man ini, dia adalah Semi-canon, karena dia pernah muncul di volume 1 dari LN Highschool DxD.**

**iib junior : terima kasih atas sarannya :)**

**Tendo : Gak salah baca kok, hanya saja tiba-tiba terlintas ide di kepalaku dan kubuat ulang fict itu menjadi fict ini dibumbui dengan plot twist yang sudah saya persiapkan.**

**Nanase Akira : hmmm... salah! Itu bukan Rias~ Dan yang menolongnya... Siapa ya~**

**Guest : errr... bukan :P**

**Drak Yagami : Selalu ada efek samping dari perpindahan dimensi. Kalau tidak, mana seru nantinya kalau dari awal Issei sudah sekuat di Vol. 12. Dan pertanyaan anda lainnya mungkin saja terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Mudiantoro : mungkin anda kurang greget pertanyaannya, hwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Chisaki Chan : Yep, Misteri!**

**kun cici-naru : tentu saja Issei sebagai protagonist! Dan Naruto sendiri perannya adalah sebagai Deuteragonist dalam fict ini.**

**Erythrina Errol : aduh, namamu susah sekali sih nak :')**  
**Well, untuk itu, kurasa aku tidak kaget kok. Karena pada dasarnya fict ini beda dengan fict yang biasa muncul di Naruto x DxD xover. Dan pembaca biasanya bingung dengan cerita yang tipikal slow development sehingga mereka hanya terkadang mereview pada saat adegan puncak. Yap, saya senang ada orang yang menyadari potensi yang disimpan oleh Issei. Karena itu, saya membuat fict ini dengan membangun character Issei yang jarang dilihat oleh pembaca pada umunya, serta bagaimana ia berkembang pada setiap plot demi plot cerita.**

**Untuk kekuatan Issei, tentu saja saya akan melakukan itu. Karena hal tersebut adalah salah satu adegan yang menarik untuk ditulis. Dan juga ini bisa menjadi latihan yang bagus untuk mencoba menulis adegan latihan Issei. Seperti filosofi favoritku; No Pain No Gain!**

**Hmmm... Sampai anda memikirkan itu adalah Kiba Yuuto ya. Tapi kurasa bisa ditebak ia siapa. Untuk Kiba Yuuto sendiri mungkin akan kuberikan peran lain yang akan cukup mengejutkan.**

**Ferianda : anda cuma baca untuk menunggu naruto kah... :'_**

**elsagon antiwap, harimauhujan, uzumaki21, nanaleo099 dan semua yang telah kusebut di atas, terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Dan tidak usah mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, silahkan chapter 5 untuk kalian!**

**Adios~**

* * *

_Suaranya..._

_Rambutnya..._

_Matanya...  
_

_Aku ingin sekali melihat, memeluk dan mendengar suaranya..._

_Sampai aku tidak sadar bibirku pun mengucapkan namanya..._

_Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya..._

_"...Issei..."_

_Dan hal selanjutnya yang kuketahui adalah, kegelapanlah yang memelukku... Tidak sebelum aku melihat sosok di kejauhan sana, serta kilatan rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang bagaikan menerangi malam yang gelap ini..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"... Hmph..."_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Beginning of Meeting and... WHO!?**

* * *

**Sitri Mansion, Bed room**

**-Issei P.O.V-**

"Kenapa... Bisa terjadi hal semacam ini..."

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di pagi hari yang indah. Burung-burung berkicau di luar Underworld, sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup keluar dari sela korden jendela, serta suara angin nan merdudari luar jendela yang bagaikan musik di telingaku.

Tapi apakah hal tersebut yang terjadi sekarang? Tidak!

Pertama, memang terdengar suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela kamar dimana aku beristirahat sekarang! Tapi tidak ada sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup masuk dari balik jendela, atau pun suara angin nan merdu dari luar jendela!

Kedua! Dan yang terpenting!

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi...

Karena... Aku sedang berada di dalam Surga!

Terjebak di dalam pelukan gadis imut berambut hitam yang bagaikan sutra terlembut tergerai dengan bebas di tubuhnya yang mungkin, dengan kulit putih mempesona serta lekuk yang sempurna! Dari bahu yang melengkung menuju ke arah kedua lengan yang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat!

Beralih menuju ke arah pinggul montok yang berbentuk bagaikan lekukan jam pasir yang diakhiri dengan lekukan kedua paha yang ramping dan berkilauan dengan iluminasi cahaya yang terpantul dari jendela kamar! Serta, kedua lekukan dada berisi yang mengairahkan, menempel erat di lengan kananku! Bahkan aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang berhembus pelan dan hangat di leherku, yang membuatku merinding penuh dengan sensasi yang luar biasa!

Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan memakai kemeja putih yang terlalu besar untuknya! Membuat aku dapat melihat berbagai sela dari tubuhnya yang molek tersebut!

Serafall Leviathan, atau bisa dipanggil Serafall Sitri sendiri sedang tidur dengan lelap di sampingku dengan memeluk erat lengan kananku, menggunakan pakaian tipis yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan tiap lekuk tubuhnya! Oppai milik Serafall-sama! Sudah kusimpan lagi, informasi baru di dalam folder rahasia di dalam kepalaku!

Uwooo! Aku bersyukur kepadamu Tuhan-Adaow!

"Sial... Air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir..."

**[Pagi-pagi pikiran mesummu sudah mulai beraksi, Partner?]**

'Diam sebentar Ddraig! Biarkan aku menikmati surga ini meskipun aku nantinya akan pergi ke alam sana!'

**[Seberapapun aku ingin kau pergi ke alam sana agar penderitaan dan penghinaan atas nama Oppai Dragon ini berakhir, aku tetap harus mengingatkanmu sebagai partnermu bahwa kemarin adalah salah satu dari hal terkonyol yang pernah kau lakukan partner...]**

Aku pun keheranan mendengar ucapan dari Dragon yang berdiam di tangan kiriku ini. Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan kemarin? Apa jangan-jangan...

_'Aku sudah bukanlah seorang perjaka lagi!?'_

**[Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!]**

Ddraig... Sekejam itukah kau menghancurkan impianku untuk tidak perjaka lagi...

'Kalau begitu apa...?' ucapku dengan nada tidak bersemangat, sambil terdengar helaan nafas dari dalam alam bawah sadarku. Oi Ddraig! Kau tidak memahami perasaanku sama sekali!

_'Daripada itu, kau mengatakan bahwa kemarin adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan dengan Serafall-san?'_

**[Rupanya kau tidak mengingatnya ya? Itu masuk akal, karena kejadian bodoh yang kau lakukan kemarin malam...]**

* * *

**-Flashback-**

* * *

_"Ise-chan, setelah ini kita berkeliling di sekitar taman ya~"_

_"Onee-chan! Ise-chan seharusnya bermain di ruang tamu bersamaku sekarang! Kau terlalu memonopolinya!"_

_"Tapi So-tan!~ Ise-chan sudah berjanji padaku duluan!~"_

_"Tidak! Aku yang lebih dulu membuat janji dengannya!"_

_Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum garing mendengar adu mulut dari kakak-beradik yang sekarang sedang menempelkan kedua lengan mereka pada kedua lenganku. Serafall-san tampak menempel erat di lengan kananku sambil memeluknya dengan kedua tangannya. Ugh! Aku bisa merasakan Oppainya menempel di lenganku!_

_Sedangkan chibi Sona-kaichou menarik-narik pergelangan tangan kiriku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya yang imut. Ugh... Wajahnya itu benar-benar membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak gila karena keimutannya!_

_... Dan sebelum ada yang berkomentar, aku bukanlah pedophile..._

_Tapi ini pengalaman baru untukku yang belum pernah berkunjung ke dalam Mansion milik keluarga Sitri. Dari desain interior, mereka tidak kalah dari keluarga Gremory yang merupakan salah satu keluarga terkaya di Underworld. Hanya perbedaan dari Sitri dan Gremory terletak pada halaman Mansion mereka._

_Halaman dari Mansion milik keluarga Sitri dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan, bunga dan tanaman-tanaman lain yang membuat halaman Sitri lebih bervariasi daripada halaman Gremory yang meskipun indah, tapi hanya terdapat beberapa jenis tamanan saja._

_"Ise-chan... Ise-chan! Underworld kepada Ise-chan!"_

_"Eh..?"_

_Aku pun tersadar dari pikiranku dan menatap ke arah Serafall-san yang sejak tadi memanggilku. Tampak ia terlihat jengkel sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tapi dia malah terlihat amat menggemaskan karena itu, Ugh..._

_"Ah.. Maaf Levia-tan. Aku sedang berpikir hingga tidak mendengar panggilanmu..."_

_"Muuu... Apa pikiran itu lebih penting dariku dan So-tan?~" _

_"Ha ha ha ha ha..."_

_Aku pun tidak bisa berkata banyak karena melihat Serafall-san yang cemberut seperti itu membuatku seakan ingin mencubit pipinya yang menggemaskan itu!_

_"Hah... Setelah perhatian yang kuberikan padamu... Kenapa kau malah menghiraukanku seperti itu... Padahal aku jarang melakukannya..."_

_"Ng? Apa kau berkata sesuatu Levia-tan?"  
_

_"Tidak ada apa-apa! Hmph!" ucap Serafall-san yang memalingkan kepalanya, dan mulai meninggalkanku dengan Sona-kaichou.  
_

_Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataanku barusan..?_

_"Muuu... Ise-chan jahat pada Nee-chan! Sona benci dengan Ise-chan!" tampak Sona-kaichou yang memegangku pun menendang kakiku dengan keras sambil kemudian berlari menjauh._

_Oh tolonglah! Apa kalian tidak bisa setidaknya menceritakan apa maksud kalian tanpa memasang muka cemberut seperti itu?_

_**[... Partner... ketidak-pekaanmu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menghiburku... Khu khu khu...]**_

_'Tidak kau juga Ddraig!'_

_"Oh..? Kita kedatangan tamu ya? Tidak biasanya Sera-chan mengundang lelaki di kediaman kita~"_

_Aku pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan pakaian formal, berupa kemeja berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan dibagian dua kancing teratas, tailcoat berwarna hitam serta celana kain dengan warna yang sama. Mata biru pria tersebut menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan hangat layaknya seseorang yang menyambut orang lain dengan ramah. Wajahnya masih terlihat muda, mungkin tidak lebih tua daripada Serafall-san. Tapi kurasa aku tidak terkejut, lagipula ini adalah salah satu hak istimewa yang dimiliki oleh semua Devil :bisa mengubah wujud dan penampilan fisik mereka._

_Tapi tunggu dulu, orang ini jangan-jangan..._

_"Papa!" teriak Chibi Sona-kaichou sambil kemudian berlari dan memeluk lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu pun berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mungil chibi Sona-kaichou sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Yap, sudah kuduga. Ayah dari Serafall-san dan juga chibi Sona-kaichou, dan juga Tuan dari keluarga Sitri. _

_"Sona-tan, apa kau berlaku sopan saat bersama dengan lelaki yang diundang oleh kakakmu Sera-tan?"_

_"Uhm! Sona sudah berlaku sebaik mungkin dengan menemani Sekiryuutei-san berkeliling Mansion!" ucap chibi Sona-kaichou yang langsung membuatku berkeringat dingin. Aku lupa, bahwa bagaimana pun, Sona-kaichou yang sekarang adalah sesosok anak yang tidak lebih tua dari tiga atau empat tahun._

_Dan benar saja. Begitu chibi Sona-kaichou mengatakan siapa sebenarnya diriku, Tuan Sitri pun langsung menatapku dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi keterkejutan. Kami pun saling bertemu pandangan beberapa saat, dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia sedang mengamatiku dengan seksama, dan suasana di tempat itu pun langsung berubah sunyi seketika._

* * *

_**-Serafall P.O.V-**_

_Aku, Serafall Sitri, hanya bisa terdiam sambil menggenggam lengan Ise-chan dengan ketidak-pastian yang berkecambuk di dalam hatiku. Ukh, Sona-tan bodoh! Kenapa sih dia harus membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan siapa Ise-chan sebenarnya sebelum aku dapat menjelaskannya! Sekarang papa kan malah jadi menatap Ise-chan dengan tatapan yang tidak menggenakan!_

_P-pokoknya, sekarang aku harus membuat suasana menjadi sedikit lebih cair sebe-_

_"Kau... Sekiryuutei yang legendaris itu? Luar Biasa!"_

_"Eh..?"_

_Papa pun mengatakan hal tersebut dengan lantang sambil mendekati Ise-chan dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Ise-chan._

_"Tidak kusangka anak perempuanku bisa mengundang sosok yang luar biasa seperti anda! Dan juga aura ini... Devil! Oh, apakah ini berarti aku akan tidak lama lagi bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan anak laki-lakiku?!" ucap Papa dengan penuh bersemangat, membuat kami pun hanya bisa melongo menatap laki-laki yang kupanggil dengan panggilan papa, menggenggam lengan Ise-chan dan mulai menariknya sambil berlari dengan penuh semangat._

_Papa... Kemana kau akan membawa Ise-chan!?_

_"Papa tunggu! Jangan bawa kabur Ise-chan-KU!"_

_Aku pun bereaksi dengan berteriak memanggil papaku yang bodoh itu! Kemana dia akan membawa Ise-chan!?_

_"Kembali ke sini kau papa bodoh!" ucapku sambil berlari mengejar papa dan Ise-chan yang masih ditarik olehnya. "Dan juga, kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja seenaknya menculik Ise-chaannn!" _

_"Habisnya kau curang anakku! Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan bidak sehebat ini!? Papamu ini iri tahu!"_

_"Tapi kau tidak harus langsung menculiknya kan?! Memangnya untuk apa kau menculik Ise-chan!"_

_"Untuk menyambutnya tentu saja! Sekalian mungkin aku harus menyambut kekasih barumu bukan?"_

_"Apa maksudmu papa begooooooo!"_

_Warna merah di pipiku pun tidak bisa kututupi! Menantu? Itu salah! Masa papaku mengira bahwa Ise-chan adalah p-p-p-p-p-acarkuuuuuuuuuu?! _

_Tapi... Prospek seperti itu seperti membuat kembang api yang meletus di perutku..._

_Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu! Ise-chan! Aku akan menyelamatkanmuuuuuu!_

_Aku pun berlari mengejar papa meninggalkan So-tan, dimana ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa kudengar karena jarak di antara kami._

_"... Eh... Jadi kita akan berpesta malam ini?"_

_Bukan So-taaaaaan!_

* * *

_**Scene Break**_

* * *

_**Sitri Mansion, Dining Room**_

_**-Issei P.O.V-**_

_Aku, Hyoudou Issei, hanya bisa terdiam menatap sosok laki-laki di depanku, yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari butler yang tampak sesekali menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kewaspadaan. _

_Meskipun aku tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu... Tetap saja hal itu membuat hati kecilku ini sakit... uhhh..._

_**[Memangnya kau punya hati kecil ya partner? Kukira kau hanya punya nafsu libido tinggi dan obsesi kepada Oppai.]**_

_Ohok! Ddraig... Ucapanmu barusan seperti belati tajam yang menusukku dari belakang... _

_**[Balas dendam itu nikmat tiada tara partner!]**_ _ucap Ddraig sambil tertawa lepas dari dalam pikiranku._

_... Naga bodoh itu... Awas kau nanti Ddraig!_

_"Sekiryuutei-kun!"_

_"Ah? Iya?"_

_Aku pun terkejut begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilku, yang ternyata adalah lelaki yang menarikku ke dalam ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Bagian dalamnya dihiasi dengan karpet berwarna biru tua untuk bagian dalam dan lapisan biru muda untuk bagian luarnya. Di tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat suatu meja mahogani yang sangat panjang, dengan rangkaian lampu yang sepertinya dirangkai dengan menggunakan berlian._

_...Orang kaya sialan..._

_"Sebelumnya maafkan aku atas tindakanku yang tiba-tiba menarikmu seenaknya tanpa persetujuanmu. Aku hanya ingin segera menyambut kedatangan Sekiryuutei yang dikatakan mampu membunuh dewa di rumahku yang sederhana ini." ucap ayah Serafall-san dengan tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisikan minuman yang berwarna merah tua. _

_"Ah..! Tidak apa-apa tuan Sitri! Aku hanya... Sedikit terkejut saja..."_

_Kurasa lelaki ini hanya antusias saat ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku. Hmmm! Rasanya aku seperti orang penting saja! Bahkan ayah Serafall-san pun langsung menyambutku dengan perjamuan mewah seperti ini!_

_**[Jangan terlalu besar kepala dulu partner. Jangan lupa bahwa aku adalah penyebab kau bisa mendapat sambutan seperti ini. Jika kau hanya Devil biasa, yah mungkin saat ini kau sudah diusir ke jalanan.] **__ujar sumber dari Sekiryuutei itu sendiri sambil tertawa keras._

_Ukh! Kenapa di saat aku sedang ingin membanggakan diri..._

_"Nah, Sekiryuutei-kun... Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau sekedar bersulang sebagai awal penyambutanmu?"_

_"Oh? Baiklah tuan Sitri" ucapku sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah tua yang ada di depanku. Hmmm? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat minuman ini di suatu tempat, tapi dimana ya?_

_**[Partner, mungkin kau tidak seharusnya meminum minuman yang disedia-]**_

_"Kalau begitu, bersulang!" ucap tuan Sitri sambil mengangkat gelasnya, lalu meminumnya._

_"Ah! Bersulang!" secara refleks aku pun ikut mengangkat gelasku lalu meminumnya._

_**[Partner! Minuman yang kau minum itu adalah-]**_

_Dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah suara Ddraig yang ada di dalam kepalaku sebelum rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku._

* * *

**Flashback End**

* * *

**[Dan setelah itu, kau dan lelaki yang dipanggil tuan Sitri itu terus saja minum tanpa henti sambil menanggalkan pakaian kalian hingga hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. Entah sudah berapa botol yang kau minum setelah gelas pertamamu. Yang jelas saat gadis Serafall itu menemukanmu, kalian berdua sudah dalam kondisi mabuk berat sehingga ia harus mengangkatmu ke dalam kamarnya sementara orang tua itu dibawa oleh istrinya ke dalam kamarnya-partner, kau mendengarku bukan?]**

"..."

Aku tidak percaya... Belum satu hari aku datang di kediaman Sitri, aku sudah melakukan hal semacam itu...

"Uwaaaaa! Aku harus bicara apa kepada Serafall-san! Ditaruh dimana mukaku ini!" teriakku dengan rasa malu Bagaimana tidak, aku melakukan hal bodoh yang mempermalukan diriku sendiri! Rasanya aku ingin melompat ke dalam jurang terdalam jika ada!

"Nggggh..."

Mataku pun beralih kepada suara desahan lembut yang ada di sebelahku. Sepasang mata besar berwarna magenta adalah hal pertama yang kulihat saat gadis imut yang kupanggil (dan juga karena dia yang memintanya) Levia-tan perlahan terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Sepertinya Serafall-san bukanlah tipe yang mudah bangun. Hal itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia masih terlihat setengah sadar dan mata yang terlihat sayu dan tidak terfokus sama sekali.

"Huaaaammm... Pagi Ise-chan..."

"P-pagi Levia-tan..."

ucapku terbata-bata membalas ucapan Serafall-san. Aduh, aku harus bicara apa dengannya setelah hal memalukan yang kulakukan kemarin malam!

"Hueeee... Ngantuknya..." ujar Serafall-san sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi, meninggalkanku sendirian dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Hah... Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ya..."

**[Bagaimana kalau kau memulainya dengan mengumpulkan informasi partner?]**

"Informasi? Apa maksudmu Ddraig?"

**[Di sini adalah dunia yang tidak kita kenal sama sekali. Dan juga orang-orang yang sama, namun tidak mengenalmu sebagai Hyoudou Issei, melainkan mengenalmu sebagai Sekiryuutei. Dengan kondisi semacam itu, seharusnya kita mulai mencari informasi mengenai pergerakan waktu di dunia ini.]** ujar Ddraig dengan nada serius, yang membuatku pun ikut berpikir mengenai usulannya.

Benar juga, posisiku di dunia ini adalah Sekiryuutei, bukanlah Hyoudou Issei.

_'Kalau begitu, menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan Ddraig?'_

**[Hmmm... Kurasa sebaiknya kita-]**

Belum sempat Ddraig menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tampak pintu kamar Serafall-san pun dibuka oleh seorang maid yang tampak waspada begitu ia melihatku.

"Maaf mengganggu anda Sekiryuutei-sama, tapi Tuan dan Nyonya Sitri menginginkan agar Anda dan Serafall-ojousama segera berpakaian dan menemui mereka. Bisakah anda memberitahukan itu kepada Serafall-ojousama?" ucap maid itu dengan nada hormat.

Kedua orang tua Serafall-san? Apa mengenai masalah yang kemarin? Kalau benar... Uwoooooo! Bagaimana dengan nasibku setelah ini!

"Ise-chan, apa tadi ada seseorang?"

Aku pun menoleh begitu mendengar panggilan dari Sera-Guooooooo!

"S-s-s-s-s-erafall-san?"

Ini pasti sebuah surga... Serafall-san keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya yang mungil! Kulitnya yang putih! Pahanya yang menggoda! Bahkan Oppainya yang terselip di antara handuk! Aku bisa melihat setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang proporsional ini dengan kedua mataku! Uwooo!

"Ise-chan...?" ucap Serafall-san yang menatapku dengan tatapan heran, membuatku kembali dari alam mimpiku. Benar juga, sekarang bukan saatnya aku untuk tenggelam di alam mimpi... Masih ada cobaan yang sebentar lagi mendatangiku... Hah...

"Serafall-san, barusan ada maid yang memberitahuku kalau kau dan aku dipanggil oleh orang tuamu."

"Dipanggil oleh papa dan mama?"

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**Morning, Sitri Mansion**

**-Living room-**

"Maaf memanggil kalian pagi-pagi begini." ucap Tuan Sitri yang tampak sudah duduk di ujung meja mahogani panjang yang kemarin.

Tampak di sampingnya adalah sesosok wanita elegan berambut hitam yang duduk sambil meminum teh di cangkirnya. Ia mengenakan pakaian berupa Victorian Dress berwarna hijau toska, beserta sarung tangan panjang, dan juga cincin emas yang terpasang di jari manis tangan kirinya. Mata merah yang dimilikinya kemudian mengarah kepadaku, yang membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman melihat tatapannya. Jangan-jangan... Aku akan di eksekusi di sini!?

"Ada apa papa memanggilku dan Ise-chan?" ucap Serafall-san yang tampak duduk berseberangan dengan wanita tersebut. Aku pun ikut duduk di samping Serafall-san, sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena tatapan wanita itu seperti bisa menusukku dengan pedang yang tidak terlihat! Tatapannya benar-benar menakutkan!

"Aku memanggil kalian ke sini karena kudengar kau diserang oleh salah satu dari sisa-Old Maou-Fraction."

"!?"

Aku pun terkejut mendengar ucapan dari tuan Sitri yang sama sekali tidak kuduga. Tidak kusangka pembicaraan pagi ini menjurus ke arah kejadian kemarin.

Old-Maou-Fraction, atau fraksi lama yang dulunya berperang dengan New-Maou-Fraction.

Setelah The Great War, baik fraksi Devil, Angel maupun Fallen Angel tidak memiliki inisiatif untuk melanjutkan perang. Alasannya mudah saja, karena dari pihak Fallen Angel, banyak sekali anggota mereka yang tewas di medan perang. Apalagi dari 3 fraksi yang ada, Fallen Angel merupakan fraksi dengan jumlah anggota yang paling sedikit.

Sedangkan dari pihak Angel, mereka pun harus kehilangan pemimpin mereka yang jatuh di medan perang, sang Tuhan sendiri.

Pihak Devil pun juga menderita kehilangan yang tidak kecil. Mereka pun kehilangan pemimpin mereka, para Original Satan yang turut binasa bersama dengan Tuhan di Perang Besar. Selain itu, dari 72 Pillar, atau disebut juga dengan 72 keluarga dari Devil yang memiliki darah murni yang ada, hanya 34 pillar yang tersisa dikarenakan dampak dari perang besar yang mengakibatkan 38 keluarga dari keturunan murni punah.

Namun, bukan berarti semuanya sudah tidak lagi menginginkan perang. Setelah para Maou lama meniggal dalam peperangan besar tersebut, kedamaian antar fraksi tidak sepenuhnya terestabilisasi.

Di balik tirai pemerintahan yang lenggang akibat dari, grup baru pun terbentuk.

Keturunan dari Original Satan yang mendeklarasikan atas perpindahan kekuasaan dari generasi orang tua mereka kepada mereka, dan juga bahwa peperangan belumlah berakhir. Mereka merasa bahwa sebagai keturunan dari Satan yang asli, sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk melanjutkan apa yang menjadi ambisi dari Original Satan, untuk menata kembali ulang dunia sesuai dengan pandangan mereka.

Sebagian setuju, namun sebagian tidak.

Dari perbedaan pendapat seperti itu, perang antar saudara pun bergejolak. Perang saudara antara Old-Maou-Fraction yang dipimpin oleh keturunan dari Original Satan dan New-Maou-Fraction yang dipimping oleh generasi baru berbakat yang bukan merupakan keturunan dari Original Satan, tapi memiliki kekuatan yang membuat mereka lebih menonjol daripada generasi muda lainnya.

Perang saudara ini pun akhirnya diakhiri dengan kemenangan dari New Satan Fraction yang dikarenakan keturunan dari Original Satan tidak memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi atau bahkan menyamai pendahulu mereka, dan harus menerima rasa malu saat mereka dihukum dengan diasingkan di luar kota Lilith.

Begitulah yang kudengar dari Rias pada saat konferensi dari tiga fraksi di dimensiku. Apa di dimensi ini, Old Satan Fraction masih aktif melakukan kekacauan ya...

"Iya papa, kemarin aku mendapat serangan lagi. Digabung dengan serangan-serangan sebelumnya, ini sudah serangan yang kelima."

Ehhh? Serangan yang kelima? Sepertinya situasinya lebih parah dari yang kuduga ya.

**[Sepertinya kita datang ke aliran waktu dimana Underworld baru saja pulih dari perang sipil antara kedua fraksi, partner.]**

Heee... begitu ya...

"Karena hal tersebut. Aku sudah memanggil '_mereka_' untuk datang ke kediaman kita untuk berdiskusi mengenai apa rencana kita selanjutnya. Lagipula, kau juga adalah salah satu calon kuat yang dapat menyaingi kekuatan mereka." ucap tuan Sitri sambil tersenyum.

Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku saat mendengar ucapan dari tuan Sitri. Mereka? Mereka siapa?

"... Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukan itu papa..." ucap Serafall-san dengan nada pelan. Whoaaa...! Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya siapa sih mereka yang dimaksud oleh tuan Sitri? Aku jadi penasaran.

Di saat pikiranku sedang terbang entah kemana memikirkan orang-orang yang dimaksud, seorang maid pun membuka pintu ruangan tamu tersebut.

"Maaf menganggu anda tuan, nyonya, Serafall-ojousama, dan juga Sekiryuutei-sama. Tamu kita sudah datang."

"Ah begitu ya? Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya Sayo-chin!~ Kalau begitu, bisa kau panggil mereka untuk masuk ke dalam?"

"Sesuai permintaanmu Tuan."

Maid itu pun pergi sambil menutup kembali pintu, meninggalkan kami berempat. Tampak tuan Sitri terlihat tersenyum lebar seolah ia menantikan kedatangan orang-orang yang ia maksud barusan. Nyonya Sitri, dia masih saja memasang wajah serius.

Yang menjadi perhatianku adalah mimik wajah Serafall-san. Sepertinya ia hanya menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum masam. Kira-kira apa hubungan Serafall-san dengan orang-orang ini sampai dia memasang mimik ekspresi seperti itu ya..?

"Permisi tuan, tamu tuan sudah datang."

"Persilahkan mereka masuk Saya-chin~"

"Sesuai keinginan anda."

Pintu pun kembali terbuka, dan kali ini nampaklah empat sosok yang satu-persatu memasuki ruangan.

Sosok pertama adalah seorang lelaki tampan dengan aura misterius yang mengelilinginya, tampak ia mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, dengan rompi coklat. Juga celana coklat tua dan sepatu bot berwarna coklat. Tampak ia tersenyum begitu melihat Serafall-san dan juga kedua orang tuanya, meskipun ia tampak menaikan alis matanya begitu matanya beralih kepadaku.

Orang ini, adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Dan juga merupakan Satan Blue dari Satan Sentai yang pernah berpartisipasi di dalam 'Ruin of Connection'. Ajuka Astaroth, atau juga disebut dengan Ajuka Beelzebub.

Sosok kedua juga adalah seorang lelaki tampan, namun terkesan malas. Hal itu terlihat dari kantung matanya yang cukup menghitam, juga saat ia sesekali menguap lebar-lebar seolah baru saja bangun dari tidur. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari kaus merah tua dengan syal ungu yang melekat di lehernya. Juga celana jeans berwarna biru tua pendek, serta sepatu sneakers berwarna merah muda. Ia tampak mengayunkan tangannya untuk menyapa kami sebelum kepalanya terkantuk-kantuk dan terlihat akan tidur kapan saja.

Woi! Jangan semudah itu kau tidur di sini!

Yap, sosok ini juga adalah salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Falbium Glasya-Laboras, atau disebut juga dengan sebutan Falbium Asmodeus. Meskipun aku ingat bahwa ia sempat berperan sebagai Satan Green dari Satan Sentai.

Sosok ketiga merupakan sosok yang familiar bagiku. Dengan rambut perak sepanjang pinggangnya, wajah yang cantik namun menyimpan ketegasan dan keseriusan, baju maid berwarna biru dan putih berlengan panjang dan dilengkapi dengan bando maid berwarna putih. Tampak ia membungkuk dengan hormat saat memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Sitri, sebelum beralih ke arahku dan matanya pun berubah drastis, seolah mengamatiku dengan seksama.

Wanita ini adalah Grayfia Lucifuge, atau mungkin di dimensi ini, ia juga merupakan salah satu dari Yondai Maou. Tidak lupa, ia juga merupakan Satan Yellow yang juga berperan sebagai salah satu anggota dari Satan Sentai.

Dan sosok terakhir adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

"R-rias?!"

Memang, ia sangat persis dengan Rias yang kukenal, tapi wajahnya terlihat lebih tua dan lebih dewasa!

Sosok yang terakhir memasuki ruangan adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah tua sepanjang paha yang diikat menjadi ponytail kuda, serta mata biru-hijau yang sangat mirip dengan Rias. Pakaian yang ia kenakan terdiri Kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan kalung mutiara emas berbentuk oval yang menempel di lehernya. Pada bagian bawah, ia mengenakan rok kulit pendek berwarna coklat yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggulnya. Juga bagian kaki yang ditutupi oleh stocking panjang berwarna coklat yang panjangnya mencapai pahanya.

Wanita tersebut pun menyapa Serafall-san dan keluarganya dengan sopan, sebelum ia memberikan ekspresi heran begitu mendengar teriakanku, namun juga memberikan sapaan yang sama padaku.

Wanita ini... Mungkinkah... Dia itu adalah Rias?

"Ah! Selamat datang semuanya! Ajuka, Falbium, Grayfia, Serena!"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, tuan Sitri."

"Halo... tuan Sitri... Huammm..."

"Falbium, perhatikan tingkahmu dihadapan tuan Sitri. Tuan Sitri, senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan anda, maaf atas tingkah falbium yang terkesan kurang sopan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah tidak heran dengan perilaku Falbium yang sangat malas, ha ha ha ha!"

"Serafall, senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Rena-chan..."

Tampak mereka pun saling menyapa satu sama lain, meninggalkan aku yang kebingungan sendirian. Gadis yang bernama Serena ini, jangan-jangan...

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin bukan...

Masa dia adalah...

"Permisi, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Pikiranku pun terhenti begitu mendengar suara lembut yang berasal dari sampingku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat wanita yang mirip Rias ini menyapaku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum. Secara refleks yang sudah dilatih oleh Rias dan lainnya, aku pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Ahhh! Maaf! Namaku Hyoudou Issei! S-salam kenal!" ucapku sedikit terbata-bata. Ukh! Mau bagaimana lagi! Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Rias!

"Salam kenal Hyoudou Issei-kun, namaku adalah Serena Gremory."

Selena Gremory. Heee... Jadi itu nama-

"Maaf bila aku tidak sopan, tapi sebelumnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Rias' begitu melihatku, apa kau mengenal adik kecilku Ria-tan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"R-ria-tan...?"

Jangan-jangan... Orang ini... Adalah...!

"J-jangan-jangan kau adalah... Sirzech-niisan!?"

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**Old Mansion, Outside boundary of Lilith**

**-Old Man P.o.V-**

Aku, Kakek tua yang renta ini hanya duduk sambil memandangi langit pagi hari dengan meminum teh chamomile yang hangat, membuat tubuh tuaku ini menjadi lebih segar karena asupan kafein yang men-stimulasi tubuhku.

Sambil membaca buku tua yang berisikan tentang kisah seorang lelaki yang cintanya dikhianati oleh cinta pertamanya hanya karena ia adalah orang miskin dan kemudian ia pun kabur dan kembali sebagai orang kaya untuk membalas dendam, pikiranku pun kembali melayang kepada kejadian kemarin yang menarik perhatianku.

Sekiryuutei.

Ya, dia adalah sosok yang sungguh membuatku tertarik. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Devil, yang berarti Sekiryuutei ini adalah manusia yang bereinkarnasi menjadi Devil melalui sistem Evil Pieces yang diciptakan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Sekiryuutei ini juga memiliki pedang yang menarik. Yang bahkan seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh Devil pada umumnya. Tidak, bahkan hanya untuk dapat memegang gagang pedang tersebut saja tidak mungkin. Tapi, ia bisa memegangnya, bahkan menggunakannya tanpa adanya penolakan dari pedang itu sendiri.

Pedang Suci, Ascalon. Yang juga dijuluki sebagai 'Pedang Suci Pembunuh Naga.'

Hmmmm... Menarik... Sungguh menarik...

"Kakek tua."

Kepalaku pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Tampak pemilik suara yang memanggilku adalah sesosok anak muda yang mungkin masih dalam masa remaja. Rambut pirang sepanjang leher, serta kulit kecoklatan dan juga mata biru langit yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebosanan. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dengan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna orange, serta celana baggy panjang berwarna coklat muda dan sepatu bot berwarna hitam.

"Ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini, Maelstorm..."

"Ada apa..? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk menemuimu pagi ini, Heathcliff.."

"Ah... Benar juga. Maafkan aku Maelstorm. Sepertinya otakku ini sudah terlampau tua sehingga janji kecil pun bisa aku lupakan begitu saja.. Hyo ho ho ho ho!"

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehingga kau memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Kemarin... Aku bertemu dengan orang yang menarik."

"Lagi? Bukankah lusa lalu kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama? Dan ternyata orang tersebut menarik bagimu karena ia sama mesumnya denganmu." ucap Maelstorm dengan nada jengkel. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu LAGI-LAGI tertarik dengan orang lain, terutama orang yang membuatku harus menemuimu pagi-pagi begini?"

"Sekiryuutei."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Yap, seperti yang kuduga. Mimik wajah Maelstorm yang sebelumnya terlihat santai dan bosan, mendadak berubah serius dan menatapku dengan mata yang tajam.

"... Sekiryuutei katamu...? Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas hal tersebut?"

"Hyo ho ho ho ho! Memang benar! Tapi Maelstorm... Sekiryuutei yang kutemui... Adalah seorang pria."

Ekspresi Maelstorm pun sesuai dengan apa yang aku perkirakan. Tampak Matanya terbelalak lebar sesaat, sebelum ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sambil berpura-pura batuk.

Cih... Aku gagal rupanya. Tapi lihat saja Maelstorm-kun! Suatu saat aku pasti bisa memotret ekspresi itu!

"... Pria katamu? Bukankah Sekiryuutei yang kita temukan waktu itu adalah seorang anak kecil? Bagaimana mungkin anak sekecil itu bisa tumbuh begitu saja dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan?"

Dan sekarang, lebih baik aku memfokuskan diri pada topik Sekiryuutei yang baru saja kutemukan ini sebelum aku ketahuan memiliki maksud terhadapnya... Ho ho ho...

"Hal itu, aku pun juga masih belum tahu.. Tapi kau tahu bukan bahwa itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kecuali, ada kejadian kesenjangan waktu yang membuat ia tumbuh mendadak begitu saja."

"Kesenjangan waktu... Jangan-jangan Sekiryuutei yang kau sebut ini...!"

"Ya. Kemungkinan yang terbesar adalah, ada lebih dari 1 Sekiryuutei."

Maelstorm pun terdiam begitu mendengar perkataanku. Ho ho ho! Wajar saja! Karena hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil. Kecuali bahwa Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig memiliki keturunan, atau...

"... Jadi maksudmu... Sekiryuutei yang kau temui adalah..."

Bingo.

"Tepat sekali Maelstorm..."

"... Begitu ya... Memang benar, hal tersebut mungkin adalah hal yang paling masuk akal."

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa begitu saja langsung memutuskan bahwa spekulasi kita benar begitu saja. Masih ada puluhan, tidak. Ratusan kemungkinan yang ada mengenai kemunculan DUA Sekiryuutei di masa ini."

"Begitu ya... Tapi kurasa hal tersebut kita pikirkan nanti saja. Karena gadis yang kutemukan kemarin itu masih harus kurawat lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Maelstorm, aku pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasku sama sekali. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat ia membawa seorang gadis tersebut pada dini hari setelah menghilang selama 3 hari. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, gadis yang dia bawa merupakan spesimen ras yang sangat langka! Tidak, bahkan lebih langka dari spesimen campuran antara Angel dan Devil sekalipun.

"Ara... Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi gadis itu untuk mengambil sampel dari rambut dan juga darahnya!~ Hyo ho ho ho! Benar-benar spesimen langka yang sangat jarang!"

Aku dan Maelstorm pun berjalan menuju ke arah sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di sana, terlihat sesosok gadis muda yang tengah tertidur lelap dengan tubuh tanpa busana yang hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain putih. Tampak mimik wajahnya yang cantik masih di penuhi dengan rasa cemas dan ketakutan meskipun ia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Kurasa wajar saja, karena tidak setiap hari kau menemukan gadis yang berhasil kabur dari salah satu lab yang dibangun oleh Old-Maou Fraction.

Fu fu fu! Tapi berkat ia melarikan diri dari lab itu, aku jadi bisa menemukannya untuk dipelajari!

Di saat aku tenggelam di dalam pikiranku sendiri, serta Maelstorm yang berjalan menuju ke arah persediaan serum yang diperlukan untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya, aku masih dapat mendengar desahan suara lirih dari bibir merah muda gadis tersebut.

"... hhhnn... Ise..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ise ya... Kurasa aku akan menemuimu dalam waktu dekat, Ise-chan! Hyo ho ho ho ho!

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6 : Council of 72 Pillar

**YO! Shinsekiryuutei is back!**

**Pertama-tama, maafkan saya karena telat dalam memberikan update dari fanfiction ini dikarenakan banyak sekali tugas kuliah yang membuat kepala saya sakit...**

**Dan juga, pada tanggal 30 september kemarin saya berulang tahun lo! Sejujurnya pada hari itu saya ingin menyelesaikan Chapter 6 ini dan langsung mempostingnya! Sayang hal itu tidak berkenan karena bahkan dalam rangka hari ulang tahun saya pun, pekerjaan masih banyak... T-T**

**Ok, sudahlah...**

**Waktunya tanya jawab!**

**Chisaki Chan : Usia ya... Aku sudah memperhitungkan bahwa Serafall memiliki usia yang sama dengan Issei, yaitu 17 tahun. Kenapa? Karena pada Dimensi ini, Serafall jauh lebih muda daripada Serafall yang ada di canon. Serena, Ajuka, Grayfia dan Falbium semuanya berusia sekitar 100 tahun. Detailnya saya tidak begitu tahu karena Ishibumi sendiri tidak memberikan usia tepatnya berapa. Tapi terakhir yang saya baca, usia Sirzech(atau Serena) berkisar segitu.  
****Untuk Rias, Akeno dan Sona. Mereka berusia sekitar 3 tahun. Karena pada dimensi ini, Issei tiba pada timeline dimana 15 tahun sebelum canon.**

**21Senpai12 : Entahlah soal itu, Tapi saya sudah mempunyai rencana sendiri dengan Ophis.**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : Pertama2, saya memberikan selamat bagi anda yang sudah menebak dengan benar siapa gadis yang muncul pada chapter 4! Selamat ya! Dan juga, selamat lagi karena benar menebak bahwa Sirzech menjadi perempuan di sini! Ha ha ha  
Yang kedua, saya sependapat dengan anda. Issei dan Naruto memiliki kriteria sifat heroik yang sama. Karena mereka sangat menghargai teman mereka dan menjaga pertemanan itu dengan segenap jiwa raga mereka. Untuk Naruto, salahkan Masashi yang baru membeberkan kegunaan kagebunshin baru pada Shippuden arc. **

**elsagon antiawp : oh untuk siapa Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei di dimensi itu masih rahasia~ Tapi aku jamin mereka akan cukup mengejutkan anda :3**

**Xshoter : Yep, Serena itu Sirzech Genderbend di fict ini~ Dan untuk Harem, kurasa ada tapi masih lama. Karena saya lebih memprioritaskan plot dari fanfiction ini daripada mengurus harem yang bisa saja dengan mudah saya buat (Saya juga tidak akan membuat hal semacam itu karena itu sangat tidak masuk akal)**

**Kuzuri Reiketsu : iya hahaha~**

**iib junior : uhuk, memang fict ini bakal banyak misterinya~**

**sagianto : nope, itu bukan rias. Sudah saya munculkan di chapter ini. **

**Eryth : Thank you~ Dan namamu memang susah nak... -w-;**

**Blood Cherry : untuk itu sudah saya rancang kok. Tapi jangan mengharapkan harem untuk awal2 ya, karena saya tidak terlalu suka menulis hanya untuk membuat chara wanita seperti lgsg menempel ke Issei atau pun Maelstorm**

**Zero : Heathcliff pada dasarnya adalah karakter dari Novel Wuthering Height, sebuah novel bahasa inggris yang sangat terkenal. Mungkin kau harus membaca lebih banyak nak, jangan sampai tahu sebuah nama dari anime saja :3**

**huruhara darui boy : nope, gadis tersebut bukanlah ophis dan sudah saya munculkan di chapter ini. Dan Serana memang Sirzech genderbend :3**

**Siryudhan : saya tidak menemukannya tuh... Tapi terima kasih atas dukungannya~**

**Elvenboy : tentu saja ini fict pertama yang membuat genderbend Sirzech! Bahkan saya yakin di fict english dan lainnya, fict saya adalah yang pertama membuat genderbend Sirzech, hua ha ha ha ha!  
Untuk pertanyaan kedua anda... saya bilang salah, karena gadis tersebut sudah saya munculkan di chapter ini.**

**Boza Adi salossa : untuk pertanyaan ini akan dijelaskan di chapter2 yang ke depan.**

**dan untuk yang bertanya siapakah Maelstorm itu, Dia adalah Naruto, tapi dia juga bukanlah Naruto.  
kalau kalian bisa menebak siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya di fict ini, selamat! Anda baru saja mengetahui plot inti dari fict ini! Hua ha ha ha ha!**

**And once again, flame means nothing to me. So don't waste your time flaming me because I will ignored it~**

**Shinsekiryuutei Out! Adios~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Di saat aku tenggelam di dalam pikiranku sendiri, serta Maelstorm yang berjalan menuju ke arah persediaan serum yang diperlukan untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya, aku masih dapat mendengar desahan suara lirih dari bibir merah muda gadis tersebut._

_"... hhhnn... Ise..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ise ya... Kurasa aku akan menemuimu dalam waktu dekat, Ise-chan! Hyo ho ho ho ho!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Meeting and 72 **Council of **Pillar **

* * *

**Morning, Sitri Mansion  
****-Living room-**

**-Serena P.O.V-**

Aku, Serena Lucifer, hanya bisa terdiam heran mendengar teriakan pemuda yang sepertinya memanggilku dengan sebutan Sirzech-niisan.

Apa dia salah orang? Tidak, karena dari tatapannya, terutama sorot mata yang dipancarkannya itu menunjukan kalau dia berkata hal yang sesungguhnya padaku.

"Sirzech-niisan? Apa kau tidak salah orang Hyoudou-san?"

"Ah...! M-maafkan aku! Mungkin aku salah orang ha ha ha ha!"

Hmmmm... Mencurigakan. Tapi akan kusimpan untuk nanti, karena kedatanganku ke sini bukan cuma untuk meladeni pemuda ini bukan?

Karena pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya di sini adalah untuk membahas kejadian baru-baru ini yang menimpa salah satu sahabat dan juga teman seperjuanganku, Serafall Sitri. Dari berita yang kudapat, kemarin sore di sebuah taman bermain, ia mendapat serangan dari anggota-anggota Old-Maou-Fraction. Meskipun yang menyerangnya hanyalah anggota bawahan saja, namun hal ini tetaplah hal yang perlu diwaspadai.

Apa lagi kita para Devil baru saja mengakhiri perang sipil antara kedua kubu. Perang sipil untuk yang kedua kalinya hanya akan membinasakan ras kami.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita tidak perlu menunda pertemuan ini lebih lama lagi bukan?"

"Hmmm... Kurasa sudah waktunya ya."

"Huaaaammm... Cepatlah selesai supaya aku bisa tidur lagi..."

"Asmodeus-sama, tolong perhatikan kelakuan anda. Kita sedang membahas hal yang penting."

"Baiklah Grayfia-channn... Huaaamm..."

"Fal-tan masih saja malas seperti biasanya ya... fu fu fu~"

Dan kawan-kawanku masih saja unik, sama seperti dulu. Tapi, hal itulah yang membedakan kami dengan generasi tua dari Satan sebelumnya, dimana ras kami dipimpin dengan tangan besi.

Masa itu, benar-benar masa yang tidak ingin kuingat sama sekali...

"Baiklah kalian semua, aku tahu kalian punya hal yang ingin kalian lanjutkan setelah ini, tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita membahas insiden yang di alami oleh Serafall terlebih dahulu." ucapku yang mendapat tanggapan berupa geraman pelan, helaan nafas dan juga kepala yang menunduk ke depan.

"Pertama, kita mendengar ringkasan cerita insiden tersebut dari Serafall-sama. Setelah itu, barulah kita mulai membahas langkah apa yang harus kita semua ambil." ucap Grayfia yang mendapat tanggapan positif dari peserta meeting. Kurasa hal yang masuk akal, karena info terakhir yang kita dapat hanyalah informasi serangan dari anggota Old-Maou-Fraction.

Lagipula, informasi adalah hal yang penting semenjak perang saudara antara Old-Maou-Fraction dan New-Maou-Fraction. Kekurangan informasi berarti sama saja kita tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk mendukung posisi kita sebagai generasi baru dari Maou yang menggantikan Maou sebelumnya.

Tentu saja, hal itu akan berimbas pada kesenjangan politik dalam Underworld yang rawan akan pemberontakan. Karena meskipun perang sipil telah usai, masih banyak pendukung-pendukung dari Old-Maou-Fraction yang tidak menerima akan hasil dari perang tersebut.

Apa ketamakan akan kekuasan membutakan mata mereka akan berapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan pada perang sipil yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih 20 tahun ini...?

Apa belum cukupkah, darah yang tertumpah pada Underworld ini?

"Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertindak, Ise-chan terlebih dahulu maju untuk melumpuhkan para penyerang itu."

Mendengar ucapan Serafall, aku pun mengesampingkan pikiranku tersebut dan mengalihkan pandanganku kepada pemuda berambut coklat yang disebutnya. Ia terlihat seperti pemuda yang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu mencolok maupun menonjol.

Mungkin jika aku bukanlah seseorang yang pernah masuk ke dalam seni perang, aku akan berkata hal yang demikian, karena bagaimana pun, aku bisa merasakan aura yang besar dari tubuh pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei tersebut.

Dan dimana aku pernah merasakan aura ini sebelumnya ya...?

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan anda Serafall-sama, tapi bisakah anda jelaskan siapa pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei ini? Karena saya tidak pernah mendengar ada pemuda dengan nama seperti itu."

"... Ah... Maafkan aku Grayfia-san... Biar kujelaskan satu-persatu ya~" ucap Serafall yang membuatku menaikkan alis mataku.

Grayfia-san... Jadi kau masih menyimpan sentimen padanya ya, Serafall...

"Perkenalkan. Pemuda ini adalah Hyoudou Issei yang kemarin menolongku dari serbuan orang-orang dari Old-Maou-Fraction..."

... Dari nada ucapannya, aku merasa akan ada hal besar yang diberitakan oleh Serafall...

"Selain itu, dia juga merupakan sang Sekiryuutei yang legendaris~"

Bingo.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan dari Serafall, Falbium yang sejak tadi tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti meeting ini pun mendadak memfokuskan pandangannya pada pemuda yang bernama Hyoudou Issei ini. Begitu juga dengan Grayfia yang menyipitkan matanya, serta tatapan tertarik yang dikeluarkan oleh Ajuka.

Kurasa hal tersebut tidak mengherankan, karena jarang sekali kau bisa duduk di meja yang sama dengan seseorang yang memiliki _Longinus Sacred Gear_, apalagi Boosted Gear yang berdiam salah satu dari dua Naga Langit, Welsh Dragon, Ddraig.

"... Sekiryuutei... Begitu ya. Hal ini menjelaskan kenapa Sera tidak terluka sama sekali di dalam laporan tempo hari..." ucap Ajuka yang menaruh jemarinya di antara dagunya. Tampak matanya menatap ke arah Hyoudou, tidak. Sekiryuutei dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan ketertarikan.

Kurasa kau bisa menghentikan niatmu untuk menelitinya Ajuka... Hal itu terlihat jelas dari kilatan di matamu...

"Sekiryuutei... Kaisar Naga Merah legendaris, sekarang berada di antara kita dalam ruangan ini... Heee..." ucap Falbium dengan nada santai. Meskipun aku merasakan kewaspadaan dari nadanya tersebut.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan salah satu dari dua Naga Langit." ucap Grayfia dengan nada yang datar.

Ayolah Grayfia, jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu. Bahkan Sekiryuutei sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kelakuanmu itu...

"Lucifer-sama, kuharap anda tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai saya..."

Ukh... Seperti biasanya, instuisi yang tajam sekali...

"Tapi ini menarik, tidak kusangka meeting hari ini berubah menjadi perkenalan pada salah satu dari figur yang dapat mempengaruhi dunia ini... Sang Sekiryuutei sendiri." ucapku sambil menatap ke arah Sekiryuutei dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirku.

Meskipun, aura yang kulepaskan bertolak belakang dengan senyuman yang kupasang...

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, meski Sekiryuutei sudah menolong salah satu sahabat baikku dari serangan anggota-anggota Old-Maou-Fraction, tetap saja aku harus bertindak sesuai prosedur yang ada. Keselamatan rakyatku adalah yang utama dari pekerjaanku sebagai salah satu dari Yondai Maou.

Sepertinya Sekiryuutei sendiri menyadari akan aura yang kulepaskan dan kemudian terlihat gugup saat ia menatapku.

Ah? Aneh... Tatapannya seakan ia tidak ingin berseteru denganku. Bahkan melihat dari tatapannya saja, seperti tatapan yang seakan sudah mengenalku dari lama.

Apa aku sebelumnya pernah bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei? Kurasa tidak sama sekali...

Hmmm... Mencurigakan sekali...

"Rena-chan, kau jangan membuat Ise-chan ketakutan seperti ini! Lihat kan, tubuhnya saja sampai gemetaran sampai sedemikian rupa!~" ucap Serafall sambil memeluk lengan kiri Sekiryuutei yang memang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Ah... Maafkan aku. Sepertinya hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan... Ha ha ha..!"

"Huf... Rena-chan, kau tidak perlu mencurigai Ise-chan sampai sebegitunya kok~ Karena aku, Serafall Sitri, menjamin bahwa Ise-chan bukanlah ancaman bagi kita, para Devil ini!~"

"Kalau Serafall yang berkata demikian... Kurasa aku bisa menerimanya." ucapku sambil menghela nafas melihat tindakannya yang seperti biasa, menggelikan dan ekstrim.

Hah... Terkadang... Aku tidak bisa mengikuti semangatnya yang luar biasa itu...

"Tapi.." tambahku, "Hyoudou Issei-san tetap harus menjalani prosedur dengan pemeriksaan identitas, kondisi fisik, administrasi dan sebagainya. Kau paham itu bukan Serafall?"

Serafall pun berhenti dengan ucapannya dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu, karena ucapanku itu sama saja dengan aku tidak percaya pada ucapannya sama sekali.

Tapi bagaimana pun, proses ini tetap tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Meskipun yang menjadi subyek adalah sang Sekiryuutei yang legendaris sekali pun.

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**Underworld, Lilith  
****-Market-**

**-Issei P.O.V-**

"Huuuuhhh! Dasar Rena-chan bodoh! Bego! Padahal sudah kubilang kalau Ise-chan itu bukanlah orang yang mencurigakan sama sekali! Tapi tetap saja ia menyuruhmu untuk melapor ke pusat keamanan!"

"Sudahlah Levia-tan... Lagipula, itu sudah menjadi pekerjaannya untuk menjaga keamanan kota ini bukan?"

"Aku tahu itu sih... Tapi tetap saja... Aku jengkel sekali padanya!"

Aku, Hyoudou Issei, hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah Serafall-san yang sejak tadi hanya marah-marah sambil mengumpat kepada versi perempuan dari Sirzech-niisan. Tapi seperti yang kubilang kepadanya, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menjaga keamanan dari kota Lilith ini. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak ataupun mengatakan sesuatu saat meeting di kediaman Sitri tadi pagi.

Saat ini Aku dan Serafall-san sedang bersama dengan chibi Sona-kaichou ke pasar untuk menemani Sona berjalan-jalan sekaligus melepas membeli beberapa hal seperti pakaian untukku. Juga, berjalan-jalan seperti ini juga bagus untuk melepas stress.

Terlalu stress dapat membuat kondisi tubuh menjadi tidak stabil, jadi tentunya harus dilepas bukan?

"Tapi tetap saja, pasar di Underworld ya..."

"Di tempat itu banyak sekali pelayan dari keluarga bangsawan dan juga masyarakat yang datang dan berjualan lho, Ise-chan. Tidak hanya itu saja, selain sebagai tempat yang menyediakan kebutuhan sehari-hari, di pasar juga terdapat sebuah papan besar yang digunakan oleh para pencari pekerjaan untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai."

"Hmmm... Sama seperti di dunia manusia ya..." ucapku sambil bergumam pelan. Serafall-san yang mendengarku tampak terkejut sebelum matanya berputar 180 derajat ke arahku. Aku yang melihat matanya pun hanya bisa meneteskan butir keringat karena tatapannya itu seperti tatapan anak umur lima tahun! Serafall-san! Sadarlah bahwa masa kecilmu itu sudah lewat!

**[Sekarang aku bisa memahami kenapa Sona Sitri tidak tahan dengan kakaknya sendiri...]  
**

_'Kurasa ku pun bisa memahami itu Ddraig...'_

**[Tapi partner, seperti biasa kau ini benar-benar sebuah magnet masalah. Time Travelling yang berubah menjadi Dimension Travelling, bertemu dengan Serafall Sitri, lalu besoknya tidur bersamanya. Hah! Benar-benar biang masalah!]** ucap Ddraig di dalam kepalaku yang diikuti gelak tawa. Ugh! Maaf saja deh kalau aku ini magnet masalah Ddraig!

"Iseee... channnnn!"

"Owaaaah!" Aku pun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar sebuah suara keras di telinga kananku. Demi Tuhan-adaow kepalaku!

**[Ha ha ha ha ha!]**

_'Diam kau naga bego!'_

"Ise-chan! Lagi-lagi Ise-chan bengong dan menghiraukan Levia-tan kan! Fuuuuu...!"

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum garing saat mendengar rajukan Serafall-san yang tentu saja menjadi perhatian bagi orang-orang di pasar. Tampak beberapa dari mereka bahkan tertawa melihat kami berdua.

Ugh! Aku malu sekali! Biarkan aku mencari lubang terdekat dan lompat ke dalamnya!

"Ise-chan, wanita adalah makhluk yang ingin dimengerti. Jika kau tidak bisa memperhatikan dan membalas perhatiannya, kau sama saja gagal sebagai seorang pria!" ucap Serafall-san dengan tegas setelah ia selesai merajuk. Astaga... Ucapanmu itu menusuk harga diri dan keberadaanku sebagai laki-laki, Serafall-sannn!

**[Bagaimana kalau kau berganti kelamin saja partner?]**

_'Ddraiiiiggggggg!'_

... Seseorang tolonglah aku dari keluar dari masalah ini...

* * *

Setelah perbincangan konyol yang membuat otakku berhenti untuk beberapa saat, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami mengelilingi pasar ini. Sepanjang yang aku lihat, sepertinya pasar di Underworld tidak terlalu ramai di bandingkan dengan pasar pada dunia manusia. Masih banyak toko yang tutup, bahkan ada juga yang terlihat tidak terawat sama sekali.

"Sepi sekali. Apa biasanya memang selalu sepi seperti ini?" ucapku sambil bertanya-tanya. Serafall-san yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum muram menanggapi pertanyaanku. Apa aku bertanya sesuatu yang salah ya?

"Menyedihkan bukan? Melihatnya semua ini..."

"Levia-tan?"

"Ise-chan, dulunya tempat ini adalah tempat yang ramai di kunjungi oleh berbagai Devil. Setiap hari, pedagang selalu datang pagi-pagi buta dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan senyum dan semangat..."

Begitu ya, dulunya ini adalah tempat yang ramai. Tapi kenapa sekarang sepi seperti ini? Bahkan pedagang-pedagang yang kulihat kebanyakan memasang wajah yang muram. Bahkan beberapa pembeli yang datang ke toko-toko hanya sekedar memberikan senyuman yang jelas sekali dipaksakan.

"... Namun semua itu berubah saat Old-Maou-Fraction dan New-Maou-Fraction mulai bertarung satu sama lain..."

Old-Maou Fraction... lagi-lagi mereka ya...

"Tapi Levia-tan, bukankah perang sudah usai? Seharusnya pemerintahan memperhatikan kondisi rakyatnya yang turut menjadi korban bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Serafall-san hanya bisa tertawa kecil, sebelum tatapannya berubah dingin sambil menatap ke arah gedung yang merupakan gedung tertinggi yang ada kota Lilith. Woaaa... Tatapannya seperti tatapan Kiba saat ia masih dipenuhi dengan rasa dendam kepada Excalibur dulu!

"Sayangnya Ise-chan, pemerintahan Lilith berubah semenjak perang saudara antara Old-Maou-Fraction dengan New-Maou-Fraction. Sebuah Dewan pemerintahan yang disebut dengan _**Council of **__**72 Pillar **_di bentuk sesaat sebelum Maou yang baru dilantik. Hal itu membuat kesenjangan kekuasaan pada pemerintahan kita..."

_**_**Council of **_72 pilar **_? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada sesuatu seperti itu di Underworld.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi setelah itu Levia-tan?" ucapku penasaran, yang membuat Serafall-san menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tampak tangan kanannya perlahan bergerak dan menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan lembut. Ugh... tangannya lembut, mungil dan hangat..! Aku bahkan bisa merasakan panas di perutku yang seakan menari tidak karuan!

"Perebutan kekuasaan... _**Council**_ _**of**_ _**72 Pillar **_berpendapat bahwa Maou yang baru tidak memiliki kualitas yang pantas untuk memimpin para Devil seusai perang saudara. Karena itulah, mereka bergerak dengan membuat undang-undang yang membuat para Yondai Maou kewalahan dalam menjalankan kewajiban mereka..." ucap Serafall-san sambil mengelus-elus pipiku.

Aku... Tidak mengerti sama sekali apa maksudnya...!

**[Itulah yang kupikirkan sejak tadi... Kau itu memang benar-benar bodoh partner...]**

_'Diam kau Ddraig! Maklumilah otakku yang tidak bisa memproses hal yang rumit seperti itu!'_

**[Aku pun tidak begitu paham akan politik dalam kalangan Devil karena Dragon tidak memiliki hal yang pelik seperti itu, namun setidaknya aku bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi.]**

_'Heee... Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

**[Kemungkinannya, _**Council**_ _**of**_ _**72 Pillar **_ yang Serafall Sitri maksud adalah...]**

"Ditambah juga, beberapa anggota dari 72 Pillar Council adalah... Sisa-sisa dari anggota Old-Maou Fraction..."

"!?"

**[... Sudah kuduga...]**

Sisa-sisa dari anggota Old-Maou Fraction!? Bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti mereka menduduki kursi pemerintahan! Apalagi di depan para Yondai Maou?!

"Kenapa orang-orang seperti itu bisa menduduki kursi pemerintahan?! Padahal seharusnya tugas itu adalah tugas dari Yondai Maou bukan!?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, yang membuat orang-orang sekitar pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arahku. Serafall-san yang menyadari hal tersebut pun menarikku dari kerumunan publik dan berhenti di sebuah gang yang cukup gelap dan sepi.

... Tunggu... Apa kita bergerak ke rute dimana seorang karakter utama akan menghibur heroine yang bersedih dengan melakukan-Adaow! Ddraig! Apa maksudmu dengan tiba-tiba memukulku hah!?

**[Hanya untuk membunuh mood saja Partner... Sekalian juga untuk menyadarkanmu dari pikiran mesummu yang tidak pada tempatnya...]**

_'Haaaaaahh!?'_

"Ise-chan..." ucap Serafall-san pelan.

"I-iya?" balasku sambil menoleh ke arah Serafall-san dan menyadari posisi kita sekarang. Tampak tubuh kita berdua menempel dengan cukup erat. Sehingga aku bisa merasakannya... Oppai! Oppai Serafall-san menempel dengan kencang di dadaku! Uwooo! Ini adalah Surga-Adaow!

"Ise-chan harus berhati-hati dalam mengeluarkan volume suara Ise-chan... Karena bagaimana pun, bisa saja dari orang-orang yang ada di pasar tadi, terdapat beberapa orang yang merupakan pendukung dari 72 Pillar Council..."

"Eh? Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Ise-chan, kau harus tahu, bahwa pendukung _**Council**_ _**of**_ _**72 Pillar **_ tidak menganggap ringan terhadap kata-kata yang terkesan merendahkan _**Council**_ _**of**_ _**72 Pillar **_... Sudah banyak orang-orang pendukung Yondai Maou yang mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakan. Seperti tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak, ditemukan terbunuh di gang, bahkan pengeroyokan dari para pendukung dari 72 Pillar Council di tempat umum..."

"Brutal sekali..! Apakah Yondai Maou tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap hal semacam ini!?"

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa Yondai Maou sudah melakukan apa yang mereka bisa, seperti mengeluarkan perintah hukuman bagi orang-orang yang membuat keributan di tempat umum, bahkan mengirimkan anggota-anggota Peerage mereka untuk melakukan patroli setiap harinya... Tapi sayangnya, hal itu percuma saja... Para pendukung tersebut sepertinya mendapat dukungan dari 72 Pillar Council sehingga tindakan mereka selalu dapat lepas dari patroli dan hukuman yang ada..."

... Situasinya lebih parah dari yang kuduga...

Eh daripada itu...

"Levia-tan... Sona-chan dimana...?"

"... Eh...? So-tan? Dimana kau So-tan?"

Gawat! Karena terlalu fokus pada pembicaraan kami, aku tidak menyadari bahwa Sona-kaichou berjalan sendirian di pasar! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya?! Argghh! Yang jelas sekarang kita harus-

"... Issei-kun... Kau Issei-kun bukan...?"

"...Eh...?"

Aku pun berbalik dan melihat sosok yang membuat kedua bola mataku terbelalak lebar. Sosok yang seharusnya tidak mungkin kutemui secepat ini. Tidak, menghiraukan hal itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di Underworld!?

Wanita ini kan...!?

"Rossweisse-san!?"

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**Lilith City, Marketplace Alley**

**-Maelstorm P.O.V-**

Aku, Maelstorm, sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar membeli persediaan bahan mentah untuk kebutuhan makan sehari-hari.

"Hah... Dasar kakek sialan itu..." gerutuku dalam bisikanku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, sejak kemarin, kakek tua itu hanya fokus untuk menyadarkan perempuan yang kubawa tempo hari. Untung saja dia sudah sadar dan bisa membantuku untuk mencari beberapa bahan yang kuperlukan.

"Huuuuuweeeee...! Onee-chan...! Ise-niichan...!"

"Hmmmm...?"

Aku pun menoleh dan melihat sesosok gadis mungil berambut panjang yang diikat menjadi twintail, terlihat sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memanggil 'Onee-chan' dan juga 'Ise-niichan'. Tampak ia berjalan bagaikan tidak tahu arah sambil sesekali, mata besarnya itu menatap ke arah orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi dengan rasa takut.

Tapi kurasa hal itu adalah hal yang masuk akal. Karena bagaimana pun gadis kecil tersebut mungkin baru berusia sekitar 3-4 tahun saja...

Aku pun hendak meninggalkan lokasi tersebut saat sesuatu seperti menarik-narik celanaku, membuat kepalaku berbalik dan melihat gadis yang sama sedang menatapku dengan tatapan polos yang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan. Tampak matanya merah karena air mata yang terus dikeluarkannya.

"...Nii-chan... Apa kau tahu Onee-chan dan Ise-niichan dimana... Hiks..."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu gadis kecil. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dari celanaku, aku masih banyak urusan tahu..."

"Nii-chan... Tolong Sona untuk mencari Onee-chan dan Ise-niichan... Kumohon... Hiks... Hiks..."

ucap gadis yang bernama Sona itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Cih, aku benci sekali dengan tatapan semacam itu. Apalagi aku ini masih sibuk dengan tugasku sendiri.

"Maaf gadis kecil, tapi carilah orang lain untuk melakukan hal itu..." ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis kecil yang bernama Sona ini dari celanaku.

"Hiks... Kumohon... Nii-chan... Bantu Sona ya..." ucapnya sambil semakin terisak. Malah ia semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya di kain celanaku! Cih! Aku tidak ada waktu berurusan dengan anak kecil semacam ini!

"Gadis kecil... Lepaskan sekarang..."

"... Hiks.. Tidak mau..!"

"Gadis kecil... Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku tidak ada waktu berurusan denganmu sekarang!"

"Tidak mauuu!"

"Lepaskan sekarang gadis kecil... Atau aku yang akan melepasnya!"

"Kubilang tidak mau..! Huweeee! Onee-chaaaan...! Ise-niichaann...! Dimana kaliaaaannn!"

_'Tou-channn...! Kaa-channn...! Dimana kaliannnnn!'_

... Cih... Mendengar isak tangis gadis ini... Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu lagi...

"Argh! Baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan membantumu mencari kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-lakimu!" Gerutuku dengan jengkel. Hah... Mau bagaimana lagi, melihat gadis ini seperti membuatku sedikit dengan pecahan dari ingatan masa laluku.

Aku pun berbalik dan kembali menatap gadis kecil yang bernama Sona ini. Tampak tatapannya menatap mataku dengan mata besarnya menatapku dengan tatapan polos pengharapan.

Cih, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu! Membuatku muak saja!

"Benarkah itu Nii-chan!?"

"Iya.."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya benar..."

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"

"Iya benar! Aku akan mengantarmu mencari kedua kakakmu dan berhentilah bertanya terus-menerus karena itu membuat kepalaku sakit!"

"Yaaaay!~~ Terima kasih Nii-chan~"

Hah... Karena inilah aku tidak bisa cocok dengan anak kecil-

"Wah-wah... Apa yang kita lihat di sini... Seorang pemuda dengan salah satu pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan Sitri..."

... Sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hariku...

* * *

**To be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 : Maelstorm

**Yap, kembali lagi dengan saya, Shinsekiryuutei dengan chapter terbaru dari fanfict Sekiryuutei Rebirth ini! Well, sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karena lama tidak meng-update fict ini karena banyak sekali hal yang saya lewatkan sehingga fict ini pun menjadi terbengkalai :P**

**Untuk chapter terbaru ini, saya mendapatkan beberapa bantuan dari my fellow writer, Drak Yagami. Terima kasih sudah membantu saya saat saya mengalami writer block my friend... T-T**

**Mungkin di fict ini, kalian bisa menemukan gaya menulis dari teman saya itu jika kalian jeli wkwkwkw**

**Oh well, untuk review kurasa saya akan balas satu-satu **

**Dark Namikaze Ryu : Ha ha ha ha! Sebenarnya kalau teliti membaca dari chapter satu, sudah ketebak kok siapa. Untuk kegilaan lainnnya, mungkin anda bisa membacanya sendiri di chapter ini. Maaf ya kalau garing wkwkwk.**

**Erythrina : Saya sumpahin anda harus nulis 2x lipat dari jumlah word di chapter ini karena saya bener-bener sampe harus ngereview berapa kali karena chapter ini cukup panjang! (Canda kok, santai aja :P )  
Untuk hal itu, bisa dibilang itu kesalahan teknis... ^ ^;**

**iib junior : kau ini bilang menarik terus ya gan wkwkwk. Dan tentu saja masih banyak misteri lainnnya untuk kedepannya~  
**

**Elsagon : terima kasih atas supportnya gan wkwkwk. Dan jangan dipikir terlalu dalam, nanti otak anda konslet lho wkwkwk**

**Chisaki : untuk pair Issei kurasa salah satunya sudah jelan. Untuk Naruto, lihat saja karena saya tidak terlalu suka memfokuskan pairing karena itu akan membuat jalan action di cerita menjadi berkurang hahahaha  
Pairing itu bonus kok. :P /ditabok**

**Reyvanrifqi : sayangnya itu salah besar bung :P**

**Elvenboy : Hmmm... Aku tidak merencanakan adanya FEM-Issei karena rasanya bakal terlalu banyak character yang malah akhirnya berakhir sebagai minor chara :P  
Yup2, wanita yang dibahas sejak chapter 4 tersebut adalah Rossweisse-chuannn~~ /plak**

**Drak Yagami : Hmmmm... Benar juga, kurasa bagian fokus tersebut sedikit melenceng karena perbedaan usia. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah merencanakan plot tersebut dengan hati-hati, karena kalau salah malah akan terlihat dipaksakan.**

**Z Irawan : waduh bro, review anda niat sekali sampai saya bingung balasnya wkwkwkkw  
Ok, untuk Heathcliff, cobalah baca novel berjudul Wuthering Height. Dari situlah saya mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menggunakan heathcliff.  
Dan terima kasih atas pujian anda mengenai cara menulis saya. Memang saya menulis dengan berdasarkan pada Light Novel, tapi bukan berarti saya akan terus menggunakan first person point of view lo wkwkwk  
Karena mesumnya itu adalah humor yang mengocok perut bagi saya muahahahah!**

**Dan untuk lainnya yang tidak saya sebut, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya!**

**Oh well, aku sudah terlalu lama dengan pojok jawab review ini, lanjut ke cerita!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?"_

_"Iya benar! Aku akan mengantarmu mencari kedua kakakmu dan berhentilah bertanya terus-menerus karena itu membuat kepalaku sakit!"_

_"Yaaaay!~~ Terima kasih Nii-chan~"_

_Hah... Karena inilah aku tidak bisa cocok dengan anak kecil-_

_"Wah-wah... Apa yang kita lihat di sini... Seorang pemuda dengan salah satu pewaris dari keluarga bangsawan Sitri..." tiba-tiba dari arah belakangku, terdengar suara serak yang sepertinya memang ditujukan kepada kami. Aku pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan menghela nafas panjang lebar begitu melihat sosok yang memanggil kami berdua._

_Astaga... Sepertinya hari ini bukanlah hariku sama sekali.. Seharusnya aku menggunakan celana dalam favoritku untuk sedikit keberuntungan..._

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 : Maelstorm**

* * *

**Lilith City, Marketplace Alley**

* * *

**-Maelstorm P.O.V-**

Aku, Maelstorm, hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat kondisi di sekitarku. Tampak puluhan orang yang tidak kukenal mengepungku dan juga gadis kecil yang bernama Sona ini. Tampak Sona sendiri terlihat gemetaran sambil memeluk kakiku dengan erat.

"... Siapa kalian, badut-badut dari Norwegia yang diusir akibat mempertunjukan aurat kalian kepada putri tercinta dari bangsawan di sana?" ucapku dengan santai sambil perlahan mengarahkan tanganku ke saku celana belakangku, menghiraukan tatapan heran dan tercengang yang mendadak menggantikan tatapan sinis para pria tersebut.

"Wah-wah... Kami bukan siapa-siapa anak muda. Hanya sebuah grup yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak kami sangka, salah satu putri dan juga calon pewaris dari keluarga Sitri." ucap salah satu dari mereka. Membuatku langsung dapat menyadari siapa orang-orang ini. Sialan, apa karena hari ini aku memakai celana dalam hitam sehingga nasibku sesial ini sih?

Old-Maou-Fraction.

"Tidak kusangka, tikus-tikus suruhan datang ke hadapanku hanya demi menemui gadis kecil ini..." ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepala gadis yang bernama Sona ini. "Lalu, apa ini perintah dari para babi dari Old-Satan-Fraction yang berkedok sebagai anjing-anjing dari dewan 72 pilar itu?" ucapku dengan tenang. Tampak beberapa dari mereka bergidik kaget mendengar ucapanku, namun kurasa hal itu tidak berlaku untuk pria berambut merah yang ada di depanku. Jika dia tidak mengenakan kerudung dari jubah hitam yang dikenakannya, aku yakin sekarang ia pasti sedang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hoo... Jadi kau tahu siapa kami sebenarnya... Boleh juga." ucapnya sinis sambil kemudian menarik keluar sebuah pedang dari balik jubahnya, membuat mata Maelstorm bergidik sesaat sebelum tatapan dingin menghiasi wajahnya.

"... Pedang itu... Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya, kepala tomat...?"

"Hoo... Sepertinya kau tahu mengenai pedang ini... Khu khu khu..." pria itu pun tertawa sambil mengacungkan pedang tersebut ke arah Maelstorm yang membalas dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya, membuat beberapa anggota yang berada di sana tampak terkejut dan merinding oleh aura tersebut.

Namun ia tidak peduli dengan hal itu, karena apa yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang adalah pria berambut merah yang tampak tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, bagaikan bibirnya seperti memanjang dan memenuhi kedua pipinya.

... Senyum yang menjijikkan...

Tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Kau... Berani sekali kau mengambil pedang itu..." dengan nada jijik, aku mendesis kepada lelaki berambut merah yang berada di depanku. Tampak ia seolah tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh perkataanku. Yang ada, senyumanya yang menjijikan itu semakin bertambah lebar seolah hampir seluruh wajah bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh senyuman menjijikannya itu. Bahkan pengamen dari Swiss masih jauh lebih baik daripada muka kotor penuh minyaknya itu.

"Tentu saja! Karena senjata berharga seperti ini tidak seharusnya di kubur ke dalam liang kuburan yang hanya akan menyia-yiakan kegunaannya! Karena itu aku mengambilnya!"

"Brengsek! Kau membongkar tempat peristirahatan seseorang hanya demi sebuah senjata!? Tindakanmu itu bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan! Tidak, bahkan hewan sudah bukan kelasmu lagi mongrel!" ucapku dengan penuh kemurkaan. Tapi yang kudengar hanyalah suara tawa yang menjijikan dari mulut lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kami tidak peduli dengan ucapan atau pun hinaan! Kekuatan adalah segalanya! Karena itulah, kami akan melakukan segala cara demi mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut!"

Ucapan itu... Sama seperti orang itu!

Ok, tidak ada lagi Maelstorm yang baik hati, tidak ada ampun sama sekali, titik. Orang ini telah berani mengambil pedang yang merupakan benda keramat yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang sangat ia hormati dan berharga baginya. Untuk lelaki berambut merah ini mengambilnya, MENGAMBILNYA dari kuburan di mana seharusnya adalah tempat bagi seseorang untuk beristirahat dalam kedamaian dan kesunyian!

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Kenapa kau melakukan ini..! Kenapa!?"ucapku sambil mencoba berdiri dari tanah yang kotor dan dipenuhi dengan bau amis. Bau yang berasal dari cairan kemerahan yang mengalir dari tubuhku yang tergeletak di tanah. Aku pun menggunakan mata kiri yang masih berguna untuk menatap lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanku, menatapku dengan mimik wajah seolah aku ini hanya sebuah 'sampah' yang menghalangi jalannya. Sebuah batu yang hanya pantas untuk ditendang dan diinjak begitu saja._

_"Itu mudah sekali bocah." ucapnya dingin seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapanku sama sekali. "Itu karena mereka 'lemah'. Sudah menjadi hukum alam bahwa yang 'lemah' akan ditindas oleh yang 'kuat'. Mereka yang 'lemah', hanya pantas digunakan sebagai 'batu pijakan' bagi mereka yang 'kuat'..."_

_"Lemah... Hanya karena itu kau menghabisi semuanya?! Ayahku?! Ibuku!? Saudara-saudariku!? Apa karena mereka lemah maka kau menghabisi mereka?!"teriakku dengan penuh kebencian dan keputus-asaan. Hanya karena mereka lemah, bukan berarti bahwa nyawa mereka hanya sebatas bagaikan sebuah batu yang bisa diinjak begitu saja! Hidup manusia hanyalah satu kali dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menentukan kehidupan mereka harus diakhiri hanya karena mereka itu 'lemah!' Jika benar begitu, maka manusia tidak lebih rendah dari hewan! _

_"Kau naif... Bocah..."_

_"A-apa...?"_

_"Kekuatan adalah segalanya... Kekuatan menguasai segalanya... Yang lemah, akan musnah... Yang kuat akan bertahan..."_

_Kekuatan adalah segalanya kau bilang... Jangan bercanda dasar kau brengsek!_

_" Kau... Kau bukanlah manusia! Kau tidak berperikemanusian sama sekali! Kau sama saja dengan hewan liar yang hidup dengan berdasarkan pada hukum alam!" sergahku dengan penuh kebencian yang terpancar dengan jelas dari mata biru yang kumiliki ini. Mata pemberian dari ayahku yang sekarang tergeletak kaku di dekat lelaki berambut hitam yang telah membantai desa dimana aku tinggal ini._

_"Karena aku memang bukanlah manusia, bocah..." ucapnya tenang, menghiraukan teriakan pilu yang keluar dari mulutku yang lagi-lagi terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Tatapanku pun perlahan mengabur. Namun, sepanjang apa yang bisa kulihat, hanyalah darah, mayat dan juga api yang membara, membakar segalanya menjadi abu tanpa sisa sedikit pun. Meski begitu, bukan kondisi desa ataupun rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku yang menjadi perhatianku. Mataku tertuju pada sosok yang berada di depanku. Berdiri sambil menatapku dengan tatapan bosan dengan mata merahnya yang bagaikan warna darah itu sendiri. _

_Dan di tangannya... Terdapat darah yang mengalir turun. Darah... Dari orang tua dan juga adik-adikku! Orang ini muncul begitu saja, dan mulai membantai segalanya. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, penduduk-penduduk desa, semuanya mati di tangan orang ini! Dan dia berkata bahwa karena mereka lemah!?_

_"BRENGSEK!"_

_Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Orang ini! Dia sudah-!_

_**[Brugh!]**_

_"Ukh-!"_

_Aku pun tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu telah menghantam perutku dengan sangat keras. Perutku, seperti dihantam oleh sebuah besi seberat lima ratus kilogram. Otakku pun juga tidak bisa merespon dengan tepat saat tubuhku merasakan rasa sakit lainnya, yang berasal dari dinding beton yang menghantam-tidak, lebih tepatnya akulah yang menghantam dinding tersebut karena tubuhku ini terpental dengan keras akibat tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh lelaki itu._

_"Hmph... Hanya segitu saja kekuatanmu..? Setelah semua omong kosong yang kau ucapkan?" Meski kesadaranku tinggal setengah, aku masih dapat mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang berada di depanku. Entah aku hanya berhalusinasi, atau aku sempat melihat bahwa mata merah seperti perlahan berubah menjadi mata berwarna biru gelap sebelum kembali ke semula. Ia perlahan berjalan ke arahku, lalu menarik rambutku dengan keras sampai tubuhku pun ikut terangkat._

_"Ughh-! K-kau... Hhhahhh...! Gahh...!" Aku pun berteriak kesakitan saat rambutku ditarik olehnya. Kepalaku seperti terasa terbakar oleh setiap genggamannya pada tiap helai rambutku._

_"Hmph... Lemah... Lemah sekali..." ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya tersebut. Mata yang dipenuhi dengan aura dingin, kejam dan juga... Kekuatan. _

_Ya, kekuatan._

_Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku sadar bahwa ia kuat. Sangat kuat. Bahkan terlalu kuat sehingga ia dapat memusnahkan seluruh desa yang menjadi tempat tinggalku._

_Seandainya aku juga kuat... Pasti tidak akan seperti ini..._

_"Ada kata-kata terakhir bocah...?" _

_Lelaki itu pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengacungkan pedang yang di bawanya tinggi-tinggi, nampak siap untuk membelahku kapan saja. _

_"Tidak.."_

_"Hmmm..?"_

_"... Aku tidak ingin mati... Aku... Aku akan..." _

_"... Hoo..."_

_Tanpa kusadari, bibirku pun bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otakku. Seluruh kujur tubuhku bergetar tidak terkendali, oleh karena suatu perasaan yang membanjiri tubuhku saat ini._

_Takut... _

_Takut, itulah perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang._

_Aku Takut... Aku takut... Aku tidak ingin mati..._

_Aku tidak ingin mati..._

_Aku masih ingin hidup... _

_Aku masih ingin hidup!_

_AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!_

_"Aku... Masih... Ingin hidup!" teriakku bersamaan dengan aura kebiruan yang meledak keluar dari tubuhku, menyelimutiku dengan balutan aura yang menari di sekujur tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakannya, aura ini... Memberiku kekuatan! Lelaki bermata merah tersebut tampak terkejut selama beberapa saat, memberikanku kesempatan untuk dapat menyerangnya._

_"Haarrrggghhhh! Terima ini lelaki brengseeek!" aku pun mulai mengalirkan energy kepada telapak tangan kananku, dimana sebuah bola kecil pun terbentuk, seraya berputar dan bertambah besar dengan menyerap angin dan udara di sekitarnya. Ini adalah, jurus yang diajarkan oleh ayah kepadaku. Dengan ini, aku akan membalaskan dendam semuanya! Akan kubunuh lelaki ini, sekarang, detik ini juga! _

**_"__RASENGAN!"_**

_**[DHUAR!]**_

_Begitu kalimat tersebut terucap, aku pun langsung menyarankan bola kebiruan yang terbentuk di tangan kananku, langsung ke arah dada lelaki bermata biru tersebut. Pada saat __**Rasengan**__ menyentuh dadanya, seketika itu juga bola kebiruan itu pun langsung membesar sampai seukuran tubuhnya, membuat suatu gerakan berputar yang menggilas dada lelaki tersebut, menggiling dadanya sampai kulitnya terkoyak dan darah pun mengalir keluar dengan deras. Lelaki itu pun terdorong oleh efek gelombang dari __**Rasengan**__ dan menabrak pepohonan yang kemudian tumbang dan menimpa tubuhnya._

_Selesai sudah... Tidak mungkin ia bisa selamat terkena serangan langsung __**Rasengan**__ dari jarak sedekat it-_

_**[Jleb!]**_

_... Eh...? A-apa...?_

_Terasa seperti... Sesuatu yang dingin, tiba-tiba muncul dan bersarang di dadaku..._

_"...I-ini..." ucapku perlahan sambil perlahan menyentuh dadaku, dimana aku merasakan suatu cairan yang lengket dan mengeluarkan bau amis yang teramat kuat. Bibirku pun terasa panas, sangat panas saat lagi - lagi darah segar pun mengalir dengan deras dari dalam tenggorokan dan keluar secara paksa dari bibirku. Sebuah dorongan kuat dari kerongkonganku pun membuat aku terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumlah banyak. Tubuhku pun terasa lemas,bagaikan kekuatan besar yang barusan kurasakan tadi, tiba - tiba lenyap begitu saja. Tidak hanya itu saja, kesadaranku pun perlahan menghilang._

_"... Hmph... Usaha yang bagus bocah. Kuakui, aku sempat terkejut oleh ledakan chakra yang kau buat barusan." Meski kesadaranku hampir hilang sepenuhnya, aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Kata-kata dari pria yang sangat ingin kubunuh. Tampak tidak terdapat tanda-tanda rasa sakit dari nada bicaranya._

_"Tapi sayang sekali... Sepertinya hanya segini saja kemampuanmu bocah..." _

_Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, suaraku tidak mau keluar oleh karena darah yang menyumbat kerongkonganku. Tubuhku juga tidak mendengar perintah otakku. Hanya perasaan kecewa, sedih, putus asa dan kemarahanlah yang mendiami pikiranku sekarang. Aku telah gagal. Gagal membunuh orang yang sudah menghabisi semua orang yang kucintai. Dan sebentar lagi, aku pun akan menyusul mereka semua ke alam baka._

_"... Sekarang ada dua pilihan untukmu bocah..." samar aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan lelaki itu, yang terdengar sangat dekat denganku. Aku pun sadar, bahwa ia sedang berlutut dan berbicara tepat di depan tubuhku yang tergeletak di tanah._

_... Pilihan... Apa maksudnya...?_

_"Kau mati begitu saja, mati sebagai sosok yang lemah dan tersingkir... Sama seperti orang tuamu." ucap pria itu sambil menarik rambutku, sehingga wajahku pun dapat bertatap mata dengan wajahnya. "Atau, kau bertahan hidup. Hidup untuk selamanya mencariku demi pembalasan dendam... Semua sekarang pilihanmu bocah... Mati sebagai yang lemah, atau hidup sebagai yang kuat."_

_Mati... sebagai yang lemah... Atau... Hidup... Sebagai yang kuat..._

_"... Aku akan melihat, apakah kita suatu saat akan bertemu lagi. Dan pada saat kita bertemu kembali, aku ingin melihat seberapa dalam rasa dendam yang kutanamkan di dalam hatimu yang rapuh itu..."_

_Lelaki itu pun melempar tubuhku, yang sudah tidak memiliki daya sama sekali bagaikan boneka lusuh yang sudah tidak berguna lagi. Lalu, sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya, aku pun samar mendengar ucapan terakhir lelaki tersebut._

_"Ingatlah bocah, akan nama orang yang telah membunuhmu kalau kau akan bangkit dan mencariku lagi demi dendam yang telah tertanam di hatimu..._

_...Namaku...Adalah..."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"...Menma..." ucapku dengan nada penuh kebencian, bagaikan minuman pahit yang tertelan dengan menyakitkan ke dalam tenggorokanku.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berdiri di atas tumpukan mayat sambil berlumuran darah. Mayat dari orang-orang yang menjadi suruhan dewan dari 72 pilar yang kuhabisi menggunakan tanganku sendiri.

"... Cih, kehilangan kontrol emosiku semudah ini... Sial, kurasa malam ini aku harus menambah jatah Vanilla shake-ku..." ucapku pelan sebelum sebuah jeritan terdengar oleh telingaku, membuatku menoleh ke arah asal jeritan tersebut dan melihat bahwa jeritan itu berasal dari gadis kecil yang tapi sempat memintaku untuk menemaninya mencari kakak laki-laki dan perempuannya.

... Astaga... Ini lebih rumit dari yang kuduga. Kenapa juga aku harus terjebak dalam permainan para babi dengan anjing-anjing mereka. Tapi ini masih belum selesai, karena si brengsek itu masih berdiri dengan senyuman yang membuatku ingin muntah!

**-Sona P.O.V-**

Aku, Sona Sitri, hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat gerombolan orang berbaju hitam yang sepertinya mengincarku. Apakah itu orang-orang yang sama yang mengincar Onee-chan? Jika benar, berarti kali ini mereka mengincarku?!

Onee-chan! Issei-niichan! Tolong aku! Di mana kalian!

"... Pedang itu... Darimana kau bisa mendapatkannya...?"

"Hoo... Sepertinya kau tahu mengenai pedang ini... Khu khu khu..."

**[Deg...]**

... Eh...?

Aku pun mendadak tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku seperti beku oleh suatu hal, namun tidak bisa kujelaskan sama sekali!

Kakak yang baik! Tolong aku! Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa berge-

**[Deg!]**

Tubuhku, seperti ditusuk oleh ratusan benda tajam sekaligus saat menatap ekspresi dari kakak yang sepertinya bernama Maelstorm ini.

Wajahnya... Dingin. Menakutkan...

Tidak hanya itu saja, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. Namun, aku seperti merasa lingkungan di sekelilingku berubah secara tiba-tiba. Langit yang biasanya berwarna keunguan, mendadak berubah menjadi kemerahan, bagaian warna darah yang merasakan ada sebuah sosok berwarna kehitaman dengan mata kuning menyala yang bagaikan merayap di belakangku.

Perlahan - lahan...

Selangkah demi selangkah...

Tangan busuk yang berwarna hitam dan bau, siap menariknya ke dalam kegelapan. Kapan pun.

Aku benci perasaan ini...

Aku takut...

Tubuhku... serasa bergetar bagaikan angin utara berhembus langsung kepadaku. Hawa dingin serta mencekam yang sama sekali bukan berasal dari dunia ini...

Entah bagaimana, semua berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat. Semua berlalu tak dapat diikuti olah mataku. Nii-chan, orang yang mengaku bernama Maelstorm. Melesat maju kedepan dan melindungiku di balik punggungnya yang lebar.

Aku mengintip dari balik sana, ketakutanku terasa semakin nyata saat. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Maelstorm-niichan untuk melindungiku. Mereka tertawa, namun terlihat Maelstorm-niichan hanya diam. Dia menoleh kebelakang, dan terlihat tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Terlihat akan berbicara, namun tak ada suara yang keluar sama sekali-!

Seakan terjadi kekosongan waktu di mana begitu mataku berkedip, kakak itu, orang yang mengaku bernama Maelstrom menghilang! Begitu saja di depan mataku!

**[Krak!]**

Namun jauh di sana, tepat di gerombolan orang jahat itu, hanya kekacauan lah yang bisa kulihat.

Aku pun melihat bagaimana Maelstrom-niichan muncul dan menghantam salah satu di antara mereka dengan keras. Aku tidak dapat mengetahui kejadian itu dengan pasti, namun yang jelas aku dapat melihat bahwa tampak pria yang dihantam oleh Maelstorm-niichan terlihat memegang rahangnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Pria lainnya yang melihat itu pun sontak bereaksi seraya berlari ke arah Maelstorm dengan mengacungkan senjata mereka masing-masing sambil melepaskan teriakan keras yang mengumandangkan kemarahan mereka. Namun kulihat juga beberapa dari gerombolan itu terlihat memisahkan diri, tidak mengikuti mereka yang berlari ke arah Maelstorm dan memilih untuk menyisihkan diri mereka dari area pertarungan.

Aku yang melihat dari tempat yang tak jauh, hanya bisa melihat saat salah satu dari mereka kembali meraung keras saat Maelstorm-niichan mematahkan tangannya. Terlihat bahwa tangan itu berada dalam posisi yang tidak lazim. Tulang yang mencuat dengan darah yang mengalir bagaikan air mancur.

Hal itu pun membuatku secara tidak sadar mundur beberapa langkah.

Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin memperingati Nii-chan bahwa ada yang ingin menyerang dari belakang.

Namun... Hal itu sudah terlambat. Dan waktu juga sama lambatnya. Aku bisa melihat itu semua dengan mataku yang dipenuhi dengan rasa ketakutan yang menggeliat dan menggerogoti setiap bagian dalam otakku.

**[Buk!]**

Maelstorm-niichan terlihat sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya saat sebuah hantaman mendarat di pipinya. Bisa aku melihat bahwa terlihat darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Namun meski demikian dia masih memiliki tatapan yang sama. Tatapan beku yang bagai menurunkan suhu di sekitarku seketika saat aku memandang kedua bola matanya. Tatapan dingin bagaikan hewan pemangsa yang mengincar mangsanya, tidak peduli seberapa keras mangsa itu meronta dan melawan.

Aku melihat pria itu tersenyum menyeringai karena telah berhasil memukul Maelstorm-niichan. Ia pun mencoba untuk memukul Maelstorm-niichan untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, Maelstorm-niichan Berhasil menangkap tinju tersebut dan menariknya sehingga tubuhnya pun mengikuti gravitasi saat ia tertarik ke arah Maelstorm-niichan.

Bisa aku lihat bagaimana dengan cepat tangannya beralih dan menjambak rambut Devil itu.

Dan lagi-lagi kejadian yang aku tak ingin lihat terjadi.

Dengan kasar, Maelstrom-niichan menghantamkan wajah pria itu ke tembok yang berada di dekatnya. Dan dengan aku melihat bagaimana dia menyeret wajah itu tepat di tembok dengan keras.

Darah terlihat mengenang... Teriakan serak yang dipenuhi rasa sakit yang melengking pun terdengar...

Pria tersebut pun terjatuh tepat di ujung tembok yang berpemukaan kasar itu. Dia jatuh dengan wajah yang hancur dan dipenuhi dengan warna merah darah. Wajah yang tidak berkulit, tidak berhidung, bahkan bibir dan mata yang hancur akibat gesekan antara wajahnya dengan tembok berpermukaan kasar tersebut. Bahkan aku dengan jelas dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna keputihan, yang dapat kuindentifikasikan sebagai tulang. Tulang tengkorak dari pria tersebut yang tampak tergeletak begitu saat. Tidak bergerak sama sekali saat darah mulai menggenangi tubuhnya.

"Ceh, bahkan puding stroberi masih lebih enak dilihat daripada mukamu yang sudah menjadi gumpalan daging. Sepertinya kau perlu ke salon untuk pembenahan identitas..." ucap Maelstorm-niichan dengan sinis, membuatku sedikit menaikkan alis mataku. Apa hubungannya puding stroberi dengan sesuatu yang sudah tidak berbentuk seperti itu?!

Namun seakan tidak peduli dengan kondisi teman-teman mereka. Para pria lainnya kembali menyerang Maelstorm-niichan, begitu juga Maelstorm-niichan yang meresponnya dengan ikut melesat ke arah para devil tersebut. Namun aku melihat ada hal yang ganjil. Terlihat Maelstorm-niichan berlari dengan bahu bagian kanan yang sedikit terlihat tidak pada tempatnya. Kenyataan pahit pun menghantui pikiranku. Hal itu membuatku tersadar...

Bahwa bahu Maelstorm-niichan...

Tulang sendinya terlepas dari posisi kerangka tubuhnyanya...

Meski begitu, terlihat Maelstorm-niichan kemudian mendadak berhenti sambil menatap ke arah gerombolan yang berlari ke arahnya. Dia menunggu, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk dapat melancarkan serangan. Dan hal itu pun terbukti ketika salah satu pria itu melompat menuju ke arahnya. Maelstrom-niichan langsung bereaksi begitu saja dengan memutar tubuhnya dan menendang pria ke samping. Membuat Devil tersebut menabrak tembok berpermukaan kasar yang sudah.. Dihiasi dengan warna darah. Tampak terdengar suara keras yang membuat tubuhku merinding, karena aku tahu suara apa itu.

Itu adalah... Suara tulang yang patah dan juga suara daging yang terkoyak.

"Whops, kurasa itu akan membuatnya tidak bisa bercumbu dengan sesama anjing!"

"Kurang ajar kau anak ingusan!"

Kulihat datang satu lagi, pria yang lain dengan mencoba untuk mencoba mengunakan kekuatan demonic-nya dengan merapalkan suatu mantra. Tapi, dengan cepat ekspresi iblis itu beralih seketika saat ia meraung kesakitan saat kakinya, atau lebih tepatnya tulang keringnya hancur ketika kakak Maelstrom menginjak bagian tersebut dengan sangat keras.

Tidak puas dengan hal tersebut, Maelstorm-niichan pun melanjutkan serangannya saat ia menghantam wajah pria tersebut dengan keras. Ia menghantam wajah pria itu berkali-kali mengunakan kepalan tangannya yang mulai dilumuri oleh darah. Bahkan seakan tidak puas dengan hal tersebut, dia mengangkat pria itu dan mulai mencekik lehernya. Mataku bisa melihat, pria itu meronta-ronta sambil menggenggam keras pergelangan tangan Maelstorm-niichan yang mencekik lehernya, berusaha dengan putus asa untuk mengambil kembali oksigen yang terputus dari tubuhnya.

"Bosannya mendengar kalimat klasik ala penjahat jaman 60-an seperti itu, cobalah gunakan perkembangan jaman untuk membuat kalimat modern, mantan anjing!"

Kakak Maelstorm yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuatku merasakan suatu teror di tubuhku saat sebuah suara benda yang patah terdengar, dimana hal itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar area tersebut menghentikan segala gerakannya dan menatap rekannya dengan tatapan penuh kengerian.

Aku tahu...

Aku tahu bahwa Maelstorm-niichan...

Telah mematahkan leher pria tersebut, yang membuat iblis itu pun mati seketika. Kemudian kulihat Maelstrom-niichan pun membuang tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu seperti mainan yang sudah rusak dengan tanpa menatap sekilas pun ke arah tubuh iblis yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut. Atau pun saat tubuh iblis tersebut perlahan menguap dan hanya meninggalkan abu berwarna hitam pekat. Takdir bagi iblis yang sudah tidak bernyawa adalah hal mengerikan yang bahkan lebih kejam daripada apapun. Berbeda dengan manusia yang bila mati, rohnya masih akan menuju ke surga ataupun neraka. Bila seorang iblis mati, ia tidak akan menyisakan apapun. Keberadaannya akan hilang begitu saja tanpa ada sisa kecuali abu berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang kulihat pada sisa-sisa yang sebelumnya adalah seorang iblis.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua itu. Sifatnya jauh berbeda dari saat kami bersama. Tidak ada kakak yang baik hati meskipun galak. Yang ada sekarang..

Hanyalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin... Tersenyum sambil mengejek dan menghina para pria yang masih mengelilinginya dengan tatapan penuh rasa membunuh.

Kulihat satu orang pria yang terlihat seseorang mencoba untuk lari, lari menuju ke arah kelompoknya yang entah mengapa terasa jauh. Sedangkan jauh di belakang iblis itu, Maelstorm-niichan yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa terkekeh sambil berjalan pelan dengan tubuh berlumuran dengan darah, dan juga bahunya masih sedikit naik turun...

Mungkin dia sedikit lelah...

Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan semua kelelahan itu...

Dan itu... Sungguh mengerikan...

**[Bruk!]**

Tiba-tiba, Pria itu pun terjatuh, entah karena kakinya yang terantuk batu atau karena rasa takut yang sekarang juga kurasakan yang dimana membuat kakinya berhenti berfungsi. Tampak ia pun mencoba berdiri, namun dia tidak bisa bangkit. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa bahwa kakinya seperti ditelan oleh tanah yang berada di pijakannya. Bahwa sesuatu seperti menahan kakinya dari bergerak sama sekali. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakinya, sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi yang dipenuhi dengan ketakutan dan teror.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana... Anjing kampung...?"

Aku tahu mengapa... Karena entah sejak kapan...

Kakak Maelstorm muncul begitu saja dan memegang kedua kakinya.

"Tolong aku! Hei kalian! Tolong aku dari monster ini!"

Dia berteriak tertahan meminta tolong dengan suara yang dipenuhi dengan keputus-asaan. Namun sebagian dari mereka hanya mendengar teriakannya hanya terdiam penuh dengan rasa ngeri yang tertanam di hati mereka. Tidak berani bergerak sama sekali karena takut mereka akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Kesampingkan si pembawa pedang yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa oleh pemandangan selanjutnya yang kulihat dengan kedua bola mataku...

Karena...

Pria malang itu berteriak lebih kencang ketika Maelstorm-niichan menariknya. Dia mencakar-cakar tanah, seolah berusaha untuk merangkak menjauhi kakak Maelstorm yang sejak tadi hanya menatap Devil tersebut dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan dingin yang dipenuhi dengan rasa kebosanan yang sama. Semua hal yang dilakukan Devil tersebut pun seperti tidak berarti saat tarikan Maelstorm-niichan terlihat jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan tangan pria tersebut yang terus mencakar hingga kuku serta jarinya habis karena gesekan pada tanah yang keras. Tampak darah segar membanjiri kedua tangannya yang berlumuran tanah.

Dan dia terus saja menjauh dari kelompoknya, dengan teriakan yang semakin lama semakin pilu.

"Cu-"

Aku ingin meminta orang itu, untuk menghentikan semua ini. Ini terlalu sadis dan sudah melewati batas. Aku ingin melangkah, tapi langkahku seolah terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan serak melengking disertai ucapan kotor... Diikuti dengan suara tawa yang penuh dengan kegembiraan dan juga kegilaan.

**[Krak!]**

Dan suara sesuatu yang patah pun terdengar...

Suara tulang tulang yang patah...

Diikuti dengan suara tubuh yang terjatuh ke tanah...

"Ah, tidak pernah terasa tua sama sekali saat aku mendengar suara aluna ini... Oi! Apa segini saja kemampuan kalian? Sepertinya hanya mulut kalian saja yang besar seperti tante setengah baya yang setiap hari berteriak karena frustasi akan kehidupan percintaan mereka!"

Mendengar hal itu, pria berambut merah itu pun maju sambil mengacungkan pedang yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Tampak kearoganan tinggi yang terlihat jelas, dari mimik wajah, dan juga gerak-gerik tubuh pria tersebut. Dengan angkuh, dia memainkan pedangnya dan memandang remeh Maelstorm-niichan yang padahal sudah menghabisi setidaknya setengah dari pasukan yang dibawanya.

Maelstrom-niichan pun hanya memberikan tatapan lurus menatap ke arah pria tersebut. Aku melihatnya memgambil nafas panjang sebelum membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Oi penari McDonald..! Kearogananmu itu tidak pantas dengan pedang yang kau pegang dengan tangan kotormu itu! Sekarang, aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku..!"

Hah, seperti biasanya, sejak aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya. Dia selalu berucap dengan penuh kepercayaan diri dan juga keyakinan yang tinggi.

Tidak termasuk dengan mulut kotormu yang tidak bisa dikontrol itu nii-chan...

"Kau mau pedang ini bukan...? Khe khe khe! Kalau begitu cobalah ambil sendiri bocah! Mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati menusuknya dari 'belakang!' Khe khe khe!" bersamaan dengan itu, Pria berambut merah itu pun melesat maju. Memperpendek jarak dengan menuju kakak Maelstorm yang juga melesat maju.

Sebuah tebasan pun dikeluarkan, tetapi kakak Maelstrom menahan tebasan itu dengan sebuah mayat Devil yang telah di bunuhnya. Devil itu terlihat senang, bahkan menurutku senyumannya itu adalah senyuman seorang maniak. Berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kakak Maelstorm yang tidak memberikan ekspresi sama sekali.

"Oh! Demi ibu dari semua perawan lelaki! Setelah aku memastikan bahwa kau mengembalikan pedangku dari tangan menjijikkan itu, akan kupastikan bahwa kau berdoa seratus ribu kali pada ibumu dimana pun ia berada karena kau sudah menyia-yiakan kejantananmu demi selera MIRING yang dimana semua pria tulen mengutuknya sampai ke akhirat!"

Ralat, dengan penuh ekspresi.

Kakak Maelstrom berusaha memberikan pukulan demi pukulan, dimana hal tersebut gagal dan ia pun harus membayar akibatnya saat pria berambut merah tersebut berbalik mengayunkan pedang yang digenggamnya. Aku pun berteriak tertahan saat melihat bagaimana pedang itu berhasil mengores lengannya, membuat darah segar pun mengalir dan berceceran di tanah.

"Hou.. Darah yang cukup manis ya... Bagaimana dengan bagian lainnnya? Khe he he he he!"

"Aku bersumpah bahwa setelah ini aku akan mandi tujuh kali demi menghilangkan rasa jijik yang mengerayangi pikiran dan hati kecilku ini..."

Aku juga Maelstorm-niichan... Aku juga.

Pria itu sungguh menjijikan, ia menjilat lelehan darah yang tersisa di pedangnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi dengan euforia kesenangan.

"Aku jadi ingin mencicipinya lagi!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi tidak!"

T-tunggu dulu nii-chan! Ini bukan saat yang tepat membalas pujiannya!

Pertarungan ini pun berlanjut dalam waktu yang lama, sampai aku tidak tahu berapa lama jantungku berdegup saat pukulan demi pukulan serta tebasan demi tebasan melayang dari keduanya. Tampak terlihat sekujur tubuh maelstrom hampir dipenuhi dengan berbagai luka gores.

Dan iblis di depannya juga di penuhi dengan lukan lebam menghitam.

Mereka saling tebas dan pukul. Secara sekilas gerombolan itu tidak bermain adil. Namun maelstrom dapat mengimbanginya. Dan itu sudah menunjukan betapa kuatnya dia

Tapi seperti kata orang. Semua ada batasnya, dan itu terbukti.

Aku sudah memperingati, dan bersuara sekeras yang aku bisa. Namun sekeras apapun aku berteriak, yang terjadi tak akan pernah bisa berubah.

**[Jleb!]**

Darah mengalir pelan dari balik punggung dan dada Maelstorm-niichan. Sebuah pedang menancap dan menembus tubuhnya. Pria berambut merah itu kesenangan saat ia berhasil melukai Maelstorm-niichan yang tampak menahan sakit di bagian tubuhnya yang tertusuk.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Sepertinya kau akan mati di sini bocah!" ucap pria itu dengan penuh keangkuhan. "Selamat menikmati alam akhirat bocah, yang tentunya tidak berlaku bagi kita para iblis! Khe he he he he..! Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa sedikit bersenang dengan mayatmu... Khe he he!"

"Bangsat, sudah menyimpang dengan pikiran menjijikan yang membuatku ingin muntah, sekarang ditambah dengan necrophilia...? Sialan, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin mengutukmu karena menciptakan makhluk semacam ini pencipta sialan...!"

Aku hanya bisa diam menyaksikan bagaimana pemuda itu perlahan jatuh di atas lututnya saat tubuhnya terus ditusuk oleh pria berambut merah itu. Tanpa sadar, air mataku pun mengalir saat aku pun menangis dengan tidak sadar melangkah mundur. Mereka hanya diam mematung dalam posisi itu. Iblis itu terus saja menusuk tubuhnya sambil berceloteh dengan angkuhnya, berbanding terbalik dengan maelstrom yang tampak tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dia terluka...

Apa dia kesakitan..?

Bagaimana ini..?

Tidak...

Tidak!

"Maelstorm-niichan!"

Aku berteriak keras, berharap agar suaraku sampai kepadanya. Terdengar dan setidaknya berharap agar dia tetap hidup.

Dan.. Keajaiban pun terjadi.

Dia perlahan bangkit dan menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, matanya bersinar hangat sebagaimana saat kami pertama bertemu. Dari kejauhan pun aku masih dapat melihat jelas bahwa dia tersenyum.

Dia membuka membuka mulutnya, berbicara... Gerakan mulut itu sama saat dia pertama kali mengicapkan kata kata tak terdengar itu.

Namun semua terdengar jelas, dan aku yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"...Semua... akan baik baik saja. Jangan menangis kembang api cebol..."

Nii-chan, meski pun kau terluka... Masih saja kau memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh...

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" iblsi itu terlihat heran saat, tawa aneh Maelstrom kembali terdengar aneh.

"Awalnya aku ingin lama berada dalam posisi ini, ingin lebih lama menikmati rasa sakit ini... Oh demi perawan gadis kecil, apa aku ini masokis ya..?"

"K-k-kau..! Mungkin kalau begitu kita bisa"

"Tapi sayangnya pria homo...! Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam imajinasi liarmu yang bahkan aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali! Karena masih ada seorang tuan putri kecil yang menanti kehadiran sang pengawalnya..!"

Aku melebarkan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Maelstrom, aku melihatnya lebih memperdalam tusukannya. Mendekat dan berusaha mengapai pria di depannya yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Namun sebelum ia akan bertindak, tiba-tiba kulihat bahwa ekspresinya mendadak berubah serius dalam waktu singkat, sebelum-

**[Syat!]**

Tampak pria itu pun dengan cepat mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Maelstorm-niichan. Tampak tatapannya dipenuhi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kutebak.

"Heh! Kau benar-benar menarik Maelstorm-channn!~ Tapi sayang sekali karena permainan kita harus ditunda karena bosku sudah memanggil!~ Sampai jumpa Maelstorm-chann!~ Mungkin lain kali bila kita bertemu kembali, aku mungkin akan memberikan sedikit 'kesenangan' padamu! Kya hya hya hya!"

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengembalikannya dengan beratus-ratus kali lipat, tikus kelainan!"

Bersamaaan dengan itu, pria itu pun tertawa dengan keras, sebelum berbalik dan menarik jubah hitamny yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia pun pergi bersama dengan para pria lainnya begitu saja, meninggalkan kami kembali berdua.

Maelstrom kembali mendekatiku setelah semuanya berakhir. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan aku tak terlalu berminat akan gulali yang baru saja dibelikannya. Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku pun refleks dan memberikan sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya, membuat pipi Maelstorm-niichan perlahan memerah.

**[Plak!]**

"Adaow! Apaan sih cebol?! Pipiku ini terlalu mahal untuk kau tampar tahu!" protesnya saat ia merasakan rasa panas di bagian pipi kanannya. Namun ia pun kemudian terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajahku yang dipenuhi dengan air mata. "Cih, dasar kau ini... Ayo, bersihkan wajahmu dan jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau berurusan dengan amarah wanita dari kakakmu nantinya tahu."

"Bodoh, mataku hanya kemasukan debu tahu..."

"Kau terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk dapat membohongiku gadis muda. Ayo cepat lap matamu yang berair itu..."

aku mengangguk dan mengikuti perkataannya. Meskipun ia telah menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda dari sifatnya yang kasar dan mulutnya yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat yang kotor. Namun, walau bagaimanapun aku tahu bahwa pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang baik.

**-Skip Time-**

**Third person P.O.V**

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan..?"

"Sudah diam dan liat saja, Onii-chan!"

Sona memayunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak jika pemuda di depannya yang manis ini terus saja mengerutu dan bergerak seperti hewan liar ketika dia akan membalutkan perban pada luka-lukanya itu? Ah iya, baru saja gadis kecil mengingat bahwa luka yang didapat oleh pemuda tersebut merupakan hasil pertarungan singkat dengan salah satu dari anggota Old-Satan-Fraction yang mencoba membunuhnya tadi.

"Bisa tenang tidak Onii-san, aku sudang mengobatimu!"

"Apanya yang mengobati kalau kau hampir membungkus semua tanganku hah?!"

"Kalo begitu diam sedikit kenapa? Udah baik Sona mau menolong Onii-chan!"

"Menolong?" ucap Maelstorm mengangkat alisnya. "Perasaan aku nggak minta tolong apapun sama anak kecil deh..." pemuda itu bersiul setelahnya, merasakan sebuah kemenangan telah di raihnya saat ia melihat pipi wajah Sona yang tampak menggembung karena cemberut mendengar ucapannya.

Seharusnya ia tidak membangunkan harimau yang sedang tidur.

"Adao- apa yang ka- Wadaouww! bisa-adu-OUCH! ITU SAKIT OI!"

Namun Sona hanya menulikan telinganya, membalut perban tersebut dan mengeratkan ikatan pembalut sekeras-kerasnya. Bahkan kurasa ia tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan pilu maelstorm saat tubuh pemuda ini yang kejang-kejang menahan sakit serta berteriak bagaikan anjing yang melolong.

Yup, harimau yang sedang tidur sudah terbangun.

"Hmph...! Itu balasannya karena Onii-chan tidak menghargai kebaikan gadis kecil yang sudah bersusah-payah merawat lukamu!

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Sona pun menepuk tanganku dengan riang, tersenyum ceria ketika bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya gadis kecil bisa mengobati seseorang... dan bukan sebaliknya. "Coba kalau Onii-chan diam dari tadi, ini akan cepat selesai kan?"

_'Pertama dia mencoba membunuhku dengan tangan terkutuknya itu, lalu memasang tampang polosnya begitu saja?'_ berbanding terbalik dengan Sona yang terlihat senang,hal yang terjadi kepada Maelstorm justru bisa dikatakan sebaliknya. Sekujur tubuh pemuda itu terlihat telah terbalut, atau mungkin terikat sepenuhnya oleh perban yang dibalutkan oleh Sona, membuatnya menjadi seperti sebuah definisi dari 'menjadi mumi hidup'. Matanya berkedut kesal tak kala mengaksikan wajah sona yang ceria menatapnya. _'Gadis kecil sialan ini...'_

"Nah, karena Onii-chan sudah kubalut dengan sempurna-

_'Sempurna darimananya hah!?'_

Ayo sekarang kita cari One-sama!" Sona dengan ceria sambil menggandeng tangan Maelstrom yang tampak bersunggut-sunggut. Gadis itu memegang dan menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan kuat, sesuatu yang mengejutkan dan tak disangka oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Oi! Sabar sedikit kenapa sih?!" Maelstorm menyahut seraya berjalan terkatung-katung mengikuti tarikan Sona yang kuat. Bahkan pemuda itu pun sesekali harus beberapa kali minta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukanlah hari yang baik bagi pemuda berambut pirang tersebut...

* * *

**Scene Break**

* * *

**Lilith City, Marketplace Northeast****  
**

* * *

**-Maelstorm P.o.V-**

"Neee... Apa kita sudah dekat...?"

"Belum..."

"... Kalau sekarang?"

"...Belum..."

"... Bagaimana kalau 5 menit lagi?"

"Tentu saja... Belum!"

Aku, Maelstorm, hanya bisa mengutuk pelan saat aku harus menemani gadis kecil bernama Sona ini. Kenapa? Karena demi neraka, dia membawaku entah kemana tanpa tujuan, SELAMA 3 JAM!

Bukan hanya itu saja, selama 3 jam itu aku harus berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada setiap orang yang kutabrak karena di tarik oleh gadis kecil ini! Bagaimana mungkin gadis yang tidak lebih dari 4 tahun bisa menarikku sampai menembus keramaian bagaikan buldozer?!

...Aku pun bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memenuhi permintaaannya untuk mencari kakak perempuannya...

"Onii-chan! Lihat itu! Banyak sekali barang-barang yang ada di tempat ini ya!

Ralat, mencari kakak perempuannya sekaligus menjadi _babysitter_-nya.

Tapi melihat wajah polos gadis yang bernama Sona Sitri ini, membuatku bagaimana pun tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah-tengah pasar. Bisa-bisa dia malah diculik, atau yang lebih parah, dijual di pasar budak oleh para pedagang budak yang terkenal di sekitar daerah sini. Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu akan kabar burung tersebut, tapi yang jelas mereka kebanyakan mengincar anak kecil untuk dijadikan penghibur atau pemuas nafsu bagi para pembeli yang memang memiliki ketertarikan pada anak kecil a.k.a _pedophile._

Bukan hanya itu saja, jika sampai ada anggota dari Old-Satan-Fraction yang menemukannya, pasti kejadian yang sama akan terulang kembali. Dan gadis ini pun akan kehilangan kepolosannya ditangan para anjing-anjing keparat yang mengakui dirinya adalah anggota dari _Council of 72 Pillars _itu.

Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual...

... Daripada itu, gadis kecil ya...

Sial, kenapa memikirkan tentang gadis kecil ini membuatku merasakan nostalgia saat mengingat kembali almahrum adik-adikku. Ayolah Maelstorm, bukankah kau sudah bersumpah untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan memulai kehidupan yang baru.

Hah... Bahkan mungkin aku merasa bahwa Tuhan sebenarnya memberikan kutukan pada kehidupanku ini...

"Nee.. Onii-chan..?" ucap Sona dengan nada yang terisak. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat bahwa gerak-geriknya terlihat aneh. Matanya berair oleh air mata, wajahnya merona dengan warna merah yang bagaikan tomat segar dan tubuhnya gemetaran dengan kedua tangannya memegangi daerah kewanitaaannya.

...Oi... Gerak-gerik semacam itu... Jangan-jangan...

"... Aku ingin ke kamar kecil..."

BENAR DUGAANKU!

Kamar kecil? Dimana? Sekarang kami berada cukup jauh dari pasar tadi sehingga mustahil menemukan toilet di tempat seperti ini! Kenapa juga harus sekarang sih dia kebeletnya!

Dan jangan menatapku dengan tatapan sayu seperti itu! Hatiku ini bisa-bisa teracuni oleh racun dari lolicon yang terkenal merabah di jaman sekarang, sialan! Aku ini masih waras dan lelaki tulen!

Sabar Maelstorm, sabar! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan pelan-pelan. Atur pernafasanmu sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan ketenangan dan kedama-Kenapa aku malah menghafalkan dasar meditasi untuk mencapai kekosongan?! Aku tidak berniat untuk menapaki jalan yang di ajarkan oleh Teng Sum Chung dari film Journey from the West itu!

"Onii-chan... Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..."

ARGH! Lupakan semua hal sialan yang barusan terputar di otak sialanku ini! Sekarang ada gadis belia berumur 4 tahun yang sudah kebelet!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo kita cari toilet terdekat!" ucapku panik sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Sona yang gemetaran sambil melangkah cepat ke arah pasar yang barusan. Tentu saja kami berjalan cepat-cepat karena sepanjang perjalanan Sona kecil ini terus saja terisak-isak karena kebelet. Ah, sialan! Lagi-lagi aku ingin bertanya kepada siapa pun kenapa aku menerima permintaannya untuk mencari kakak perempuannya itu sih!

... Oh iya. Budak dan lolicon...

"Nii-chan... Sona... Sudah mau keluar... Hiks..."

Oh tidak, jangan tidak! Seribu tidak! Kalau kau sampai mengompol di tempat seperti ini harga diriku mau dipasang dimana!?

"Baik-baik! Biar aku gendong kau supaya kita bisa mencapai toilet secepatnya!" ucapku sambil menggendong Sona dalam posisi _bridal style _dan mulai berlari menembus orang-orang di pasar yang ramai ini, sambil menghiraukan tatapan jijik dan heran yang mereka lemparkan padaku. Kakiku berlari cepat menapak tanah yang berdebu sambil sesekali melompati dinding kusam berwarna kecoklatan untuk menambah jarak tempuhku.

Tapi tetap saja...

Dimana aku bisa menemukan toilet di lautan yang terdiri dari kerumunan pembeli sekaligus penjual ini! Belum lagi bau aneh yang menempel di sepatuku-tunggu, sepatuku?!

"...So-tan...?"

"...?"

Tanpa sadar aku pun berlari melintasi seseorang yang seolah memanggil Sona dengan nama panggilan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sosok yang memanggil tersebut adalah sesosok gadis berambut hitam dengan corak biru tua yang dikepang menjadi _twintail_. Dari segi pandangku, gadis ini memiliki tubuh kecil yang mungil sehingga aku pun sempat mengira bahwa umurnya masih sekitar belasan tahunan. Tapi dua benda 'mistis' yang tergantung di dadanya tersebut sepertinya membuatku menarik kata-kataku karena mustahil ada remaja yang memiliki dada sebesar itu pada usia rata-rata mereka. Ia tampak mengenakan sebuah _mini dress _berwarna merah muda cerah dengan sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna putih dengan corak hitam serta stocking berwarna putih dengan _sneakers_ berwarna pink.

Di sampingnya, berdiri sesosok remaja yang bertampang biasa-biasa saja, sangat kontras dengan gadis berambut hitam tersebut yang memiliki wajah yang terbilang sangat cantik. Ia memiliki mata berwarna coklat emas serta rambut berwarna coklat tua dengan model rambut yang terbilang unik, spiky dengan terbelah dua, serta ponytail kecil yang juga dibelah dua. Pakaian yang dikenakannya terdiri dari kaus putih polos dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna coklat serta sepatu coklat. Yap, tidak ada yang menonjol darinya, kecuali aura besar yang kurasakan dari tubuhnya tersebut. Aura ini sepertinya mengingatkanku pada aura waktu itu, apa dia juga adalah...

"...Ah..." ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

".. Hmmm..?" aku pun refleks menunjuk diriku.

"...Aaaahhh..." serius, ada apa dengan gadis ini. Ia menunjukku dengan tangan yang bergetar dengan hebat. Apa kau sebegitunya kaget melihat wajahku ini? Hmmm... Mungkin itu karena-

"... Ahhhhh...! Kau... PEDOPHIL!"

Yep! Aku adalah Pedophi-Ehhhhhhh?!

Teriakan gadis itu tampak spontan membuat seluruh pasang mata yang ada di tempat itu pun menoleh ke arah kami. Tampak mereka penasaran dengan sebuah teriakan 'Pedophil' dan berkerumun ke arahku. Oh sial...

"Kau! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan kepada So-tan dasar kau pedophil kelas teri! Beraninya kau mencoba menculik So-tan ku yang manis, imut dan polos... Oh! Aku, Serafall Sitri, akan memberikanmu hukuman atas perbuatanmu itu!" teriak gadis itu sambil mengarahkan sebuah tongkat berwarna pink dengan ujungnya memiliki motif sebuah hati dengan bintang di tengah yang muncul ENTAH DARIMANA!

Yang benar saja nona! Ingat umur!

"Hiks... Onii-chan... Aku... sudah tidak tahan..."

Kenapa kau malah mengatakan kalimat berbahaya yang mengundang sejuta kemungkinan untukku mendapatkan cap sebagai pedophil meningkat 1000% gadis kecil!

**[Prang!]**

Oh sial... Suara yang seperti sesuatu yang pecah itu...

Dan benar saja, tampak gadis berambut hitam tersebut tampak shock ketika telinganya itu mendengar ucapan polos Sona yang sebenarnya tidak kuasa untuk menahan godaan dari panggilan alam. Perlahan, aura berwarna kebiruan pun merembes keluar dari tubuhnya dengan intensitas yang berbahaya, membuat para kerumunan yang melihat itu dengan penuh kesadaran diri perlahan meninggalkan kami.

"K-kau... TERIMALAH HUKUMAN DARI LEVIA-TAN!"

"T-tunggu dulu! Semua ini hanya salah paha-"

"Tidak ada basa-basi bagi pedophil!" ucap gadis itu seraya mengangkat tongkatnya dan dalam sekejab, molekul air di udara sekitar pun tampak membeku seketika itu juga. Membuat suatu kubah yang kemudian tampak terbagi-bagi menjadi sebuah... Ratusan tombak es yang tampak siap mengarah padaku kapan saja!?

"Terima ini!" tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu pun mengayunkan tongkatnya yang bersamaan dengan itu, ratusan tombak es tersebut melesat ke arahku, membuat aku yakin bahwa jika aku melihat ke cermin sekarang, mataku pasti membelalak dengan ukuran melebihi batas normal karena ratusan tombak es itu melesat menuju ke arahkuuuu!

**[Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!]**

Terjadi sebuah suara dentuman yang cukup keras saat tombak-tombak es tersebut menghantam tanah dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Aku sendiri hampir tidak bisa menghindari seluruhnya meskipun aku sudah setengah mati menghindarinya, terutama karena aku juga membawa So-

_'... Tunggu, dimana Sona...?'_ batinku saat menyadari bahwa Sona sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam dekapanku.

"Gadis kecil, kenapa kau seperti gelisah seperti itu..?" ucap suara yang kukenal yang membuatku menolehkan kepalaku di samping menghindari tombak-tombak es tersebut. Tampak sesosok gadis muda berambut perak yang bernama Rossweisse terlihat sedang menggandeng Sona kecil yang tampak berkaca-kaca karena menahan 'panggilan alam.'

"Aku... Ingin ke toilet..."

"Oh... Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kakak Rossweisse antarkan ya?"

"Uhm! Tolong ya Nee-chan! Sona sudah tidak tahan!"

Oi tunggu dulu!Bagaimana gadis kecil itu bisa berada di sana tanpa aku sadari sama sekali!? Dan tunggu Sona! Jika kau pergi sekarang bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan bawa sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengantarmu buang air-!

"Ketemu kau!"

Sebuah teriakan keras yang berasal tepat di depanku pun LAGI-LAGI membuatku harus memotong monologku saat gadis berambut hitam tersebut telah muncul dan yang di tangannya...

... Tunggu...

Apa-apaan dengan ukuran tombak es yang kau pegang itu gadis berapi-api!? Dan jika kau melemparkanny-!

"Terima ini dasar kau sampah masyarakat!"

**[Blar!]**

... Aku hanya bisa beku terduduk di tempatku dengan mata terbelalak saat melihat bongkahan tombak es raksasa yang mendarat tersebut...

Karena...

5 CENTIMETER!

Hanya 5 centimeter sebelum masa depanku sebagai laki-laki lenyap dari dunia ini!

_Fuck! Goddamnit! Shit! Son of Bitch!_ Bongkahan tombak es raksasa ini hanya berjarak 5 centimeter dari organ kelaminku demi 7 tingkat dari neraka! Sialan! Seharusnya aku memang tidak memenuhi permintaan dari setan cilik tersebut jika nasibku hanya setipis 5 centimeter saja!

"Woi! Apa pikiranmu sudah pindah ke dengkulmu dasar wanita gila! Kau hampir saja mengambil masa depanku sebagai laki-laki!"

"Aku tidak peduli dasar kau pedophil! Seharusnya aku membuat bongkahan yang lebih besar agar alat kejahatanmu itu lenyap dan membuat ratusan gadis kecil selamat dari tangan jahatmu itu!"

"Apanya yang tangan jahat dasar kau wanita tidak berotak! Sudah kubilang ini semua hanya salah paham!" aku pun berusaha untuk membela diriku menghadapi situasi yang membuatku ingin minum vanilla shake sebanyak-banyaknya setelah aku pulang nanti. Demi 9 tingkat dari nirvana, kenapa aku harus mengalami hal gila semacam ini sih!?

"Oi! Jangan seenaknya mengatai Levia-tan, wanita tidak berotak dasar kau pedo-"

"Diam kau karakter sampingan! Kehadiranmu itu hanya memperkeruh suasana yang sudah di luar batas kemampuan otakku untuk dapat meresponnya!"

Tidak ditambah dengan bocah yang satu ini juga! Kehadiranmu itu malah membuat suasana menjadi tambah kacau tahu!

"K-karakter sampingan kau bilang?! Kau minta dihajar hah pirang keparat!?"

"Hei! Urusanku denganmu belum sele-"

"Pirang keparat kau bilang hah!? Coba kau bilang sekali lagi dasar kau karakter sampingan yang masih perawan!"

**[Krak!]**

Tampak terdengar sesuatu yang pecah. Ops, sepertinya aku menyentuh bagian yang rapuh dari bocah tersebut. Hah! Makan itu kepala coklat sialan!

"Perawan... Perawan katanya... Uuuu... Tapi... Benar juga ya... Aku sampai sekarang masih belum mengambil keperawanan Rias... fu fu fu..."

Ops, kurasa aku sudah mematahkan asa bocah ini...

"Ise-chan! Tenang saja kok! Aku juga masih perawan sama seperti-Ekkk! Kenapa aku malah mengatakannya?!" teriak gadis berambut hitam ini yang dengan polosnya menyatakan bahwa dirinya itu masih perawan demi pintu gerbang dunia bawah! Apa ada gadis sepolos ini yang dengan mudah mengatakan hal paling tolol yang pernah kudengar dari mulut seorang gadis?!

"Mana ada wanita yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih perawan dengan nada volume sekeras itu! Apa pikiranmu sudah berpindah ke dengkulmu hah!?" ucapku dengan jengkel. Jengkel karena dimana seharusnya aku hanya pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan, malah aku tiba-tiba terjebak dalam situasi tolol yang bahkan membuat otakku sudah konslet sama sekali.

"T-tapi itu kan karena kau yang pertama kali bilang-"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengatakannya untuk menghiburnya dasar wanita cebol!"

"Cebol!? Aku ini tidak cebol tahu! Umurku sudah 17 tahun!"

**[Syuuuut!] **

**[Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!]**

Kenapa lagi-lagi aku harus menghindari tombak-tombak es yang melesat dari gadis berambut hitam ini!? Woi-woi! Jika kau melemparkannya dengan ceroboh seperti itu kau bisa menghancurkan pasar ini dan aku tidak bisa membeli bahan untuk makan malam hari ini tahuuuu!

"Ara... Kenapa jadi ribut seperti ini...?"

Dan yang terakhir kali ku dengar saat mulutku ini terus mengutuki nasib dan juga gadis gila berambut hitam yang sepertinya merupakan kakak perempuan yang menjadi target pencarian adalah suara polos Sona yang hanya menatap area kekacauan bagaikan perang dunia kedua dengan kedua mata besarnya yang polos.

_Oh, fuck my life...!_

**-To be Continued-**


End file.
